Prey
by Demon Llama Nerd
Summary: Sequel to "Soulbound". The library and crawlspace have been destroyed by a vengeful beast, which is ruthlessly hunting the stitchpunks in the snow-covered Emptiness. Will the two scarred, divided clans be able to unite together against this new threat or will they all become prey?
1. Prologue

Hello, hello, hello! This is Demon Llama Nerd reporting to you from a family vacation in fabulous County Donegal, Republic of Ireland. Welcome to "Prey", the sequel to "Soulbound".

**Here's the background for the story; it has been eleven years since the events of "Soulbound". 47 is older and unlike the prequel, 10 will actually be involved in the story. The main OCs that the story focuses on are those two girls and the children of 5 and 8. And there's also a bit of subplot involving 15 and 16, though not in a romantic way.**

**Like the prequel, each chapter will be written from one or multiple POVs, with the exception of the prologue and epilogue. Also, this story will probably be a bit shorter than the prequel.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and sorry if you have to wait for a long time between updates. I AM back at school soon, after all. And you should know what to do after reading each chapter by now, so I won't pressure you into reviewing as much.**

PreyPrologue-Burning

It was a windy but quiet night in early 1975, in the ruins of Luxembourg City. On one side of the snow-covered city, a library alive with lights. On the other side, a crawlspace that had had an Irish name given to it by its inhabitants.

The inhabitants of both places all had their own histories and flaws, most of which were tied to the scars many of them had. But, in spite of the tortured pasts that still haunted many of their members, both clans now enjoyed the peace and looked forward to many years of it that were to come.

And for one moment on this cold winter night, everything was perfect.

And then, that moment ended.

**~Prey~**

Not far from the library, there was a tunnel leading to what used to be the front side of a factory. Inside this tunnel, a cave-in had been deliberately caused at both ends, sealing a dormant beast inside.

But years of being exposed to the elements with its two exits destroyed had made the tunnel weak. So weak, in fact, that the snow on top of it felt heavy and the gentle breeze felt like a whip.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and the severely-weakened tunnel finally collapsed in on itself. The machine inside opened its three red eyes and shook the wood and dust and snow off itself.

It took a moment to survey its surroundings before turning in the direction of the factory and running towards it. It growled as the twisted remains of its birthplace came into view.

This was the work of those homunculi whose souls were to be harvested by the Fabrication Machine, its master. It had to be. But that was why the beast had been in Hibernation Status; its master had known something like this would happen, so it had sent the beast to bide its time and lie in wait until the time for its reawakening would come.

The beast had done so, but not without having a bit of fun with the homunculi its master had created.

It suddenly remembered the other factory and raced off in that direction. All it found on the other side of the bridge, however, was a ruin not unlike the one that had replaced the first factory. And in amongst the broken, charred remains was the body of its own creator.

The beast roared and threw the warped fabric of a Steel Behemoth's head across the plain. Those homunculi had done it again, and they would pay dearly for it. But, as the beast started to step away from its creator's body, it felt something soft give under one of its hind legs and heard the snap, crackle and pop of multiple bones breaking all at the same time.

The beast reached under its foot and picked up what it had stepped on. It was a female homunculus-broken, twisted and burnt to a crisp-and the beast recognised her as one of the homunculi created by the Machine.

It turned her over and pressed the tiny-but-very-sharp tip of one of its claws against the back of her neck. The tip went right inside her neck and connected with the wire at the spot where her head and spine were joined. The beast sent an electric charge down its leg and the homunculus' brain returned the charge, sending the data it contained back to the beast.

Stored memories and thoughts flashed before the beast's eyes. It growled as the flow of information got slower and slower until it stopped at the point where she finally died. Then, it let out another roar and flung the corpse from itself.

It reached inside its creator's head and stabbed the tip of its claw into a wire before repeating the process it had used on the homunculus. Shortly afterwards, it removed its claw and finally left the remains of the other factory.

The information it had received from both the homunculus and the Machine had told it all that it needed to know, what it needed to do.

As the crawlspace where the traitors lived came into view, the Hunter began to growl with evil pleasure.

**~Prey~**

109 looked up from his drawing when he heard his mother gasp and the sound of her flute playing screeched to a halt. His father's knife scraped the brick he was sharpening it on when he too heard these things.

"What is it?" he asked. His mate stared into space for one point five seconds before looking at him and answering.

"Nothing," she breathed while attempting to smile reassuringly. "It's nothing. Just a feeling, really. I think I'm getting tired. That's all."

"Are you sure, Mom?" 109 asked her. "Because when it comes to stuff like this, I wonder sometimes if it really _is _nothing." His mother looked at him, blinked twice and then looked back over at his father and pretended that she hadn't heard him.

"I'm fine, 8. Honestly. I think I just need a lie down." She stood up before either her husband or her son could contradict her and started to walk slowly around the corner.

At the same time, a small blonde-haired girl came round the corner from the opposite direction.

"Hello, 10," said 101. As the two women passed each other, the tips of the fingers on 10's left hand bushed past the burlap patch on 101's left hip. Instantly, 10 stiffened and her mouth dropped open slightly. 109 jumped to his feet, not caring as he accidentally stepped on his drawing.

"Hey, Dad," he said to his father, starting to walk away. "I'm just gonna…take 10 and meet the guys down by the pool, 'kay?"

"Um…right. OK." As soon as he finished speaking, 8 went back to his knife. 109 nodded at his father and took hold of 10's forearms as he reached her. She closed her mouth, blinked and smiled up at him. 109 smiled back and she let her head loll against his shoulder.

They stayed in that position until they reached the pool. That was when 10 finally pulled herself out of 109's grasp and sat down next to 60 and 81.

"Are we all here?" 109 asked as he joined them on the ground and crossed his legs.

"Not yet," replied 81. "47's late. Again." 1, who was playing a game of chess with 7 nearby, looked up at the ceiling and then laughed.

"I don't think you'll have to wait very long, children," he said. "47's aloft."

The four on the ground all turned their eyes heavenwards, even the blind 60. A tall, long-limbed shape jumped in through a hole in the roof, tucked and rolled in midair and then landed on its feet.

"Sorry to make you all wait," said 47. "I came as fast as I could. But you should know by now that I'm always fashionably late, anyway."

"Just sit down!" snapped 81. 47 scowled at him and plonked herself down with her arms folded. 109 chuckled lightly at the enmity between the two that he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"All right," he said. "What's your lame excuse this time, 47?"

"It's my dad, as usual," she sighed. "He said that it's about time I start training to become the next leader, even though he's still got plenty of juice in him and I'm not exactly leadership material."

"_11's _still got plenty of juice in him?" 7 exclaimed in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me. 1 and 2 were _born _old and you'd be amazed at what they can still do these days. OK, let's see. The Scientist first made us in 1938, 9 woke up in 1950, we met 101 in 1965 and this is 1975. That all comes up to…erm…"

"Thirty-seven years," said 60. "The original members of this clan, with the exception of 9 and 14, have been alive for thirty-seven years. However, five of those original members missed out on fifteen years of their lives so that would only make them twenty-two."

109 blinked in surprise. He'd learned long ago not to doubt 60 when it came to maths, but she still amazed him (and everyone else) to this day. He suddenly became aware of something touching his left shoulder and when he looked to one side, 10 scrambled away from him, looking embarrassed and sheepish at the same time.

109 reached up and put his hand on the spot where her arm had touched his. He hadn't even noticed her moving closer to him, but he gave her a smile and she smiled back shyly.

"Sorry, 7," he heard 1 say. "But I believe that's checkmate." 109 heard one of the chess pieces clatter onto the floor followed by 7's answering moan. Then, 1 got up and walked away from the chessboard. He stopped beside 109 and bent over.

"Be careful around that girl, lad," he whispered jokingly. As he stood up and walked off again, 109 shot a glance at 10 but she just shrugged.

109, however, couldn't help but wonder if 1 had been suggesting that 10 was trying to get to him. Sure, she'd been his best friend since childhood but she'd never once hinted at being in love with him before. Then, he remembered her head on his shoulder and their arms touching and his face heated up.

A few seconds later, 109 smiled a goofy, contented smile.

Life was good. It really was;

His mother was clever and good-hearted. His father found it difficult to express himself but he could be supportive when he wanted to. His friends were kind and funny and he probably had a girlfriend, too. Things couldn't be any more perfect.

Suddenly, an orange glow somewhere on the right caught the eyes of the friends and 7. 109 stood up as the smell of smoke swirled in his "nostrils".

There was a scream and then, 10's mother 4 and her twin 3 came running towards the pool. They were both covered in soot and looked like they'd just seen a ghost.

The glow began to get brighter and more intense. Smoke was now visible and the smell of it was so strong that it made some of those who were closer to the glow cough.

6, who was running behind the older twins, stood atop a pile of books with a panicked look on his face as a loud roar deafened the bystanders.

"Fire! Fire!" he cried in terror. "Fire! Fire!"

**~Prey~**

101 bounded up the steps to see her home ablaze. The air was filled with thick, choking black smoke and from inside the library, there came a mix of screams and noise and shouting.

101 turned and got down on her knees, reaching for 11's one good hand. She clasped it and pulled him upwards. As soon as he was on top of the step, he pulled his knife out of its holder and they both charged inside.

"What do you think it's trying to do?" 101 yelled over the roar of the flames. "The crawlspace is burning down on the other side of the city, but the Air Beast didn't harm you guys directly. What's up with that?"

"It's trying to send us all running," 11 responded. "It's destroying the places that we call home, so we don't feel safe even if we go somewhere else. It knows that we'll be more vulnerable in a less-familiar environment."

"And then, it'll be easier for it to pick us off," 101 concluded for him. "But, wait. How did you figure that out so fast?" 11 smiled slyly and tapped his left temple.

"Thinking like a beast," he laughed.

**~Prey~**

109 leapt onto the wooden "floor" of 16's piano stool bedroom. 16 looked up when she heard the sound and pricked herself with the needle in her hands.

She was wearing a yellow short-sleeved top with her usual black skirt and pink ribbon belt. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail, too.

"What _are _you wearing?" asked 109. She shrugged.

"My sweater and pants need some sewing. Now, what do you want?"

"Haven't you heard all the noise?" 109 snapped. "The library is on fire! Grab whatever you can carry and let's go!" 16 nodded and cut the thread off her repaired pants before putting them on.

"I'll have to leave my sweater here," she said, grabbing her machete and the needle and spool of thread she'd been using. "I can always make another one, anyway."

109 waited until she was beside him before he started down the book staircase. When they reached the bottom, he pointed in the direction of the front door and made a dash for the spot where he'd been sitting with his friends moments ago.

"Go on!" he yelled over his shoulder at 16. "I just wanna make sure that the others are all right and then I'll be out!"

"Be careful, 109!" 16 shouted back. He thought he heard her yell something else after she said that, but he couldn't be sure. Through the gaps in the marble fence above the drain that led from the pool to the sewer, he could see two shapes running around frantically.

"81!" wailed 60, clawing at the air as she searched for her brother. "81, where are you?" 10 grabbed hold of her wrists and tried to drag her in the direction of the entrance just as another scream rang in 109's ears.

"My hand! My hand! My hand!" It was 47, and she sounded like she was in pain. 11 ran round the corner a few seconds later and she screamed again. "Father, wait! Don't leave me!"

11 carried on running, ignoring his daughter's pleas while 10 continued to half-drag and half-lead 60 towards the exit. The blind woman was still wailing loudly and screaming for her twin brother at the same time.

109 got to the bottom of the poolside slope just as a huge silver shape jumped over a burning pile of books and landed in front of him. It growled as it stared at him and its three red eyes shone brighter, almost to the point of being blinding.

109 blinked to get used to the sudden change in the intensity of the lighting. Big mistake.

The shape leapt towards him and pinned him to the floor in an instant. He tried to struggle but it was no use. The shape tore into his legs and arms and he screamed in agony as it did so.

"Get away!" shrieked his mother's voice. "Get away from my boy! Get away!" The shape left him and bounded and roared in his mother's direction. 109 sat up and opened his eyes to survey the damage.

Thankfully but surprisingly, the damage that had been done wasn't severe. But there was a large rip on the upper part of his right arm, destroying most of the number written there (109's number had been written on both shoulders). And the skin, wiring and Styrofoam layering from the middle of his shins down to his ankles was all gone.

From the direction of his mother and the shape, there came the sounds of fabric tearing and glass shattering and a female voice screaming. These noises only stopped when a rock came out of nowhere and clunked the beast on the back of its head.

"So, it's you again," said a more teenage and sarcastic female voice. The beast growled its reply and there was an amused grunt from the new arrival. "Glad to see you remember me, sweetheart. Now, how about we finish what we started twenty-six years ago?"

As the beast made its way towards the voice, 109 turned his head in the same direction. On another pile of books, 15 was standing with her scarf blowing out behind her and her new metal pipe weapon in her hand. She looked just like a warrior queen as she shot 109 a glance.

"Get your mom and get out of here," she told him before jumping off the pile of books and starting to run, leading the beast away from the pool.

109 staggered to his feet and raced towards his mother, scooping her up into his arms as soon as he reached her. Then, he started looking around for a quick way to get to the exit.

"Come on!" 81 called to him. "This way!" He spun round to see 81 and 47 standing there. This surprised him because he knew that they hated each other but he didn't hesitate. As he started running behind his friends, his limp mother gasping for air in his aching arms the whole time, he noticed that 47 and 81 were missing one hand each.

Suddenly, 81 unfurled the folded wings on his back. They weren't unlike his mother's, except the feathers on hers were while and the feathers on his were brown.

"Grab my foot and hold on tight!" he shouted at both of them. He jumped up and 109 and 47 did the same, their hands latching onto his ankles as they did so. 81's wings started to flap and he continued to fly upwards until he'd gone through the hole in the roof.

Then, 81 flew in the direction of the gates. 109 expected him to land just outside them but instead, he continued flying before he finally landed next to a bush not far from the gates.

"Set your mom down here," he ordered 109. "But do it gently. She'll be very close to the library, so the others will find her quickly." 109 hurried to comply and knelt beside his trembling mother, putting a hand on her cheek.

"You'll be all right now," he told her in a whisper. "You'll be all right now." She stared up at him with cracked and dented optics. She saw nothing but she managed to find his face when she felt with her hands.

"No matter what happens," she crooned, "you made me proud today." 109 bent over her and she kissed him on the forehead, just like she'd done before he'd gone to sleep every night as a child.

"Come on, 109," said 47. "We have to go." He nodded hesitantly and dashed into the bushes with his two friends.

The last thing he saw, although it was obscured by leaves, was his father bending over his mother and picking her up. He smiled and immediately cursed himself for doing so in the face of abandoning his mother.

At least, she'd be all right now. 8 would take her to the healers and they'd find a way to help her. Everything would be fine.

**~Prey~**

In the Scientist's house, 8 sat outside his creator's workshop with his face in his hands, listening to the healers' indistinct voices as they tried to figure out how to help 101. 1 came out-limping and leaning on a stick for support-and said that he was very sorry, but it brought 8 no comfort.

His home was lost, his son was missing, his clan was no longer safe and his wife was probably dying.

Finally, 2 came out and 8 stood up and said, "Is there anything you can do for her, Doc?" Up until that moment, there had been hope. Up until that moment, 2 could've said yes.

But he said no, and all traces of hope vanished from 8's heart in the same second. He said he was sorry and squeezed 8's shoulder to show that he cared, but he said no.

Then, he started to explain why. Her optics and most of her vital wires were damaged beyond repair, both legs and one arm were broken and there was spinal damage.

There was no hope. Nothing could be done. 2 said no.

"She's asking for you," said the engineer at the end of his explanation. 8 just nodded and muttered something along the lines of "Thanks, Doc" before heading into the workshop.

There was still a decaying corpse in the middle of the floor but by now, all that remained of the Scientist was a pile of old papers and clothes covering up the few bones that hadn't crumbled into dust.

101 was lying in the middle of a nest of blankets and 9 was beside her, the talisman in his hands. Of course, they'd all want to release her soul after she finally passed but when 8 saw the talisman, his hope faded once again.

The talisman was blackened and charred beyond repair. It looked so fragile that it would be likely to fall apart if someone so much as poked it in the wrong place. The only portion that was completely untouched was the area surrounding the symbol that looked like an arch with two lines at the bottom.

9 stood up and left about ten seconds after 8 came in. The giant and the young leader acknowledged each other with a glance before 8 sat down beside 101's little nest.

"I thought I recognised those footsteps," she said with a chuckle. She reached up with her left arm (the one that wasn't broken) and 8 took her hand in his own.

"I can't believe this is really it," he said. 101's head moved from side to side and then turned towards him. There was a white cloth tied around her optics so that 8 couldn't see the extent of the damage that had been done to them. He made a mental note to thank the healers for that later.

"It's not," said 101. "Don't think of this as a goodbye. Think of it more as a…see ya round. We _will _see each other again one day. I give you my word on that. But, for now, just picture me like I was when I woke up this morning. Or picture me with no patches, two shoulder ropes, a waistband and a red scarf. It'll make you feel better, doing that."

"You want me to get mental pictures?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "8, I never thought it would come to this, either. I'm scared, too. But that doesn't matter. What matters is the time we have left to spend together now."

"I know." 101's breath seized and she let out a more forced sigh.

"I can't tell you how happy I am, 8," she said. "I can't see you, but I know you're here. I just wish that 109 was here, too."

"Me too," 8 replied. He gave 101's hand a squeeze and remembered something. "Do you know what that thing that attacked us was?"

"Yes." 101 fought back a gasp of pain and continued. "It was the Air Beast. It gave me a bit of a scare for its own amusement not long before I met 65. It attacked the crawlspace and burned it down, too." 8 scanned his brain and remembered what his wife had briefly said about the Air Beast on the night that he found out the truth about her.

"Why is it called the Air Beast?" he asked. 101 chuckled and then moaned softly in pain.

"84 was always the poetic one. And 15 has a bit of a poetic side herself. They both encountered it two days after the destruction of the Machine. It probably would've killed her if he hadn't shown up and stopped it."

"15 knew 84 before the rest of us did?" 8 asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said 101. "He saved her and she commented on how its footsteps 'were as soft as the air' and how she couldn't hear it coming as a result. Like I said, 84's poetic side took over then and he dubbed it 'the Air Beast'. 65 hated the name and she always called it 'the Hunter', based on 84's description of it."

"Well, I actually have to agree with 65 on that one," said 8. "The name 'Air Beast' sounds pretty lame and it isn't the sort of name that you should give to a machine. The name 'Hunter' sounds cool, though."

"Apparently, that was what its name was supposed to be in the first place. I always just referred to it as 'the Air Beast' since I found it less threatening that way."

"OK. But you still haven't answered my first question. What is it?"

"I don't know for sure," 101 said sadly. "It lay dormant for many years until now. But it's doing what it was born to do now that it can. It's hunting. It knows that we'll be more vulnerable in an unfamiliar environment, so it destroyed our homes. It's a very crafty thing. Its own attacks, our responses to them...it's all just a big game to it. It would be no exaggeration to say that the Air Beast gives new meaning to the term 'survival of the fittest'."

"Stop calling it 'the Air Beast'."

"Sorry." Her breath seized again and she gasped in pain. 8 gave her hand another squeeze and she relaxed, squeezing back. "Thanks. Anyway, whatever you do, don't underestimate the Hunter. Even I can't help you against it this time, so make sure that you're careful and don't leave openings for it. And don't forget that it can determine the structure of something by scanning it with its eyes. That way it can find structural weaknesses."

"I'll tell the others that. And you _are _helping us. Nobody knows much about it, but every little new thing we learn can help."

"Thank you," gasped 101. "And 109…he's out there alone, with 47 and 81. You must find them. They don't stand a chance against the Hunter on their own." In spite of her covered-up eyes, 101's expression was pleading. "Find him, 8. Find our son and bring him home. Tell him about me and what happened here tonight. So that…nothing like this ever happens again."

"I will, 101," said 8. "I promise." She smiled.

"Can I ask for something?"

"Anything." Why did she even have to ask? She was dying. He couldn't possibly deny her anything now.

"Kiss me," she said. 8 smiled too and slipped his free hand under her back, bringing her up towards him. Then, he bent over and they shared a long, tender kiss.

Finally, although it pained him to do so, 8 laid his wife down again and she breathed out a long sigh.

"I love you," she whispered. "Don't ever forget that."

One second later, 101's hand relaxed.

She was gone.


	2. One Year Later

_**Chapter 2-One Year Later**_

**10's POV**

I opened my eyes and pushed myself up, blinking in response to the bright grey light pushing its way through the gaps in the boards covering the window. Once my eyes were used to the light, I got out of bed and lifted my cape off its hook.

After 101's death, 7 had led us to this place. A few of the older members of the clan, my father included, remembered it as the first home they'd shared together. 7 and the twins had also come here at first when they'd left the cathedral, but the Cat Beast found them within a day and they'd had to move on to the library.

Anyway, once I'd put my cape on, I crept out of my room and headed down into what had once been the living room of the house. Uncle 3, 12 and 16 were tossing a ball between themselves. 5 was talking to 1 and 60 was attempting to play on the floor with 13. She looked up hopefully when she heard me come in.

"81?" she asked excitedly. 13 looked up and shook his head.

"Nope," he told her. "It's just 10." 60 nodded in response to this, but her face fell and her milky-white pupils looked sadder than ever.

Poor kid. Her twin had been both her best friend and her eyes from the moment that they could both walk without help and talk in complete sentences. They'd always been close and 60 couldn't stand to be apart from 81 for very long. She was very upset about his disappearance and you could clearly see that she was starting to go mad over the whole thing.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps on the hall floor and then 15 cried out. Seconds later, 18 came in, pulling her along by her scarf.

"Look what I found," he said to 1, giving the scarred girl a little dig in the back. 15 looked tired and she was carrying a backpack that was pulling her down with the weight of its contents. It was obvious She'd been out foraging all night again.

"All right, 15," said 1. "Start talking. You've been acting strange for months and disappearing all the time. What have you been doing?"

"I'm sorry," moaned his daughter.

"No. Don't just say you're sorry. Explain _why_."

"Oh, lay off, Dad!" snapped 15. "I said I was sorry! Look, I'm going to bed, OK? I didn't get any sleep last night and I don't feel well."

"Can you wonder?" scoffed 1. "You snuck out _again_. And what's more, you did so while you were supposed to be on lookout duty. You left your post and put us all in danger." Then, he sighed. "You're just like your mother that way. You always think you know better than everyone else."

"Hey!" yelled 15, stabbing a finger in his direction. "I'm not the one who dumped you and then split for the Emptiness, so do _not _take that out on me!"

"Oh, sure," said 16. "Don't mind us. Just go ahead and have a family argument in front of the rest of us. We don't mind."

"Oh, be quiet!" snapped 1. 15 decided that this was her chance to escape now that her father was distracted. I heard a heavy set of footsteps coming down the hallway and then 8 popped his head around the door.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Oh. It's just 15 again," 1 sighed as he face-palmed himself. "What am I to do with her? She never sits still, she never listens…she's never even around these days."

"Maybe she just wants to be alone," said 5. "And if that _is _the case, it's probably because she misses 47. Those two were always close and 47's been missing for over a year and we _still _haven't found her."

"Look, guys," said 16. "I know you all think that my dad isn't doing enough to help, but he's trying his best. As much as he doesn't want to sit there and do nothing, he knows as well as the rest of us that this…thing is nothing like the other beasts that we've fought in the past. Even 101 couldn't give us much info on it. Dad's not perfect, but he does what he can."

8 stared at her for a moment before looking at 5 and then at me.

"5, 10, can I talk to you guys for a second?" he asked. 5 and I exchanged glances before we went out the door and followed 8 up to his room. 7, 9 and 11 were already in there when we arrived and as soon as we were in, 8 shut the door.

"OK," he said. "I brought them."

"What's going on?" asked 5. 9 sighed, sheepishly studied his feet and looked around the room before he finally answered.

"7, 8, 11 and I got together a few days ago and talked things over," he said. "We decided that we should go out and try looking for those three again. But this time, we're going to put together a proper search party."

5's eye widened with disbelief and he gasped inaudibly. Then, his eye narrowed in anger and his hands balled themselves into fists.

"You're having a laugh!" he yelled. "You're actually having a laugh! It's been a year since those three went missing and you want to put together a proper search party _now_? At this stage, we'll be lucky if we find whatever's left of their mangled remains!"

"5, please listen," 9 said softly. "I know you're angry, but I just wanted to try and find out more about the Hunter before we decided to do something like this. If we send a huge amount of people out there, we'll just be making it easier for the Hunter to get rid of us. Unless we know more about it, that is."

"So you passed up God knows how many opportunities to find the kids just to do some research? Well, that's good to know! But I'm sure 60 will understand when we tell her that we left her brother out there for science! She's this close to completely losing her mind over his disappearance and all you've done is stand by and watch her gradually sink to this level!"

7 and I exchanged a glance and I was sure that my expression looked very similar to hers right about now. 5 rarely got angry but when he did, he didn't act like himself and it was pretty scary.

"5," sighed 9, "I know you're mad at me. You have every right. And I'm sorry for everything that's gotten us to where we are. We lost 101, we lost our home and we lost those kids. But we've all seen what the Hunter can do through those losses, and I just couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger of the same things. Especially not you guys. But we still aren't doing the kids any good if we just stand around arguing."

I took the opportunity to grab 5's arm and pull him over so I could talk.

_He's right, 5_, I flickered. _Getting angry's not going to help find the others. I'm a little bit miffed that we didn't set up a search party sooner, too. But we'll have to put pointing fingers on hold for now and work together if we want this to end well. OK?_

5 considered what I'd just said for a second and then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, 10," he said before he turned back to 9. "I'm sorry I got so worked up."

"It's OK," replied 9. "Like I said, you had every right to. Anyway, I think that we should figure out the best course of action together and then split up to search different parts of the Emptiness." He looked over at me. "10, do you think you'd be able to see a vision if you touched something that belonged to one of the missing kids?"

I nodded and then 11 shot me a weird look.

"I know she's a seer," he said, "but I've never been able to understand how touching things has anything to do with it. How does it work exactly?" I smiled and approached him before starting to flicker.

_My father's visions can be triggered by almost anything_, I started, _but with me, it's always touch. Usually, if I touch something or someone with my hands and concentrate hard enough, I can trigger a vision all by myself. But sometimes, a vision can come on its own from even the slightest touch, whether I want it to or not._

"All right. I see," he said. I widened my smile and walked towards 8, extending my left hand as I reached him. He stared at it dumbly and then looked at 9.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. 9 shrugged.

"Well, from what I know, 10 and 109 were good friends before he disappeared," he said. "And since you're his father and we have nothing else to go by, it could probably be the only chance 10 has of finding him through a vision." 8 sighed.

"Fine," he said, stretching out a hand. "Let's do it, then." I smiled and took hold of his hand, closing my eyes as I did so. I let my muscles relax and breathed slowly as an image began to form in my mind.

First, I saw the three red eyes of the Hunter and then three people with obscured faces; two men and a woman. I could recognise the parts of their faces that were visible, but couldn't remember where from. Before I could figure it out, however, the vision changed.

1, 7 and the stranger woman were in a birdcage with an unfamiliar child. 9 was outside the cage with the Hunter standing over him. It lifted a claw and pressed it against the back of his neck and he started convulsing.

"10, WAKE UP!" My eyes snapped open to the others staring down at me and to 7 holding onto my wrists. I was on the ground and I couldn't see much with 7 in the way, but I could just about see the expressions of the men in the room.

Some were shocked, some were concerned and sympathetic, but all of them were confused. I used my eyebrows to ask 7 why this was going on.

"You were holding onto 8's hand when you suddenly went stiff," she started. "And then, your arms and legs started twitching and you fell onto the floor. What did you see?" I stared breathlessly up at her.

_That…was scary_, was all that I could manage to flicker.


	3. Dream

Oh, goddamn it! I think I just gave away the entire plot of the story in one scene yet again. I really need to stop doing that.

And sorry if 1 is out of character in 15's dream sequence. I just wanted to write about them being with 14 as a family for just one time! And if you guessed what song 1 was singing and why, score yourself twenty bonus points!

Also, I realised that there's a continuity gap in the prologue. In 101's speech in the twenty-first chapter of "Soulbound", she said she didn't know if the Hunter survived the factory's destruction and in the prologue, she said that she did.

Maybe she didn't want the Library Punks to worry about the Hunter (which seemed to be dead at the time) so she lied about it.

By the way, if you recognised the corpse in the prologue as being that of 65, score yourself another fifty bonus points!

4 and 15's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3-Dream

**4's POV**

"My answer is no," said 6. "I know how much you want to go and find 109, but let's look at the facts for a moment, 10. You've never learned how to defend yourself or use a weapon. How can you even _expect _to survive out there on your own?"

10 stared at him in shock and turned towards me, moving closer so we could converse in flicker speech.

_Please, Momma_, she begged. _Say something. Tell him to let me go. Please._

_I'm not exactly keen on this whole idea either, 10_, I replied. _And I'm not going to argue with your father when he's right. You really _don't _know how to defend yourself._

_But Momma_-

_No "buts", 10_, I flickered. _If 6 says you can't go, then you're not going. OK? _10 shook her head furiously and ran towards 6, flickering at a crazy rate. Her expression was so pouty and pleading that it was almost funny.

"Sorry, 10," he replied when she stopped flickering. "But I said no. If you could use a weapon, I might've said yes. But you can't, so…"

"Au contraire, mon ami," said a voice from the doorway. It was 7, holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "10's been training for stuff like this with me for years. And frankly, _I'm _amazed at how good an archer she is." 6 and I blinked in surprise.

"You never told us that 7 was teaching you archery," he said to 10. Our daughter sheepishly studied her feet and then flickered something with a sad kind of look.

"Oh, 10," 6 smiled once she was finished, patting her shoulder. "How could you think that we wouldn't approve if you wanted to learn to fight? Sure, we'd be a little worried but if you really wanted to do it, we wouldn't stop you."

Then, he sighed and looked at 7.

"But even if she _is _as good as you say she is, I still don't think it's a good idea for her to go out on this search party. Especially since she's just had a vision."

"Aw, c'mon now, 6," said 7. "I know you're worried about your kid going out and fighting for the first time. How do you think _I _felt when 16 went on her first scouting trip? Look, the thing is that 10's not a child anymore and you're not always going to be around to protect her. She needs a little freedom and the chance to try something new. It's all a part of growing up. And if it makes you feel better about sending her out, I'll go with her when the group splits up, OK?"

6 and I exchanged glances before I smiled and approached him.

_Eleven years ago, I was pregnant_, I flickered. _You were worried that I would trip over my own feet unless you were holding onto me. Now, the same baby that I was pregnant with is all grown up and you're worried about her because she's going out to look for her missing best friend._

_Look, I'm worried, too. But 7's right. 10 isn't three years old anymore. _I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder. _Our little girl is all grown up, 6. And she deserves to be treated as such._

6 pondered this for a moment before looking at 10 and sighing with a smile.

"All right," he said. "You can go. But stay with 7 and don't get too far away from her, OK?" 10 nodded vigorously in response and took the quiver from 7, slinging it over her shoulder as they headed outside.

Moments after they left, I turned towards 6 and tackled him to the ground. He stared up at me in shock and then laughed before kissing me.

_10 will be fine_, I flickered. _Don't worry. _We kissed again and he laughed a little more before his smile disappeared and he pushed me off himself. He immediately went to one of his ink jars, dipped his fingers inside and pulled out a piece of blank paper.

He was muttering to himself as he drew his vision on the paper and the sound of it caught 1's attention as he walked past the open door. He pointed a finger at my mate with a confused expression.

"Is he all right?" he asked me. I shrugged and got to my feet as he walked into the room. 6 finished his drawing and scrambled to his feet, holding up the drawing for me and 1 to see.

"Wh-What is this?" 1 gasped a few seconds later. He shot me a confused glance as if he thought that I could tell him what the drawing was. I just stared back and turned my gaze back to the drawing.

There were two figures in the picture, though I couldn't really tell who the person on the left was. The person on the right, however, I recognised as 15, pointing her pipe weapon at the unidentifiable figure.

**15's POV**

When the dream started out, I was running through the Emptiness just as the sun was starting to set. I didn't know why or where to, but I just kept on running because I liked the way that it felt. My old screwdriver was in my hand and my scarf was flapping out behind me in the wind.

Then, suddenly, my strides were shorter and my hands were too small to hold the screwdriver and my scarf was long enough to trip me up. I wasn't deterred by this, however, and discarded both items and continued to run.

After a short while, the cathedral where the older members of the clan had lived came into view. But this cathedral was standing tall and there was no trace of the fire that had destroyed it. And, as I got closer, I could see that the entrance was wide open, like someone was expecting me.

I stopped running at the entrance and walked inside. And, as I did so, my hair whipped round and came to rest on my shoulder. It hadn't been long enough to do that since the day I'd cut it.

"Hey there, 15," said a familiar voice. 8 was standing in the bucket elevator and casually leaning against the back of it with his arms folded. I approached him a lot more cautiously than I usually would for some reason.

"Hi," I said but then I grabbed my neck in surprise. It wasn't the teenage voice with the sarcastic edge to it that came out of my mouth. Instead, it was the soft, hesitant sound of the voice of my five-year-old self.

"Are you OK?" 8 asked, raising an eyebrow. I took my hands away from my throat and nodded.

"I'm fine. Can you take me up?" He nodded and closed the door behind me once I'd stepped into the bucket. I stared heavenwards as he started turning the crank and then stopped the bucket at what appeared to be a throne room. I was amazed at how familiar this all seemed, even though I'd never seen the cathedral's interior.

"15, there you are!"

_Oh, my God! _I thought. _Is that really_-

My mother answered my question for me by throwing her arms around me and crouching down. My father watched her from his throne with a smile.

"You've been out all day," said Mom. "So, did you have fun?"

"M-Mom?" I gasped. "Y-You're here? But-But what about the railway car and the Cat Beast and the Machine and this place burning down and-and…" I broke off and she pulled away, staring at me in confusion.

"I think you're still half-asleep, love," she said. "Go find the twins and see if they want to play. That ought to wake you up."

"But…" I stared past her at Dad as she stood up. He just smiled and waved his hand in a "shoo" action.

"You heard your mother," he said. "Go play." At this point, I was very confused and wanted to protest but then I decided that I didn't want to make Dad angry, even in a dream. So, I just nodded and stepped back into the elevator.

This time, 8 took me down and stopped at a crawlspace just underneath what had once been the bell tower. I opened the door and started walking through the "corridors" and looking at each of the doors. I stopped in surprise when I found one marked with my number.

"I have a room?" I asked aloud. I glanced back in the direction of the bucket but it was already gone. I shrugged to myself and opened the door and gasped.

There was a little wooden bed with a red blanket, a folded tissue and Mr. Froggy on top of it pushed up against one wall. To the left of it, there was a window painted on the wall with two pieces of red fabric pinned up on either side of it. And below that, there was a little wooden chest.

In one corner, there was a table and two chairs next to a rocking horse and a candle. And there was a pocket mirror taped to the wall above a rocking chair.

I walked slowly into the room and headed towards the wooden chest. When I opened it up and looked inside, I found a few things that I remembered from my childhood in the railway car; crayons and blank paper, a china rabbit the size of a human man's thumb, a small wooden cat and a few multicoloured marbles.

I picked up a marble and the cat and stared down at them. Then, I let out a blissful sigh and cuddled them close to my chest, sucked back into my little girlhood.

I suddenly remembered the loss of my teenage voice and dropped the items back into the chest before going to stand in front of the mirror. I gasped at the sight of my reflection.

It wasn't just my voice that had changed; my appearance had changed, too. No wonder my legs were shorter and my hands were smaller. I had shrunken down and turned back into my five-year-old self.

My hair had grown in length and the skin around my mouth was smooth with no trace of the scar that had brought me so much pain over the years. And when I turned round, there was nothing on my back but my number. The scar between the two digits from my scuffle with 65 was gone, too.

"15, are you in here?" The door was pushed open wider and my parents walked in. I shrugged.

"I didn't even know I _had _a room here," I said before I caught sight of a gear on Mom's right index finger. "Wait, you guys are married?" My parents stared at me in surprise and then exchanged a worried glance.

"15, are you feeling OK?" asked Mom. I nodded.

"Don't worry," I chuckled, smiling nervously. "I'm fine. I just tripped up while I was running outside. I must've hit my head harder than I thought." I quickly decided to get off this subject and pointed a finger at Mom, faking a scream.

"Oh, no! An evil witch at twelve o'clock!" I cried. "We gotta get away or she'll turn us into frogs!" I dashed out of the room and grabbed Dad's hand as I passed him. Behind us, Mom let out a witch's cackle and stepped into the hall.

"I'm going to catch you!" she teased. Dad pulled his hand out of mine just as I stopped in front of the bucket and formed a religious sign with his index fingers.

"Be gone, evil one!" he yelled at her before he scooped me up and got into the bucket. "Come on, 15. I know where we can hide." He grabbed the crank and the elevator freefell until it almost collided with the ground floor.

He pushed the door open with his staff and crouched in a dark corner near a red curtain with me still in his arms. 5 walked past and did a double take when he saw us.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We're playing a game," I replied. "Mom's the evil witch and we're hiding from her."

"Oh, OK," said 5. He shrugged and pushed aside the curtain, entering the room behind it just as Mom slid down a rope and landed in the bucket. She got to her feet and walked towards the curtain. Dad crouched further back into the corner.

Suddenly, Mom switched on the lights inside her eyes and looked to her left. I screwed up my eyes and raised a hand in front of my face in response.

"Aw, c'mon," I said as Dad stood up. "Using your lights is cheating, Mom." My mother just laughed in response.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I still found you."

"Yes, but can you still catch us?" Dad asked teasingly. Without warning, he pushed past Mom and we got back into the elevator. Mom got up just as he started turning the crank.

"Hey, that's not fair!" she yelled up at us. Dad set me down and we both laughed.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear lady," he called down to her. He continued turning the crank until we reached the throne room. He got out and went and sat down. I could see through the transparent clock face that the sun was almost totally gone.

"15, come here," said Dad. I shifted my gaze down from the clock face and walked forward, clambering up to sit on his knee when I was right in front of the throne.

"You know, I like this hiding place better," I said jokingly. "She'll never find us here." Dad nodded solemnly and placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"Now, 15," he said, "someday I won't be able to carry out my duties as leader anymore. And when that day comes, I'll need someone to take over for me. And that someone is you."

"I know."

"Of course, that day won't come for a long time and you've still got a few years left until you're old enough to train so that you're ready for it. But you still need to understand what you'll be training for before you start your training."

"Yes."

"Now, the first thing you need to understand is that there's a lot more to being a leader than getting your own way all the time."

"Yes."

"When you're the leader of a group, it is your duty to guide and protect the others in the group to the best of your ability. And sometimes, you will need to make difficult choices in order to carry out that duty. Now, the others won't always agree with the choices you make and they _will _become angry with you for making them at times. But, sooner or later, they'll come to realise that you made them for their own good and not just yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," I said, nodding with a small smile. Dad smiled too, then.

"Good girl," he said. He took off his hat and placed it on my head. "I'm sure you'll make a fine leader someday." I widened my smile and let my head loll against his chest, the hat tipping to one side slightly as I did so.

"It would be an honour to have my position passed onto you," Dad said as he played with the ends of my hair. "You may not completely understand all of this now but you will someday. You're a smart girl, 15. And I'm proud to call you my heir."

I couldn't help myself. I started sobbing quietly and pressed my face against his chest. He lifted the hat and placed a hand on top of my head.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No," I sniffed. "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm just so happy." I pulled my face away from his chest and he chuckled lightly.

"You funny little thing," he said. Then, he smiled deviously and slipped a hand under my arm. I knew what was coming next.

"No, don't!" I begged. "Please, don't!" But he did. He immediately started tickling me under my arm and I immediately cracked up, wriggling and trying to squirm away as I did so.

"Well, look at this." The tickling stopped when we heard Mom's voice and she walked towards the throne. "Crocodile tears one minute and a big fit of the giggles the next. It must be bedtime."

"What?" I whined. I looked pleadingly at Dad but he just chuckled and stood up, depositing me into Mom's waiting arms.

"You heard her," he said gently but firmly. I knew that if I went to sleep in the dream, I'd wake up in the real world. But I didn't want to protest and spoil it all, so I just smiled sadly and nodded in submission to my father.

Mom took me downstairs to my room and lit the candle in there. Then, she bundled me into a cute pink nightdress and sat on the edge of the bed, running part of a small human comb through my hair. It felt nice.

Once she was finishing combing my hair, Dad came into the room and she got up and whispered something in his "ear".

"For God's sake, 14!" he hissed in embarrassment. "Not in front of the child!" Mom laughed.

"You're such a kidder, 1," she said. "And besides, 15's just that. She's a child, so she wouldn't have any idea what I was talking about even if she heard me."

_Oh, yes, I would! _I thought cheekily. I stupidly allowed myself to let out an over-the-top laugh before I remembered that I was supposed to be a kid and regained my composure.

Mom and Dad exchanged a glance before she chuckled uncomfortably, kissed him on the cheek and sauntered out of the room. Dad went and sat down on the rocking chair, pulling me up onto his lap when I approached. My head instinctively lolled against his chest and he stroked my hair before starting to rock the chair back and forth. As he did so (still stroking my hair), he began to sing softly;

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Ev'ry morning you greet me_

_Small and white_

_Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow_

_May you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever._"

I was amazed. I'd never known that my father could sing, let alone so beautifully. I could tell that it was meant to be a love song, but the way he sang it completely changed it into a lullaby. A lullaby so hauntingly quiet, so perfectly lovely that I almost fell asleep right in the middle.

Dad smiled and got up. He carried me over to the bed and I snuggled down under the covers, tucking Mr. Froggy under my arm in the process. Dad bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my girl," he whispered. I blinked and smiled sleepily up at him. At the same time, Mom came back into the room and stood in the doorway. Dad stood up straight and walked towards the door, stopping beside her. She gave his hand a squeeze before blowing out the candle and plunging the room into darkness.

I closed my eyes just as they both went out and closed the door.

**~Prey~**

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I almost wanted to try and get back into the dream, but I didn't dare risk it in case someone came in.

So, although it pained me to do so, I swung my legs out of bed and lifted the strands of white wool off the hook. The orange paint at both ends of each strand had long since dried out, so I set the strands down on the bed and pulled out the body.

I plonked myself down in a chair and started sewing the woollen dreadlocks onto the head, letting out a sigh as I did so.

I could see so much of my dear little prodigy in this soon-to-be-born child, and it made my chest hurt and my eyes blur with the tears I couldn't shed when I thought about the similarities.

Finally, I finished sewing on the dreadlock hair and set the body down on the seat before stepping back to look over my handiwork.

After six months of putting this project together, it was finally ready. Now, all I needed was the talisman.


	4. Tatoos

I actually really like the way I portrayed 47 in this chapter. Remember that she's been in the Emptiness with the Hunter tracking her down for over a year and then consider the character change she's undergone between her disappearance and reappearance.

**Bet you never thought that a character who was just a cute, jovial little five-year-old in "Soulbound" could be so…sinister, did you?**

**If you read my profile, you'll probably remember that 47 is voiced by Grey DeLisle. In "Soulbound", she was supposed to sound like the younger version of Cheetara from the 2011 remake of the "Thundercats" cartoons. In "Prey", she's supposed to sound more like a blend of Mandy from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" and Azula from "Avatar: The Last Airbender".**

**And if you don't know who any of those characters are, turn on the TV!**

**16 and 15's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4-Tatoos

**16's POV**

"So, what did you want me for, 15?" I asked, taking a seat. She let out a sigh before answering.

"I want you," she said slowly, "to help me get the talisman from your father." My eyes widened.

"OK," I replied. "Just one question, though; are you nuts? I can't steal the talisman from my dad! And what do you want it for, anyway?"

"That was two questions."

"I don't care! Why do you want the talisman so badly that you'd ask me to steal it from my dad? Tell me, now!" 15 sighed and walked towards her bed, crouching down and sliding her hands underneath once she was beside it.

Then, she stood up and pulled out something small and limp. She carried it over to her chair and set it down on the seat.

"I'm creating a child, 16," she explained. "I was attacked by the Hunter soon after your father destroyed the Machine for the first time. 84 saved me but not before it had quite a bit of fun with me. And now that it's back, I have a feeling that something bad will happen. And maybe, the Hunter _will _eventually finish off what it started and kill me."

"But why would that make you want to create a child and ask me to steal the talisman for you?" I asked.

"I'm the only one my father has left. And if I create a child, then that means he won't have to be alone if I die. He'll still have part of me."

"OK, but there are about three problems with your plan," I said. "First, you've never had sex. Second, you're still single and the few bachelors that are available are either too old or too young for you. And third, that looks like the body of a five-year-old child so how are you supposed to birth a baby's soul into it?"

"I don't need to have sex or a boyfriend or even get pregnant," she replied. "I'm going to use the talisman and the transfer chamber in the Scientist's workshop to bring her to life." My eyes widened again.

"Are you serious?" I cried in disbelief. "You said that you want this kid to be around so your dad will still have a part of you if you die. But you know what he's like. Do you honestly think that he could love it or even tolerate it if you died during its creation?"

"It wouldn't be her fault if I died during her creation," 15 whimpered. "And I won't die, anyway. Do you remember what happened to the talisman when 101 died?"

"It was heavily damaged by fire and destroyed itself when it was about to release her soul. But her soul managed to reform itself and leave for the Other World. And Dad saved the biggest piece of the talisman, which was the symbol that looks like an arch." 15 nodded.

"And that one goes at the bottom when a human wants to transfer their soul into a…what's that word again?" I let out an exasperated sigh. She _always _forgot the scientific term for our kind. Hell, 10 knew the term off by heart by the time she was two.

"Homunculus," I groaned.

"Thanks," replied 15. "Anyway, it's only one symbol so it probably won't kill me. Not like it would if it were the whole talisman. Now, this is going to be a very risky operation and you're either with me or against me. So, will you help me or not?"

I hesitated to answer for quite a long time. My gaze kept switching from 15 to the door to the body on the chair and back again. I almost wanted to go running out of the room, screaming her plans at the top of my voice for all to hear.

This was all just crazy. 15 had just asked me to help her sign her own death warrant and I was debating on whether or not to say yes. Any normal person would've said no in a heartbeat. And what was more, she expected me to steal for her.

And the child…I hadn't even thought about the child. Considering the body's appearance and 15's explanation, it was going to be a girl. But 15 had simply referred to the kid as either "she" or "her" during the talk we'd just had.

Did the kid even have a name yet? Was I going to have to explain to 1 why I was saddling him with a motherless child if 15 didn't make it? And how was I going to explain it all to my own father if she died?

I looked over at the body. It was pale yellow in colour with a single strap that looked identical to those of 1 and 15 on its front. It also had white woollen dreadlocks that were coloured orange at the ends.

The strap, however, was what caught me off guard. When I was little, my parents had decided that fastenings were too permanent for a child. So, I didn't actually get my buttons until my seventh birthday and after that, they were on every new body that my soul was transferred into.

If 15 had put a strap on the body, then that could only mean that she was going to keep it as a child forever. That revelation almost made me angry. I knew that the kid's soul couldn't exactly grow unless it was conceived, carried and given birth to, but was she even going to give it a _chance _to grow up?

"Answer my question!" 15's sudden, impatient demand snapped me out of my train of thought and made me blink in surprise. I let out a sigh and my mind raced for a few more seconds. If she was going to die, the least I could do was buy her a few more hours of living time.

"Y-Your kid's body may be complete," I started, "but it-I mean, _she'll _need stuff when she's actually born, won't she? A bed, toys, a room of her own…that sort of thing. I could even make some clothes for her, if you like." 15 smiled widely.

"Oh, you are _so _right!" she cried, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes. "I was so desperate to bring her to life that I completely forgot about all the stuff she was going to need afterwards." I moaned an almost-inaudible moan.

15 had gradually softened and opened up her heart again over the years, the same way that my mother had after she met my dad. But the difference between them was that Mom's emotions were pretty consistent and 15's were _still _an absolute mess, even after all this time. She still had quite a few mood swings and her constant shifts in attitude still gave me whiplash. But at least, she'd let up on the swearing and insults just a little bit.

"And don't forget that she'll need some way to defend herself with the Hunter around," I reminded 15. She nodded and dashed back over to her bed, pulling her pipe weapon out from underneath it.

"Would you happen to have any spare fabric in your room, 16?" she asked. I nodded and then, she mimicked the action. "Good. You bring it in here and we'll work on stuff for the kid together. OK?"

"OK," I repeated. She nodded a second time and climbed up onto the windowsill. I clambered up behind her just as she tied a rope tightly around a hook near a hole in the glass. Then, she tossed the end of the rope through the hole and slid down it until she reached the ground.

"Ta-ta!" she called up to me. "I'll see you in a bit." I gave her a hesitant little wave in response.

"Uh…yeah," I replied. "Bye." I watched her walk off and then jumped off the sill onto the floor.

I wondered if there was anything I could do to stall this whole thing even just a little more. If 15 wanted to have a child then I could relate to that, but I didn't want her to have one through a method that would almost certainly kill her.

True, I hate her guts at times but I've never exactly wished death, disease and famine on her and her family, either.

Of course, the day when 1 would find out would have to arrive eventually. So, I could only hope that 15 had a good explanation on her hands because even if I was helping her now, she would be on her own when that moment came.

**15's POV**

I shuddered as I walked amongst the ruins of the cathedral. I'd never actually lived here but for some reason, it felt like a lost home to me. Probably because these were the remains of the place of my conception.

Anyway, I continued on until I was below what had once been a fighter plane that had crashed into the roof. On the ground beneath it, buried under the snow, was a small electric fan with a dead motor, its rusted blades motionless.

Snagged on one of the blades was a torn, slightly-charred piece of red fabric. I knew that it could only be my father's old cape from his time as leader of the clan. I reached between the metal "bars" of the fan and pulled the fabric out, stuffing it inside my chest a second later.

I stiffened, a little startled by the sudden change in the intensity of the air around me. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, pulling my body and my pipe into position at snail speed. I heard footsteps from behind me and my eyes snapped open as I whipped round with a growl.

The woman in front of the point of my pipe stepped back a little. Her purple hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a long string, which had two tiny white feathers attached to it at the ends. There were black lines painted under her eyes and a black ninja mask was covering the lower half of her face. And then, below the mask, was her ravaged body.

She had no right hand. Instead, there was a rope tied around the spot above where her wrist had once been. And below the rope was the object it was securing to the stump of her arm; a fishhook. There was also a strap running from her left shoulder to the top of her right hip, securing another fishhook to her back.

And on each arm, there was a trio of small white patches that could've been pointing towards her hand (and hook), her shoulders or both. They looked like little white tattoos and I could tell that she had once been beautiful.

"What's the matter, 15?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled because of the mask. "Don't you recognise your old friend?" I let out a choked gasp and stumbled backwards, staring at her in horror. How did she know my name? Who was she?

"I guess you don't recognise me," she tutted, inspecting her fingertips. "Though I suppose that I _have _changed a bit. But for the better, don't you think?" She pulled down the mask and smiled roguishly. "My dear mentor?" I gasped again.

"47," I said breathlessly. "What happened to you?"

"Oh," she said matter-of-factly. "Just a bad makeover. It's me, the new and improved 47. And I've made the most of it." She began to pace around me like a tiger psychologically torturing its prey before moving in for the kill.

"Wh-What are you still doing out here?" I shivered. "Why haven't you come back? Y-You belong with your parents, with me and my clan. Not out here in this horrible place." 47 threw back her head and laughed.

"This 'horrible place' has a name, you know," she said. "15, welcome to the Emptiness, the place of your past and my future. Welcome to my home." She came closer until her face was just millimetres away from mine, her hook hand curled around my shoulder-and-neck area.

"Stay," she coaxed in a seductive voice. "You'll like it." I breathed in quick, startled little pants. I didn't like this so-called 'new and improved 47'. She was too feral, too much like the Hunter, too much like…me.

"No!" I suddenly snapped. I closed my eyes then so I wasn't exactly sure what I did with my hands. But I'm pretty sure that I just shoved her or something because I felt her hook hand leave my neck.

"No?" 47 repeated. "How disappointing. But I'm sure that I can change your mind, in spite of that ridiculous stubbornness you inherited from your father. After all, I _do _have the powers of persuasion and reason on my side." I opened my eyes and stared at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked. 47 was still pacing, her hand holding her hook behind her back, like she was out on a casual stroll.

"Something drew us together the day we met, 15," she drawled. "Call it what you will. Fate, destiny…"

"A woman called 101," I said. She nodded stiffly.

"Personally, I think it was my own curiosity. And remember how you said that I sounded like you did at that age? Well, little did either of us know, that we were similar in more ways than one."

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand what you mean." 47 laughed.

"We're like sisters, 15. Don't you see? We were both hyperactive little twits at the age of five, we were both nomads at one time or another, we're both bastards, our mothers were both whores and neither of our fathers were there for us when we were growing up."

"Stop it!" I snapped. "You were only a bastard until your parents got married just after your sixth birthday. And my mother was _not _a whore. There's a major difference between our conceptions, 47. I was conceived due to an act of love between my parents but you were conceived so your father could convince your mother to stop bugging him."

"The other three points are still valid, though."

"No, they're not! Stop talking like that! Your father hated you until after 9 destroyed the Machine for the second time. I didn't know mine while I was growing up purely because my mother couldn't let go of her own pride. But I don't care about that. All that matters to me is the fact that he's here _now_."

"Well, all that matters to me is that fact that you were a nomad once, too," replied 47. "So, why not become one again?"

"Piss off!" I yelled. I tried to make a dash for the exit but 47 stepped out in front of me and blocked my path.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked teasingly. I glared furiously, wondering why I didn't just smash her stupid, smiling face and get it over with.

"I told you to piss off," I said slowly, just to make sure that the message hit home this time. "What are you? Deaf?"

"Aha!" she cried triumphantly, shoving her hook hand under my nose. "That's the reaction I've been waiting for! It only goes to prove that we're exactly the same."

"No!" I sobbed, clamping my hands over my "ears". I couldn't look at her arm. It was disfigured, it was disgusting, it made me want to be sick. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Cry all you want, 15," 47 said with a dangerous edge to her voice. "And you can deny it until your lips are numb. We're exactly alike. You can't escape it."

"NO!" I couldn't take this anymore. I ran with my hands still on either side of my head and my eyes still closed. Then suddenly, I went skidding and crashed into a wall.

To add insult to injury, my own pipe clunked me on the head. I sat up and glared at 47.

"Just in case," she sniggered. In answer, I wearily got to my feet, picked up my pipe, stomped out of the cathedral and its graveyard/courtyard and left her there.


	5. Not Quite Perfection

This'll probably be my last update for a little while since I'm back to school tomorrow and it's my birthday the day after tomorrow. I can't believe I'm gonna be fifteen in two days…

**Getting back to the story, in 15's narrated segment of this chapter, she and 16 figure out a name for the child through a combination of a flick through the Bible and 16's sudden transformation into a philosopher.**

**Before we get started, let me make one thing perfectly clear; I am not here to offend anyone's beliefs. Nor am I here to start a debate on the merits of Christianity or any other religion. I'm just using a few biblical references to work out a name for an OC.**

**Though if you don't wanna sit through an RE lesson, you might wanna leave the Internet now and wait for the next chapter.**

**10 and 15's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5-Not Quite Perfection

**10's POV**

"Hello?" 7 called, pushing open the door of the only room we hadn't yet checked. "Anyone in here?" I switched on my lights and moved my head slowly, casting a yellowish-white glow around the room.

There was very little furniture left in this room, save for the odd toy and a wooden crib in one corner.

Something told me that this room had once belonged to a baby and it seemed like an unnecessary waste that such a young child should die, especially during the War of the Machines. I suddenly felt a great sadness for a human infant that I'd never known.

But this sadness only lasted for a brief moment before 7 interrupted it.

"Let's face it," she tutted. "109 and those other two aren't anywhere in this street. And it's getting dark out. We should get back to the house and tell the others that we haven't found anything. Besides, we can always go out again tomorrow."

_Aw, c'mon, 7! _I whined in flicker speech. _Can't we stay and check around a little more?_

"Sorry, 10," she replied. "We can't. You know the Hunter is always more active at night. We have to leave _now_. Like I said, we can come back tomorrow." I sighed silently in submission to my adoptive grandmother and followed her out of the room.

We hopped carefully down the crumbling stairs and front steps before 7 stuck an arm out in front of me.

"Wait a minute," she said quietly. "Something's not right."

_What do you mean?_ I asked. As soon as my lights stopped flashing, there was a growl from the direction of one of the houses nearby. 7 tensed up and knocked her helmet down in front of her face.

"It's the Hunter," she hissed urgently. "I think he saw your lights. Keep your bow handy and don't try to talk." I nodded, slipping my bow over my head and pulling an arrow out of my quiver. There was another growl and I backed up towards the steps.

Suddenly, a large black shadow leapt into the clearing and slammed straight into 7. I cried out and my fingers trembled as I struggled to get the arrow into position. But I managed to fire it and get the Hunter's attention before it could further its attack on 7.

The Hunter started towards me and the closer it got, the brighter its eyes shone. I quickly reached behind me into my quiver and shot another arrow into the eye in the centre. The Hunter roared and raked me diagonally across my front, sending me flying.

I sat up and examined the four long, thin tears in my front. The wounds weren't deep and the Styrofoam layering hadn't been damaged much but it still hurt and it scared me to imagine that I could've died had they been any deeper.

I looked up when I heard a warrior's cry and saw 7 get sent flying into the wall, dislodging several small pieces of brick as she hit it. As she crashed to the ground and her skullmet came off, the Hunter finally pulled my arrow out of its eye and turned back to me.

My hands automatically felt their way to the quiver on my back but then, I realised that I no longer had my bow. I let my hands weakly fall to the ground beside me and stared up at the Hunter, my breath seizing in my throat and icy chills racing down my spine.

"Over here, you big ugly dinosaur!" 7 yelled. The Hunter's head swivelled round but it still wasn't quick enough. 7 jumped up and stabbed her spear into its shoulder blade before it could even attempt to stop her. The Hunter shrieked in pain and swatted desperately at the spear, giving 7 time to sprint over and help me to my feet.

Finally, the Hunter dislodged the spear from its shoulder and gave us one last hiss before sprinting off somewhere. I stood trembling by 7's side for what seemed like forever before my adoptive grandmother finally moved.

"Get your bow and arrows," she told me. "I'll carry you." She bent over and picked up her spear before heading back over to the wall. Still trembling, I removed my quiver from my back and stuffed the bow and the two arrows into it. When 7 came back over, she was carrying the two feathers from her skullmet.

"Lie down on your back," she told me. "And give me that quiver." I hurried to comply and once the quiver was secured on her back, she slid her hands underneath me and stood up. Then, she slid her spear between her lips, "bit" down hard to secure it there and we were off.

**~Prey~**

"Oh, dear God!" 12 cried once she spotted the tears in my front side. "This way, please, girls! 2, get the needle and the blue thread!" She dashed through the red curtain into the infirmary/workshop and 7 followed her, setting me down on a roller-skate bed as soon as she was inside.

Within seconds, 12 was down on one knee and was just about to start mending the biggest tear when my parents came in.

"What happened?" Daddy demanded. I shuddered a little and almost got pricked by the needle in the process. 5 being angry was scary enough but I'd never seen _my father_ get angry before. It probably would've been funny if it hadn't been so new, so unusual, so terrifying.

"It was my fault," said 7. "The Hunter attacked me first and 10 drew attention to herself. She was trying to protect me and…I'm sorry, 6." I sat up, reached over, took hold of her arm and shook my head sadly.

"I trusted you, 7," Daddy said slowly. "And you let me down. You should've protected her." He shot a glance at me. "You're not to go out there again, you hear?"

"But 6-" 7 tried to say before he cut her off.

"No," he said. "I mean it. She's not going out again and that's…that's…" He trailed off, his eyes growing wide. Momma kept alternating glances between him, 7 and me, looking more and more worried with every second of his silence.

"What is it, 6?" 2 asked from a corner. "What did you see?" Daddy breathed a short sigh before his breathing gradually turning into shallow, rapid pants.

"F-Fifteen?" he whispered before repeating it more loudly. "15?" There were footsteps outside the curtain and then, 1 came in.

"What about 15?" he asked. A second after he spoke, Daddy suddenly screamed and fell onto his knees, clamping his hands over his "ears" and digging his fingertips into his scalp.

"No!" he sobbed. "No! Don't do it! No, you mustn't! 15, you mustn't! No! Get away from her! Don't touch her! Leave her alone! No! No!" He screamed again and then flopped forward onto his face, going limp a second later.

"6!" cried 7. Momma was on the ground beside him in a second and then, 2 went over and helped her to carry him to another bed. 1, meanwhile, looked around the room with an uncertain look in his eyes before shuffling out. As he went, there was a gust of wind and then more footsteps.

"She's wrong," 15 muttered angrily. "Didn't she even hear herself there? She's insane. But I don't care either way. Like it or not, we're not the same and I'm not going to join her. And the way she looked when I said no…argh! She couldn't have looked more shocked if I'd spat in her face!"

"So," I heard 1 say, "I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me where you've been or why you're so angry all of a sudden?"

"No, I'm not!" she snapped. "Stop bugging me about where I go all the time, Dad! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk right now!" The next thing I heard was 15 stomping up the stairs. Then, Momma came over and started flickering.

_I'm scared, honey_, she said. _You and 6 are both having really weird visions these days. And what do you think episode in the hall was about?_

_I don't know_, I replied. _But I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen really soon._

**15's POV**

"We should probably wait until morning to sort this stuff out," 16 said as she looked over the various bits and bobs we'd both gathered. "For now, why don't we try thinking up a name for her?"

"Wow," I said. "I hadn't even thought of any ideas for a name. Uh…how about 51? It's my name but backwards."

"It's a good idea, but it doesn't seem very original," she replied. "What about…17? Or 20? Or 0.5?"

"No, no, no. Those _could _be good names but they just don't seem to fit her." We both glanced at the body on the chair. "Take a look at her appearance. Almost everything about it is unique, so I think she should have a unique name to go with it." 16 gasped excitedly.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," she said. She dashed out of the room and returned a few minutes later, hauling a leather-bound book behind her.

"What's that?" I asked. She panted and mopped her brow before clearing her throat and answering.

"It's a Bible I found in my room when we first moved here."

"And why did you bring it in here when we're trying to make up names? Did you suddenly get the urge to pray or something?"

"No," replied 16. "It's nothing like that. Besides, religion just isn't a thing with our kind, you know? Anyway, I figured that maybe the Bible could help us figure out a name. It has a lot of stuff to do with numbers in it. Hell, they even wrote a book called Numbers."

"Oh. Well, OK, then," I said. "Let's have a look through it and see what we can come up with." She nodded and opened up the Bible, thumbing through the pages until she got to the last book; Revelation.

"Oh! Here's something," she said. "Chapter 13, verses 17 to 18." I approached the Bible and started reading the segment she was pointing at;

…_so that no one could buy or sell unless he had the mark, which is the name of the beast or the number of his name._

_This calls for wisdom. If anyone has insight, let him calculate the number of the beast, for it is man's number. His number is 666._

"And what did you want me to see this for?" I asked when I was done. "Are you suggesting that I name her 666?"

"No. Just hear me out. How much do you know about Christianity?"

"Not very much. Why?"

"Well," she started, "I don't know very much about either religion. But during my teenage years, I developed a bit of an interest in the Bible, particularly the Book of Revelation.

"From what I know, in Christianity, the number 777 represents the threefold perfection of the Holy Trinity. You know, the Father, Son and Holy Spirit?"

"Um…yes."

"And the number 666 represents the Devil and his imperfections. So, the number 6 is meant to be a symbol of imperfection and the number 7 is meant to be a symbol of perfection. At least, in the eyes of Christians. In fact, the number 7 pops up quite a lot in Revelation.

"Look, what I'm trying to get at is…why don't we use those two numbers as a method of thinking up a name?"

"So, I should name her either 67 or 76?" I asked, feeling a little confused and overwhelmed at 16's random understanding of religious philosophy.

"No," said 16. "How about you name her…Three-three-three?"

"Three-three-three?"

"Or Three-hundred-and-thirty-three, if you like. Think about it. Three is half of six and half of seven minus a half. So, the number 333 is not quite perfection, but not quite imperfection either."

"Oh! I get it!" I cried in realisation. "If we name her 333, it'll represent the fact that she's not perfect but at the same time, she's not imperfect."

"Good job, little 15," she squealed affectionately. "You're learning a lot today."

"I am. I really am. Except for one thing."

"What's that?" I took a deep breath and headed for the pen and inkbottle in the corner.

"I don't like the name Three-three-three," I said, picking them up. "It sounds silly, but I don't like the name Three-hundred-and-thirty-three, either. It's too hard to say in conversation. So, how about…Three Thirty-three?"

"Three Thirty-three?" said 16. Then, she nodded. "That's a good name. I like it. And it's unique, so it suits both her and the kind of name you wanted to give her."

I smiled as I dipped the pen in the inkbottle and 16 took hold of the body. I drew a small "3" on each shoulder and then a bigger three on the spine.

It was settled. My daughter was going to be called 333.


	6. Cousins

Hey there, hi there, ho there! I'm Demon Llama Nerd and I recently watched "Hunger Games: The Movie". And it was awesome! But is it me or does the Capitol look like the Emerald City if it was designed by Charles Manson?

Anyway, remember how I said that "Prey" would probably be shorter than "Soulbound"? Well, I take it back. Now, I think it'll be longer or the same length. We'll have to wait and see.

**And I noticed how nobody hated me despite the fact that 101, after all the shit she's been through, got killed off in the prologue. Well, thanks for that, I guess.**

**Finally, I'm considering doing a remake of "Soulbound". I know that when I first started that story, I was still in the learning curve of writing fanfiction, but I don't see that as an excuse for the large amounts of filler. So, think I should remake it? Just say so in a review if the answer is yes.**

**All 16's POV in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6-Cousins

**16's POV**

15 and I both woke up bright and early and once we set to work, we didn't stop until the early afternoon. During that time, our progress depended mostly on luck.

First, we had to make sure that we both woke before anyone else did. And while 15 retrieved a cushion from the living room, I was saddled with the task of retrieving the talisman from my parents' room.

I knew that both of my parents were heavy sleepers, but I still stopped and flinched with every creak of the door as I edged it open. But once it was open and I was in the room, it was all a matter of poking around in my father's chest for a triangular amulet.

Hey, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Ever since the library burned down, Dad had slept with the talisman inside his chest every night. And don't forget that since it was the early hours of the morning in the middle of winter, I had to do this in total darkness.

Anyway, I groped my way over to the bed and carefully ran my hands over the chest of the body that was closest to me. And I found Mom's button.

_Damn it! Wrong one! _I thought in frustration. I removed my hands from her chest and felt down near her feet until I found Dad's ankles.

My hand was robotic as I took hold of his zipper and pulled it down. I carefully reached inside his chest and poked around a little bit until my fingertips brushed against the talisman. Then, feeling disgusted and hating myself for what I was doing, I took it out and zipped him up before returning to the landing.

15 was already in the room when I carried the talisman into it and closed the door.

"You've been acting strangely and when Mom and Dad wake up, they're bound to notice that the talisman is missing," I said to her. "If they put two and two together and decide that we have something to do with it, I'm blaming you because you're the one who put me up to this in the first place."

"Pfft. Whatever," she replied. "Just get over here and help me." I was a little surprised at her as I stuffed the talisman inside my chest. 15 didn't like sleeping in or being inactive, so I thought she would've been less grumpy about getting up so early.

Then, it hit me. She'd insisted again and again that she wasn't going to die during the transfer, but as that moment came closer and closer, even _she _was getting unsure about the whole thing. And she'd realised that the faster we got 333's stuff ready and got to the Scientist's house, the faster she was probably going to have to leave 1.

**~Prey~**

When we were finally finished, we put all of our handiwork together and stood back to look it over.

The cushion and a blanket were to serve as 333's bed and for her toys, we'd carved a few animals the size of a human's thumbnail out of a block of wood and sewn together a cat plushie. As for her clothes, she just had a few for now just to get her started; a red dress made from the remains of 1's old cape, a pink nightdress for sleeping in and a blue coat with a furry hood to keep her warm outside while the snow was still around.

And for her weapon, 15 had made her a small dagger similar to the one 47 used to have.

Once we were done surveying our work, we tidied it all into a corner and covered it with a large white tarp. We couldn't have 1 coming in and discovering it, after all.

Suddenly, 15 undid her chest and pulled out a folded piece of notepaper.

"Can you give this to my dad?" she asked as she handed it to me. "In case I don't get a chance?" I took the note, unfolded it and started to read what it said in response.

_My dear father, _it began.

_If you're reading this, it most likely means that I'm dead. And it's also likely to mean that 16 is standing in front of you with a little white-haired girl._

_That girl is 333. She's your granddaughter, but don't bother asking who her father is. She doesn't have one because I used the talisman to bring her to life. 16 can give you more information on that, if you like._

_Please, Dad. Don't be mad at either of them. It's not 16's fault and it's not 333's fault, either. At least now, you'll still have a part of me. Even if I'm not alive. I only hope you can forgive me._

_I love you…and I'm sorry._

Just as I reached the bottom, 15 snatched the note out of my hands, screwed it up, walked over into the centre of the room and threw it at the doll's house bed. It lodged itself just under there and then, she sat down and hugged her knees and began to sob.

I walked over and put a hand on her back. In response, she turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her eyeglass casings into my chest. We held that position until she grew calm enough to speak.

"What kind of daughter am I?" she sniffled. "How could I do this to him? My own father! Sure, he has his flaws but he's a good man. And here I am putting him at risk of losing his only child."

"It's all right, 15," I crooned, ruffling her hair as if she really _was _my beloved little sister. "Look, all that stuff I said about blaming you if we get caught…forget it, OK? We'll share the blame, OK?" Then, I sighed. "If you don't want to go through with the transfer right now, we can wait a couple of days, if you like."

"No. No," said 15. "I want to do it today. The sooner, the better. I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer, anyway." She thought for a minute. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, 16? I've never really given you a reason to."

"That doesn't matter. Since our dads are 'brothers' in a manner of speaking, then that kinda makes us cousins or something. So, we have to look out for each other." She pulled away a little and chuckled.

"The younger cousin looking out for the older cousin," she mused. "But hey, you have a point. And maybe you can help me look after 333 when she's here."

"I'd like that. Thanks." I chuckled then and looked into 15's eyes. "Something tells me that no matter what we do, our relationship's always gonna mirror the one between our fathers, though."

Suddenly, the door burst open and we looked up in surprise as 8 chuckled cruelly.

"Hey, look, guys," he sneered. "Two little lesbians." 15 didn't release her grip on me and I didn't release her from mine. She didn't glare at 8 either, so I did it for her with enough anger to come from both of us.

Somehow, I don't think gay guys or girls would last very long in this clan. Not with 8 around. Hell, I don't think they'd last long if he _wasn't _around, either.

It was 10 who finally came in and saved us. She ran up to 8 and grabbed his arm before flickering something. A few seconds later, he nodded.

"I'll be right there," he told her. 10 dashed off somewhere and 8 looked at the two men beside him. "I gotta go. Her dad's only gonna let her scout if I'm with her. And hopefully, scouting will be easier to get through with her than with 11. At least, she's quiet." He shrugged at the men and walked off. 15 and I stood up as our fathers entered the room.

"All right, girls. Listen," said Dad. "We wanna ask you some questions. I woke up this morning and the talisman was missing. Would either of you know anything about that?"

"Let me guess," I said, putting my hands on my hips indignantly. "Since you think 15 and I are in cahoots with each other now, you figured that we'd be the prime suspects in the Case of the Missing Talisman?"

"Uh…no, 16," said Dad. "That's not what I meant-"

"I don't suppose you have any proof?" As I cut him off, I raised a hand and inspected my fingertips with narrowed eyes, 15-style. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my cousin give me a small, subtle grin and a thumbs-up.

"Less of the lippy attitude, young lady," my father said, sounding like he was starting to get angry. "You think that we think you're the prime suspects? Fine. Did you take the talisman? There! I said it!"

"No, we didn't," I replied, folding my arms. "So, off with you now. Go on." I glanced over at 1 and realised that he was staring at the notepaper lodged between the floor and the bed.

"May I inquire as to why you suddenly find a scrunched-up ball of paper so fascinating?"

_Nice save, 15_, I told her with my eyebrows. I'm pretty sure she got the gist of it. She'd been reading other people's eyebrows for years.

"N-Nothing. Nothing," 1 stammered, blinking a few times. "It's just…6 said some very worrying things in the infirmary last night and I…" He closed his eyes and shook his head before sweeping out of the room. As Dad watched him go, he caught sight of the tarp-covered mess.

"What's under there?" he asked. 15 shrugged nonchalantly.

"Part of the ceiling collapsed there and I didn't want the unsightly rubble lying around and making people trip over," fibbed 15. "But I'm too lazy to clean it up properly, so I covered it." Dad looked up and then, he shook his head too when he saw no cracks or crevices in the ceiling.

"You know what?" he said. "I'm not even gonna ask anymore. If you don't wanna tell me the truth, that's your business. Not mine. You're-You're wasting my time. I have to find the talisman." He stomped out onto the landing, slamming the door behind him. 15 and I stood staring at it.

"Before today, I always thought of you as both a good liar and a sensational actress," I mused. "Now, even though you're still the former, you're no longer the latter. In my eyes, at least." She chuckled and slapped me on the back.

"You're OK, kid," she smiled. "You're OK."

**~Prey~**

Soon, we were standing outside the Scientist's house near the remains of 101's funeral pyre. 15, her stomach heavily swollen because 333 was curled up in a foetal position inside it, allowed me to stop for a moment and pay my respects.

She stood back with her head bowed as I knelt by the snow-covered mound and placed my hand on it. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer to our lost friend to ask her to help 15 get through this and to protect us all. As I stood up and followed 15 inside, I thought I heard 101's answering laughter being carried on the wind.

Then came the long climb up to the workshop. I had to give 15 quite a bit of help until we finally reached the landing on the second floor. Once we were in the workshop and standing atop the desk, 15 took out 333 and I took out her coat and dress so that they'd be ready for her when she woke up. Then, 15 got to her feet.

"The talisman, if you please," she said, holding out a hand. I didn't like the way she said it. The sarcastic edge to her voice was gone and replaced by a tremble. I tried to reassure her with a smile as I took out the talisman and handed it to her but my mouth just wouldn't stretch far enough.

"I'll be right here, if you need me," I forced myself to say. If she was going to die, the least I could do was make up for every rude thing I'd ever said to her. 15 peeled off her scarf before setting the talisman by her feet and extending her hand again.

"16, we're…cousins, aren't we?" she asked. I nodded, took her hand and shook it.

"We're cousins," I confirmed. We gave our hands one final, firm shake and smiled sadly at each other. Then, we bent down and we each took hold of one end of 333's body before carrying it over to the transfer chamber. I was nearly crying.

As I tied 333 into position, 15 dragged a couple of books over in front of the chamber and stood atop them. She had the talisman clenched between her lips and she tossed it to me as I closed the opening of the chamber.

"Everything will be fine," she said with a smile, trying and failing to reassure me.

"But…what if it…doesn't work?"

"It will. Don't you worry."

"B-But…aren't-aren't you scared?" 15 probably hadn't been expecting me to ask this, but she still nodded and her smile disappeared.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I am."

"Maybe we should drop this now and just go home," I suggested, harbouring a sneaky hope that she would listen to me. But, of course, she responded by furiously shaking her head.

"No! I'll be fine! I wanna do this!" she whined. Then, she sighed and lowered her voice. "Everything's going to be all right." Without looking, I pushed the last third of the talisman into place.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I asked as the symbol began to glow. "How do you know that you're not going to die and nothing bad is going to happen?" 15 stared at me.

"I don't," she said. Without another word, she turned her head towards the opening talisman. Feeling disgusted, hating myself for what I was doing, I stepped back.

The single beam of green light shot out and hit 15 in the mouth, causing her to let out a brief scream. Seconds later, she stretched forward until she was almost standing on the tips of her "toes" and her arms raised themselves, her hands curling towards her throat.

I couldn't stand watching it. It almost made me want to be sick. I mean, I'd seen 65 and 84 lose their souls before, but this was different. My mouth dropped open. My non-existent gut went through the floor.

Finally, the light retracted and 15 pitched forward, sledding down the books on her front. Instinctively, I raced towards her and twisted her round to face me. I gave her a few shakes (accidentally causing her to smack her head against the desktop in the process) until finally, she opened her eyes and groaned.

"How do you feel?" I asked her. She sat up and glared at me.

"The way you look," she snapped. The sarcastic edge of her voice was back and it made me smile. At least, her attitude was back to normal.

I helped her up and we turned towards the transfer chamber.

"Well, we did it," said 15. "Now, all that's left is to see if it worked."


	7. Unlucky For Some

Well, guys, here's the moment you've all been waiting for. 333 wakes up and immediately begins displaying symptoms of terminal cuteness. She's voiced by the Princess of Pride Rock herself, Neve Campbell.

**So, 15 and 16 take her home to find 1 and 9 waiting for them. And the shit hits the fan! (Cue that scene from "Airplane!" where shit gets thrown into a fan).**

**Oh! And 109 returns and you finally get to see what he looks like, as well! Cue the fastest ever performance of an Irish jig and pair it with Beethoven's "Ode to Joy"!**

…**And add that to the list of things I never thought I'd say.**

**15 and 10's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7-Unlucky For Some

**15's POV**

Once I'd untied her down, I laid 333 on top of the books where I'd been standing and 16 came over with her clothes. She set them down on the books and then picked up the talisman, replacing it in her chest.

I put my scarf back on and pulled it up over the bottom of my face so 333 wouldn't see my scar. I got to my feet and stepped away as the child's eyes flicked open and she sat up. The child's mouth formed the shape of an "O" and she looked around, gazing in wonder at everything she saw until she spotted me and closed her mouth.

"333," I said as I stepped forward. "I know it's overwhelming, but don't worry. You'll soon get used to it." I crouched down until I was exactly eye-level with her and she immediately grabbed my scarf and pulled it down. I expected her to scream at the sight of my scar but instead, she reached up and touched it with the middle and index fingers on her right hand. Then, she smiled and took her hand away.

"Mama," she said in a high, clear soprano before wrapping her arms round my neck. 16 smiled as I hugged her back.

"Isn't she sweet?" she said. "And look; she knows who her mother is, already." 333 looked over her shoulder and then at me with a slightly-frightened expression. I just smiled and stroked the top of her head.

"333, that's 16," I explained. "And she's my cousin. She's very nice so I think you'll like her." Immediately, 333 let go of me and shakily got to her feet for the very first time. Putting her arms out for balance, she began to slowly make her way towards 16.

"Wow," said her second cousin. "Your first word and your first steps within seconds of each other. You're smart, kiddo." I was about to point out that 333 was supposed to have the body and mind of a ten-year-old (remember that a child homunculus aged at double the rate of a normal human) when she stopped me with her first sentence.

"A cousin is the child of your mama or your papa's uncle or auntie, yes?" she asked 16. Still astounded, 16 nodded and smiled widely.

"Yes, but I'm your second cousin because I'm your mama's cousin," she explained. 333 nodded enthusiastically and gave 16's waist a squeeze. Crouched on the desktop with my hands on my hips and a not-amused glare in my eyes, I felt a smidge jealous.

"Hey, who's the parent here?" I said, starting to get up. I only took one step before I fell onto my knees, clutching at my chest as it was struck with a sudden searing pain. I wondered if this was what 12 felt like if she ignored her chest pains for too long.

"15!" cried my cousin, as she rushed over and crouched beside me. "Are you OK?" I raised my head and gave her a weak smile, somehow managing to feel sweaty even though perspiration was supposed to be physically impossible for a rag doll.

"Must be the side-effects of the transfer," I panted. "Guess it took more out of me than I thought."

I remembered that one time I had brought this up with my father. I'd asked him what it had felt like when he'd lost his soul and in response, he'd stared at the ground and whispered that it had been excruciating, like his very circuitry was on fire.

I had been expecting that same pain moments ago, but I never felt it. Instead, I felt something like a quick bite from a spark and nothing very much more painful. So now, my soul container was probably beginning to realise that about a third of its contents were gone.

"What is happening, Mama?" 333 asked from the other side of the transfer chamber. "Are you tired? You sick?" I shook my head.

"No, 333," I said. "It's fine. I might explain it to you some other time. But now, let's just get out of here and go home."

"Where's home?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." I got to my feet as shakily as she had minutes ago and took her hand as she approached me. Then, slowly and carefully, I led her over to the windowsill and pushed the shutters open. I stretched out my left hand (placing my right one on 333's shoulder) and pointed to the black silhouette of the house.

"See that? That's our home over there."

"Wow. It's really, really far."

"That's because we're such small people," I explained. "We're so tiny that everything looks big, far away or high up to us. Even adults like me and 16."

"What's all that white stuff?" 333 asked.

"Snow," I replied. "It's kinda like fluffy, white water that falls from the sky. But it's white because it usually falls in the winter, when the air outside gets a lot colder. And since we're so small, we can get stuck or sink right down into it if we're not careful. So, we must wrap up warm."

"And luckily for you," 16 said from her spot beside the books, "your mother and I had the foresight to make you a winter coat before you were born." 333 immediately toddled over to her so she could try on her clothes while I hung back, taking in slow breaths.

Even when I'd been a kid myself and when I'd befriended a five-year-old 47, I'd never imagined myself being a mother. And now, here I was. I almost wished that I could've raised 333 from infancy to maturity, the way my own mother had done before me. But like 16 had said, all of the bachelors back at the house were either too old or too young. And who, in their right mind, would wanna have a kid with a thirty-five-year-old virgin, anyway?

Oh, well. I guess that sometimes, you just gotta play the hand you're dealt. Sure, the sudden pain and tiredness dampened the mood a bit, but my child was healthy and that was all that mattered.

I actually liked the way that the words "my child" sounded in my head. It made her sound more like she was mine and this, in turn, went well with the way I was already starting to love her.

And Dad…she was his granddaughter, too. And as I registered this fact, I had a sudden image of Dad in a rocking chair with 333 on his lap, dressed in her pink nightshirt and with the cat plushie in her arms.

I could almost hear him singing for her.

**~Prey~**

Within an hour, I was standing on the windowsill of my room with 16 and 333 on the ground below. My dear cousin had remarked to the kid that my acrobatic skills were "top-notch" and, of course, 333 had wanted to see a demonstration. And so, here we were.

Anyway, I spread my arms wide and jumped off the sill, doing a triple-somersault in midair and landing on my feet. 333 immediately clapped and whooped, clearly unaware that I was just showing off for her.

"That was incredible, Mama," she said, running over and giving me a hug. 16 chuckled in amusement.

"Kid, I've known your mother for eleven years," she told her first cousin once removed. "And she still never ceases to amaze me." There was the sound of a slow clap and when we looked over, the silhouette of a pair of hands was moving under the tarp.

When the hands had clapped seven times, the end of a stick emerged from under the tarp, followed by my father (he'd been using the stick as a walking staff since fracturing his hip in the Hunter's attack on the library). Instinctively, I swivelled 333 round until she was behind me as 9 also came out from under the tarp.

"She never ceases to amaze _me_, either," said Dad. As he finished speaking, 9 stopped beside him and handed him a rolled-up piece of paper.

16 said "This isn't what it looks like" at the same time that I said "We can explain".

"All right, then," Dad said. "If you're going to explain, why not start with this?" He unrolled the paper and held it up. I couldn't read it from where I was standing but I could tell from the shapes of the words that it was my note. I froze in horror, unable to speak as I stared at it.

"OK, hand it over." 9's order caused me to close my mouth and look at him.

"Hand what over?" 16 asked, trying to act innocent. I shook my head at the floor and looked at her, 333 still clinging to my waist like a baby monkey.

"It's OK, 16," I told her. "Just give it to him. I know when I'm beaten." She stared at me with a surprised expression but then she nodded solemnly and undid her chest. She pulled out the talisman, closed herself up again, walked towards her father and handed it to him once she was close enough.

"Well," he said, "looks like you're both in a cooperative mood. So, how about we continue this conversation in private? 16, you come with me to my room and 15, you stay here with 1."

"What about me?" apologised a little voice that had only been able to be heard for about an hour.

_No! _I thought desperately. _No, 333! Don't talk! Don't draw attention to yourself! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Good question," 9 replied to her. "What _are _we going to do with you until we sort this out?"

"9," said 36 as she walked in. "I'll take her."

"Were you listening outside the door again?" 9 asked her.

"Only for a few minutes. But that's beside the point. I can take care of her until you're done with this." 333 tugged on my lower strap and I looked down into her eyes, which were pleading for a "yes" from me.

"Oh, all right," I said after a few seconds. "Go with her. And stay with her until I come and get you." 333 nodded and slowly toddled over to where 36 was standing. I stared at the floor until I heard her whimper and quickly looked up, a low growl rumbling in my throat.

My maternal instincts were kicking in again. Only this time, they weren't causing me to show affection to my child. Instead, they were making me react to whatever was scaring her so I would be ready to defend her if need be.

But when I looked up, Dad removed his glare from 333's cowering form and turned his head in my direction. His expression was one of surprise but I thought I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

_Oh, crap! _I thought. _Crap, crap, crap! I just growled at my own father! Crap, crap and double crap!_

I returned my gaze to the floor as 36 and 333 shuffled out and 9 went to wait in the doorway for 16, who leaned over to whisper in my "ear".

"Good luck, 15," she said before running outside with her father. I continued to stare at the ground in silence until Dad could stand it no longer.

"No more lies," he said suddenly, making me look up. "You said you were going to explain, so explain. And this time, I want the truth." I nodded and pointed to a chair.

"Have a seat," I said quietly, doing so myself as I spoke. I waited until Dad was sitting down too before I began talking.

It all poured out and I'm pretty sure that the only thing I didn't tell him about was my meeting with 47 in the cathedral. I couldn't bear to make eye contact as I talked and I couldn't stop thinking of how he'd looked at me when I'd growled.

Finally, I stopped talking and Dad let out a weary sigh, covering his face with one hand. I looked up and frowned.

"Dad, I…" But then I broke off and sighed too.

"All this time, you've been…" Dad started to say. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see. Then, he removed his hand and looked me right in the face, his pupils narrower than I'd ever seen them get.

"ALL THIS TIME?" he bellowed.

"Dad, I'm…I'm sorry," I tried.

"No!" he snapped. "It's too late for that now! I thought you were smart, but no! I swear to God, 15, that I have never met anyone more suicidal and more idiotic!"

"I did it for you," I whispered breathlessly. Dad shook his head.

"No. No, you didn't. Now, tell me this, 15. Did you ever actually have a single moment's thought about what I think? Did you?"

"You would've stopped me."

"You _should _have been stopped. How do you know that there won't be side effects to the transfer? And how do you know that if there are any, they won't kill you?" I swallowed hard, determined not to cry.

"It's not her fault," I said, my voice thick with the tears I was fighting back. "Just give her a chance."

"I don't want to give her a chance!" Dad snapped, standing up and slamming his staff down on the floor. "I don't want to have anything to do with her _at all_!"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed and sobbed at the same time, the last of my mental defences crashing down as I did so. Dad just stared uncaringly.

"You should be," he said. "And, by the way, what do you think would've happened if you _had _died? How do you think _I_ would've felt if the only explanation I got for your behaviour was a letter? How do you think I would've reacted when 16 came to me with a child I would've had no intention of raising?"

"I hadn't thought of that," I confessed in a hesitant whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising!" Dad snapped. Then, his face softened and his breaths started coming very slowly. I worried that he was going to cry for a second, but he continued before I could say anything.

"15, we're supposed to be a family, remember?" he said. "And in the end, all we have in the world is each other. But you decided this on your own. You decided to leave me."

"Don't see it like that," I choked. "Please don't see it that way."

"Well, I'm sorry. But I have no other way of seeing it," Dad replied. "Because if you die, then I'm the one who's going to lose you. And I don't choose that." He headed for the door and stopped for a second, looking over his shoulder at me.

"I don't choose that," he repeated. He left the room and seconds later, I started sobbing into my hands.

Was I doomed to be plagued by conflicting emotions all my life? If so, then I had to be the biggest phoney alive. Like right now, I was upset with Dad for getting angry and yet, I wanted him to see me crying and feel sorry for me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I took my hands away from my face.

"Come in," I sniffed. Immediately, 16 walked into the room and dragged a chair over so she could sit beside me.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"He just…yelled, I guess."

"Then, consider yourself lucky," 16 replied. "_Your _dad sounds like he was tame compared to _my _dad."

"What do you mean?" I asked. 16 sighed and shook her head.

"That's the first time I've ever seen him get as mad as Mom can," she said at last.

"15, 16, get out here!" 9 suddenly yelled from the hall. 16 and I exchanged a glance before getting to our feet and shuffling outside. 9 was waiting for us with 36 (who was holding 333) by his side.

"15," said the green woman, "I have your daughter for you." She came over and deposited 333 in my arms before walking off in the direction of her own room.

"Stealing the talisman? That's just not on, girls." 9's remark made me redirect my gaze and fix it on him. "You both have a lot to answer for, so you're lucky that 1 isn't the leader anymore. All three of you are confined to your rooms until sunset tomorrow." He looked at 16 and then at me. "That should give both of you plenty of time to think about what you've done."

**10's POV**

8 sat up just as the Hunter finished mutilating my poor bow.

"Run, kid!" he yelled. "What're ya waiting for?"

_I'm not leaving you here with that thing! _I flickered, not bothering to acknowledge that he was too far away to understand.

As 8 struggled to get his lower half out from under the garbage that the Hunter had collapsed on him, the machine turned its attention towards me.

_Oh, God! This is it! It's really going to kill me! _I whimpered inside my head. I closed my eyes and held up a hand to protect my face but then, I heard the Hunter roar and there were sounds of a scuffle.

My eyes flew open to see a warrior on the Hunter's back. He was stabbing a double-bladed spear into the Hunter's arched spine and hanging on quite well as it bucked and roared and tried to claw him off.

Meanwhile, 8 had managed to free himself and was running over to where I was sitting shivering in the snow. He pulled his cleaver off his back and crouched beside me, defensive just in case.

The warrior soon lost interest in the Hunter and pulled his spear out, jumping onto the ground and slicing all three claws off the Hunter's hind foot. He straightened himself and jumped back as the machine hissed and half-ran, half-limped away.

"Yeah, that's right!" the warrior called after it. "And don't ever let me catch you on my turf again!" He turned towards us and I was finally able to see him properly.

The bottom half of his face was covered up by a black scarf and one of its ends obscured the number I could just barely see on his left shoulder. Another number seemed to be written on his other shoulder but a red patch covered it up.

His torso and legs were made of burlap but his arms and head were white. And speaking of his legs, the fabric from the mid-shin down on both of them was missing. Two small ropes were tied around the spots where the fabric ended and the shiny silvery metal of his legs was exposed below them.

Finally, two buckles identical to 8's were on his chest and stomach, fastening his skin there. Those buckles were enough for me. I needed no further confirmation of who he was.

"Close enough," 8 snarled as the warrior approached. I put a hand on his arm and shook my head at him before standing up. I couldn't help myself and I raced over to the warrior, giving him a big hug. Seconds later, he leaned away from my embrace.

"Um…10…ow," he said slowly.

_Oops_, I flickered. The warrior chuckled as 8 got to his feet.

"I'm lost," he said, replacing his knife on his back. The warrior faced him and pulled the scarf down, exposing his whole face.

"Hi, Dad," said 109.


	8. The Clinic

Remember how, when I uploaded Chapter 26 of "Soulbound", I said I would eventually do a "9" fanfic not connected to it? If you don't remember or didn't read "Soulbound", my profile is your friend. But I've gotten a plot and OCs sorted out for that story and I might publish it when "Prey" is done.

So, 109 takes his father and future girlfriend back to his hideout and then we get (what else?) MORE BACKSTORY (!).

**But at least, we finally learn what 60 and 81 look like.**

**Also, when I write from the Hunter's POV, it's supposed to be in third-person like the prologue and epilogue.**

**10, 9 and the Hunter's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 8-The Clinic

**10's POV**

The building 109 lived in loomed out of the snowfall like a tiny flame in the darkness. I think this was mostly because it was completely unlike the library, the house and the crawlspace.

All three of those places had been plagued by rubble and broken windows. This building, however, was one of the few that had been left almost completely untouched by the War of the Machines. Aside from a few cracks in the windows and small holes in the roof, it looked like it had the makings of a perfect hideout.

As the three of us clambered up the front steps, I happened to glance up and noticed engraved golden sign with lettering so faded that all I could make out was "**CLINIC**".

"We got ambushed a few days after the library burned down." 109's out-of-nowhere statement made me return my attention to the back of his head. "47 and 81 were both injured…and that's when I found this place."

"Wait," said his father. "They're here, too?" 109 turned and gave him a single nod with a solemn expression on his face.

"Try not to stare," he said flatly. "They're a bit different now and they don't even like it if _I _look at them in the wrong place for the wrong amount of time. And it bothers 81 more than it does 47…the staring."

"Um…OK?" 8 shrugged. 109 nodded again and shot a glance at me before turning and starting to walk again. We stepped inside the clinic through an 8-sized hole in the door that had a piece of cloth pinned up on its other size. Once we were inside, 109 picked up two more drawings pins and pushed each one into a bottom corner of the cloth.

"That should keep the chill out a bit," he said. "Now, how about some light?" I noticed that we'd ended up in a very dark room but just after I'd registered this, 109 scrambled up a hat stand that had been pushed up against the wall. I let my mouth hang open, amazed at the level of speed and agility that he scaled it with.

Once he was at the top of the pole, 109 reached for a round light switch and twisted it to the right and immediately, the room was illuminated by a dim light from the ceiling. I looked around and, upon seeing a counter and several chairs, realised that we were in a waiting room.

Suddenly, there was a banging noise from around a corner and then, 81 came into the room.

I saw right away what 109 had been talking about. 81 was wearing a black, hooded cloak that covered the folded poles of his wings and there were scars on his left cheek and under his right eye. The stitch-scars were red in colour and they stood out against his Hessian skin like blood. His left hand was gone, too and in its place was the rusty, silver, dirt-encrusted head of a teaspoon.

"She's not cooperating," he informed 109, putting his one good hand on his hip.

"Then, just leave her alone already. If she hates you and she won't talk to me, then obviously trying to get stuff out of her is only gonna make her mad."

"Apparently, she's miffed because she wanted 15 to join us but she said no."

"Can you wonder? The way she keeps waving that hook around…I wouldn't be surprised if she scared 15 half to death."

"And why are you saying that like it's _my _fault?" As he said the word "my", 81 pointed a finger at his own chest. "I didn't ask the stupid cow to walk around with her arm on display."

"Stop! Stop!" 8 suddenly interjected. "I never thought I'd say this but make with the explanations already!" 109 jumped down and went and stood beside 81.

"OK, follow us," he said. 8 and I exchanged glances before following the two men into a closet. Inside it, a woman was sitting cross-legged on top of a blanket, sharpening the fishhook that was tied to the stump of her arm.

At one end of the closet were two candles and between them was a drawing of 101's head-and-neck area, a smile on her face and her scarf blowing in the wind. So, the candles were more than just a light source, then. They were also a memorial.

I suddenly remembered the vision I'd seen when I'd touched 101 on her last night alive and felt a stab of pain in my chest.

The pain didn't just come from the fact that I could've stopped her from dying. It also came from the memories of all the times that I'd tried and failed to tell 8 about the vision. And worse; the longer I waited to tell him and 109, the more they were both going to hate me when I finally did.

Someone snapped their fingers right next to the spot where my left audio unit was concealed behind fabric and wool and I jumped in surprise.

"Would you please stop doing that?" 8 asked rhetorically.

_The random spacing out or the jump that I do whenever someone snaps me out of it? _I asked. 8 sighed and face-palmed himself.

"The spacing out," he muttered. "Duh." The woman on the blanket tossed the sharp stone that she'd been scraping against her hook aside and looked at us. It was 47, as expected, and she had dark lines under her eyes. She spoke before I could wonder if she'd been having trouble sleeping lately or if she was trying to emulate a panda.

"Have a seat anywhere," she said, sounding more like she was giving us an order than inviting us to sit down. And once she'd said this, her head turned away from us and she leaned back against the wall with her arms folded.

Once again, 8 and I exchanged glances before plonking ourselves down where we stood. Looking round, I saw that 81 and 109 were sitting on blankets identical to 47's. Then, 109 spoke up again.

"I'm not exactly sure why this clinic was left intact while the rest of the city was blown to bits," he said. "But maybe, during the War, there were a lot of isolated cases of injury and disease all throughout the city and the doctors couldn't spend much time here. And something tells me that somebody else took the place of patients here. Can you guess who?"

"Scavengers," said 8.

"Correct. And during a war, a clinic would be an obvious target for them. You know, because it's got food, blankets, medication…the works. But for us, it only ever served as a shelter." He let out a sigh and went on.

"Things were tough during our first few days out here. 47 and 81 were both missing their hands, they were both hurt again in that ambush I mentioned earlier and then, we happened to stumble upon this little place. So, we settled down, cleaned ourselves up and…we've been here ever since."

"But why _was _that?" asked 8. "Why didn't you come back with us?" His son sighed again.

"I thought Mom would be fine since you found her right after we ran off," he said. "But when I saw the green smoke in the sky later that night, I knew she was dead. And I kind of felt like…like it was my fault. And besides, the other two weren't sure how you'd all react to their 'prosthetics'."

"Can you blame us, though?" asked 81. "I mean, look at me. How am I supposed to hold my sister like this?"

"But I've had a hunch that you'd find us very quickly since yesterday," 109 continued, ignoring him. "You know, considering the fact that 47 gave poor old 15 quite a scare in the ruins."

"She deserved it," 47 hissed, staring at the floor. Even 8 flinched at the venom in her voice. "Skulking around in all the wrong places, sticking her nose in where it didn't belong…she even had the nerve to refuse my offer of joining us out here."

"Can you wonder, 47?" 81 spat. "Making her piss herself at the sight of you is bad enough. You didn't have to make an offer sound like a friggin' threat to top it all off, you know."

"Are you two gonna start that again?" asked 109. "'Cause if you are, then I'm gonna take off and take these guys with me."

"No, I'm good," said 81.

"Me too," 47 agreed.

"Good," said 109. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering why the electrical lights are still working here. Well, it looks like it's a good idea to have an interest in engineering when you move somewhere new. And to have the son of a healer who can fly on hand, as well. So, 81 and I managed to rewire all the lights in this place. It was a lot of work but in the end, having electricity is easier than lighting candles all the time.

"And since this is a clinic, it's bound to be well stocked with light bulbs. I mean, you can't have a blown fuse when you're trying to operate on a patient, can you? But why the scavengers didn't take any light bulbs, I don't know. Guess they didn't stay anywhere long enough for them to be of any use. So…yeah. That's about it."

"Great. So, are we goin' or what?" 47 asked suddenly, standing up and folding her blanket.

"Since when are _you _so eager to get out of here?" 8 asked, raising an eyebrow. 47 shrugged.

"Even if we don't go back with you, you're still bound to be coming round here at all hours," she said. "At least, back at your place, we'll still have a bit of privacy."

"Uh…right," said 109, standing up and looking at us. "Dad, 10, you two go sit in the waiting room. We just need a couple of minutes to pack and then, we'll be on our way."

"No, thanks. I'm staying here," said 81, who was picking at one of his button fastenings (he had one on the point of each elbow).

"81, _now_," commanded 109. 81 sighed and got to his feet but he didn't look at 109. He just started picking at the solidified dirt on his spoon hand indignantly.

"We're going to regret this," he said to 109. "But when we do, just remember that it was all _your _idea."

**9's POV**

7 was making a cape for herself using the two feathers from her skullmet and a piece of ribbon. While she did this, I lay on the bed facing the wall.

"How do I look, 9?" she asked. I shrugged without sitting up or even turning round.

"You look great, Sev," I told her flatly.

"But you're not even looking." In response, I rolled over onto my left side and my eyes briefly flickered up to the ribbon tied at her throat, taking nothing in.

"You look great," I repeated before rolling back over onto my right side.

"But you didn't even look properly," she said sadly. "Seriously, 9. Are you just gonna mope around in here all day?"

"Hmph," I grunted.

"Don't 'hmph' me! Look, I know what 16 did was wrong but really, 9. Solitary confinement? Isn't that a little severe? And besides, you're the only person that it causes to feel bad."

"You call solitary severe? 1 would've had them banished. Or worse."

"This isn't about 1. It's about you," 7 snapped. "And can't you at least shorten their time in their rooms a little? I mean, it's the first day of the kid's life, for cryin' out loud."

"Hey, guys, get down here!" 8 suddenly yelled from the front door. "There's someone who wants to see ya!" I wasn't sure if he was talking to us or everyone in the house but 7, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. She just grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room and down the stairs.

8 and 10 were standing in front of the door and the healers were standing a little way away from them.

And 60 was there too, wearing her usual grey dress which somehow went well with her long black hair and coffee-coloured skin. She was twitching quite a bit and I knew she could tell that something unusual was going on. Sometimes that girl notices more than we give her credit for.

There was a thud on the stairs and when 7 and I spun round, 11 was helping 18 to his feet.

"These stairs will be the death of you, one of these days," said the other leader. "In fact, 12 and I have been discussing the idea of an elevator. You just say the word and I'll have her set it up for you."

"Nah," said 18. "I don't like to have people makin' a fuss over me. 'Specially not you. So what if I trip over my peg? That's not somethin' that's worth puttin' up an elevator for."

"Oh, well," 11 sighed, helping his second-in-command down the remaining stairs. "You can't blame a man for trying. But you don't want what you don't want."

"Just like you and 5," said 7. "Only a lot more serious." I nodded robotically and we turned back around, 11 and 18 stopping beside us a few seconds later.

Then, 10 nodded at something or someone behind a pile of books and a white shape immediately scuttled out to stand beside her and 8.

"109?" said 12. 109 nodded at her and then looked back over at the pile.

"Come on, guys," he said. "C'mon out." Slowly and hesitantly, 81's head-and-neck area poked itself up from behind the books.

5 and 12 exchanged glances when he finally stood up fully and I can't say I blamed them. Although the hood on his cloak was up, you could clearly see the red stitch-scars on 81's face and the spoon head that had replaced his left hand was pretty attention-grabbing, too.

"Don't stare," 8 said suddenly. I hadn't realised that I was staring at 81's spoon hand a little _too _closely until he said it. But this was quickly forgotten anyway because, at that precise moment, 60 broke away from her parents and slowly walked towards her twin.

"81," she said. "That _is _you, isn't it?" In answer, 81 stuck out his right arm (the one with the hand still attached to it) and 60 took it in her hands. She felt up towards the elbow until her fingertips brushed the button there.

"Your buttons," she said. "I'd recognise them anywhere." 81 smiled.

"It's great to see ya, sis," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, little brother," replied his twin. "And I can see that you still talk too much."

"Are you kidding me?" 109 asked in disbelief. "Any less and he'd be a mute!" Then we all laughed and 5 and 12 went over and hugged both of their children tightly.

"'Oh, no, we can't go back! We'll just ending up regretting it!'" a female voice said in a failed attempt to imitate 81's voice. "Oh, bah!" A few heads swivelled round (mine included) to see 47 sitting on top of the books, fingering a hook that was in the place of her right hand.

"47?" my mate gasped in disbelief. 47 looked up at her.

"That's my name," she said. "Don't wear it out." Then, she spotted 11 and her amused expression disappeared. "Oh. Hello, Father."

"What? No hugs?" asked 11.

"No. I'm sure you can at least guess why, though."

"Er…"

"Yeah, that's why I thought," said 47. "Allow me to explain. On the night that the library was destroyed, I lost my hand to the Hunter and what did _you _do? You ran off and left me with that thing. You abandoned me to save your own skin. But I don't see why I should expect anything less from you."

"Oh, 47," sighed her father. "When are you going to learn to give me a break?"

"You want forgiveness? Get a religion!" she snapped. Then, she looked around. "Wait, where's 15?"

"Good question," said 2. "And 16, for that matter. Where are they?" 7 and I exchanged glances.

"We should probably take this somewhere more private," I said at last.

The Hunter's POV

The Hunter, meanwhile, had finally finished repairing itself. Those homunculi had really done it this time and their continuing evasion of its attempts to kill them would cost them dearly.

The Hunter crawled out of its concrete burrow and started taking apart an electric fan absent-mindedly. It was time to start over. If it was taking damage of this magnitude, it would be a while before it could attempt to exact its revenge once again.

It began to formulate a plan. Those homunculi may have proved themselves to be stronger than it had previously thought but still, they had defied it for the last time. It wouldn't underestimate them again.

For now, whenever they were nearby, it would simply remain in the shadows and study their movements, scanning them for structural weaknesses. But it was clear now that if the Hunter was going to have its revenge, it would need some help. It needed to build a new machine.

As the Hunter considered this, its mind turned to the corpse of the female homunculus.


	9. Nocturnal Snowfall

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I have changed 16's voice actor. Instead of Mackenzie Foy, she's now voiced by Pamela Adlon, who you may remember as the voice of Pumyra from the "Thundercats" remake and Vidia from the "Tinker Bell" movies.

Also, I've updated my profile with info on upcoming fanfics and I finally have at least one picture of each of my "9" OCs on deviantART so you might wanna check that out (the link to my page is in my profile).

**So, anyway, what evil plans does the Hunter have in store for 65? We shall see later on because right now, I'm too busy adding filler scenes of 10 guilt-tripping herself, 47 having daddy issues, 81 catching up with 60 and a pinch of 5x12 fluff. Muahahaha!**

**10 and 12's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9-Nocturnal Snowfall

**10's POV**

It was dark and windy in the Emptiness as I crept along. Every now and then, I stopped to let 8 get ahead a little before starting to follow him again.

After 9 had explained what 15 and 16 had done, 8 had made an excuse to go scouting and just left. Without asking if I could leave, I went out after him and now, he wasn't even aware that he was leading me in the direction of the library.

When we _did _reach the library, I stopped again for a second and glanced around at the remains of a few books. I couldn't help feeling a little sad. My mother had seen to it that I be brought up with books so they were a large part of my childhood. And now, seeing their charred remains crumbling under snow, I felt like some part of my soul had passed away.

"It's been a long time. Sorry to keep you waiting." I jumped at the sound of 8's voice and walked in the direction of it. I switched on my lights (keeping them as dim as I possibly could) and saw him standing in front of 101's grave marker, which was underneath a small tree.

"Good news, 101," he said. "I finally did it. I found 109, just like I promised. Wish it could've been sooner, though." He sighed. "Somehow, it feels like I lost the two of you just a few days ago." He let out a choking sound and I gasped.

_Oh, my God. Is he gonna cry? _I thought. _What do I do if he _does_?_

But, no. 8 just exhaled loudly, cleared his throat and then regained his composure.

"It's like a dream every time I remember it," he told the grave marker. "The library burned down, you died, 9 and I released your soul and then, I had your body buried here. Under our tree." He looked up at the top of the tree. "It was just a little sapling when we met. And now, look at it. Goes to show how much can happen in eleven years."

8 walked a little closer to the flag, taking care not to stand on the mound of earth at the foot of it, and placed a hand on the wooden pole. I decided that I didn't want to see any more and raced off as quickly and quietly as I could.

I thought I heard 8 calling after me but even if he was, I didn't care. And as I ran, fat, lazy snowflakes began to drift down around me. My hair started to gather a lace of them as the healing wound in my chest opened a little again.

101 was dead and 8…quiet, stoic 8 still visited her grave without anyone else knowing that he did. Anyone with eyes could see how much he loved her, even now. I shuddered at the memory of 109's drawing in the clinic, knowing that I was going to have to tell them both sooner or later.

I was dead scared.

**~Prey~**

109 was lighting a few candles in his room when I knocked. He smiled when he turned and saw me.

"Heya, 10," he said. "How's things with ya?" I smiled nervously and walked towards him, carrying an old needle and a drawing pin.

_The Hunter destroyed my bow_, I flickered. _And I was thinking of making a new weapon with these two things. Think you can give me a bit of help?_

"No problem," replied 109. "We should probably clean some of the dust and dirt off these babies first, though. No point in making a weapon if you don't have good-quality parts."

He took a piece of white cloth and handed another piece to me before sitting down. I removed my cape and hung it over a nail above one of the candles. 109 took the pin and I took the needle and we set to work.

By now, the snowflakes in my hair had _really _started to melt and the wool was becoming damp enough to cling uncomfortably to my head. A few drops of water ran down my face and dripped onto the needle and cloth like tears.

"You certainly _look _like you're in the mood for crying," said 109. I looked up as he reached over and flicked a water droplet away with his thumb. Embarrassed, I pulled my hair down over that side of my face and went back to polishing the needle.

When we were finished, I started wringing out my sodden hair while 109 held the bumpy edge of the needle's bottom in the flame of a candle. When he'd held it there for long enough, he jammed the blunt end against the top of the drawing pin. After a few minutes, he let go and the needle was stuck firmly in place.

"Looks kinda like those rapier swords that French musketeers used, doesn't it?" he said. I nodded and he held out the newly-created sword so I could take it. "I must admit, it looks kinda dainty for a weapon. It suits you. Goes well with your small hands."

I smiled shyly and he reached over again, pushing the hair by the side of my face back behind my shoulders.

"I always thought that it looked better that way," he explained. My face grew hot as his hand came to rest on my right shoulder. God, he was handsome.

Smart, strong, speedy _and _caring. There was no doubt that this guy had inherited the right amount of each parent when his mother had been pregnant with him. And as I gazed into his eyes, I suddenly realised how much I'd missed him during his absence.

I remembered images of his face popping up at random moments and ruining my concentration. I remembered the feel of his skin against mine on our last night at the library. I remembered-

No! I couldn't be doing this. I couldn't give him any hints as to how I felt. It would only make him feel worse when I finally told him about the vision. I didn't deserve to fantasise about him.

It was 47 who finally came in and saved me then.

"Hey, 109-oh. This is a…bad time, isn't it?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. 109 sighed and turned towards her. I breathed a sigh of relief as his hand left my shoulder, ignoring a brief pang in my chest.

"What do you want?" 109 asked 47. She took off her backpack and plonked it on the floor before answering.

"Can I room with you?" she asked.

"What?" said 109. "Go room with 15."

"She's in solitary."

"Then, room with your parents."

"No way!" snapped 47. "If it's at all possible, I'm staying as far away from _him_"-she twisted the word-"as I can."

"Oh, get over it," 109 groaned. 47 sighed and stared at the floor.

"I'm afraid that with Father and I, the scars are too deep. True, he started trying to be a better parent after the Machine's defeat. But in the years before that, I was usually too afraid to even make eye contact. And when I lost my hand, it was 81 who saved me. My life meant more to the man I hate than it did to my own father.

"Long story short, I just don't wanna go back to being the pathetic bastard child he can't get away from." She looked up at 109 with pleading eyes. "So, please?"

"Oh, all right," sighed 109. "You can stay." 47 smiled and I stepped forward, tapping him on the shoulder.

_109, I need to tell you something_, I flickered.

"What is it?" he smiled. I hesitated.

_Good night_, I flickered at last.

I slipped round him and grabbed my cape and headed out the door, pinching myself as I went.

**12's POV**

"Hey, 12," said 5. "7 and 9 are still trying to figure out the whole solitary thing and-"

"Ssh!" I hissed, putting up a hand to silence him. He crept closer and peeked over my shoulder through the crack in the door.

81 was stretching a blanket between two posts to make a hammock and you could tell that he was irritated. This was partly because he had to put up the hammock with one hand but mainly because 60's curiosity had gotten the best of her again.

"Is it possible for you to stop fiddling with my spoon for ten seconds?" he said. "I hate the thing anyway." One of 60's stubby forefingers brushed against the rope above the spoon as he spoke.

"Then, why don't you just untie it and take it off for a while?" she asked. "And maybe, if you let Dad and Grandpa 2 have a look at it, they can make you a new hand."

"They can't," sighed 81, pulling his arm out her grasp and finishing the hammock. "It's stuck on my arm. 47 and I didn't want our prosthetics falling off all the time so we asked 109 to melt them on. This rope isn't to keep the spoon in place. It's to keep the skin around it tied down."

5 and I gazed at each other in shock. We couldn't believe what we were hearing but we couldn't deny that it was true, either. That spoon head was now a part of our son, fused forever to his arm. It was there to stay.

"Why?" 81's question snapped our attention back to the door. "I go missing and then, a year later, I show up covered in battle scars with a spoon for a hand. You should be thoroughly repulsed. So, why aren't you?"

"I heard 47 talking with her mother a little while ago," replied 60. "And 36 wasn't bothered by her daughter's hook hand. So, why should your spoon hand bother_ me_? And it's actually _less _repulsive than a hook."

"But 60, I-"

"Ssh," whispered his sister, placing a hand on his scarred left cheek. "Now, you listen to me, little brother. Spoon hand or no spoon hand, I love you. And you need to make sure that you know that because it'll stay that way, no matter what." 81 chuckled.

"See?" he said. "That's why I'm glad that you're my sister. You always know what to say to cheer me up."

"Well, I _have _had years of practice. You were a pessimist even when we were kids." They laughed and 5 and I smiled as they shared a hug.

"Getting back to that," 60 said after a few minutes, "how _did _you lose your hand?"

"The Hunter chomped at me," replied her twin. "47 had lost her hand and her dad had run off so I had to go in and save her sorry little ass."

"I thought you hated 47."

"Oh, no!" 81 snapped. "I know that look. Don't be getting any big ideas. Just because I saved her once doesn't mean I like her."

"Oh, come on now, 81. She's a peppy little warrior who doesn't want to be the next leader of her clan and you're a responsible, no-nonsense pessimist. Opposites attract, so stop shouting 'no way'." 81 gently pushed her away and folded his arms.

"When did you become the clan's matchmaker?" he asked.

"I'm not trying to play matchmaker," said 60. "I'm just not afraid to look at the facts like you are. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm thick, 81." Her brother sighed and placed his good hand on her shoulder.

"I never said you were thick. But let's just get off this subject for now and enjoy each other's company." He drew her close and they embraced again.

"Well, little brother, it's good to have you back," said 60. "Annoying blabbermouth and all."

"It's good to _be _back, sis," replied 81.

5 and I crept away from the door and smiled at each other again.

"Think we should go in and do something?" I asked. My husband shook his head.

"Nah. Let's leave them be. Maybe we can do something with 'em tomorrow. But for now, they deserve to have alone time to get used to being siblings again." I chuckled and turned back towards the door.

"OK," I said. "Then, what do you think we should do?" 5 chuckled darkly and moved closer, placing a hand on my upper arm.

"Well, our son just came back and he's celebrating his safe return with his sister. So, how about we have a little celebration of our own?" He planted a big kiss on my cheek, running his hand down my arm as he did so.

"5, for God's sake!" I hissed, elbowing him away from me. "We're in public!" But when he grabbed hold of my waist, lifted me up and spun round, even _I _had to give in and laugh. Then, I caught sight of slowly-falling snowflakes through a window. Against the night sky, they looked more like big white bumblebees.

5 saw it too as he set me back down and I smiled as I gazed into his eye. Nocturnal snowfall was one of my favourite sights. It was the perfect setting, enough to banish the anticipation for the chest pains I knew I would get later.

"Bedroom?" my mate suggested in a half-whisper. My smile widened into an impish grin.

I didn't need to be told twice.


	10. Snow Games

Howdy, ya'll! Before we get started, I just got one question for ya; how come Freida Right's been the only one reviewing my latest updates? Do I have to go back to pressuring you to review after reading?

…**OK, fine. Make sure you review this chapter when you're done with it OR I WILL EAT YOU!**

**Oh! And the next two chapters are likely to be quite short like this one, so I'll probably do them in a mass update. So, you can look forward to that *thumbs up*.**

**Anyway, all 15's POV in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10-Snow Games

**15's POV**

When I blinked awake, the sunlight streaming in through my window puzzled me. It was the middle of winter so I, who always got up very early, should've woken in total darkness. Then, it hit me and I gasped.

I had overslept. For perhaps the first time since infancy, I had slept past the crack of dawn (not counting my days in a comatose state).

I decided not to let this bother me since it was probably just another side-effect and pulled the blanket off myself. I got up off the bed and went to stand beside the cushion where my child lay. She must've heard me coming because she opened her eyes just seconds later.

"Good morning, Mama," she smiled. I chuckled and bent down a little to pick her up.

"Did you sleep well, 333?" I asked. She nodded and rested her chin on my shoulder as I cuddled her close. As I stood cradling the warm body in my arms, the memories of what happened after I'd brought 333 home sprang forward and I had to fight against the invisible tears again for a moment.

There was a knock on the door and then, as it opened, I looked up hopefully. I wished with all my might that it would be Dad, though I knew that that was a long shot.

When 9 entered, I almost started crying but I just cleared my throat and put my daughter down (not necessarily in that order) instead.

"What's up?" I asked. 9 hesitated for a second before giving me the news.

"I've been talking things over with 7 and well, your solitary's been cut short. As of now, you and 16 are free women again. On account of the return of three certain individuals."

"Yes, sir," I replied, easily able to guess who these "three certain individuals" were. 9 nodded once and left while I bent down and turned towards 333.

"Now, listen, honey," I said softly. "When we go out, you're likely to see a scary-looking lady with a hook for a hand. But that's the thing. She only _looks _scary but in actual fact, she's very nice. So, I think you'll like her."

"Nice but scary with a hook for a hand? Like a pirate?" asked 333.

"Yes, if you wanna put it that way," I replied. "If it helps you to feel a little less scared when you meet her, just think of her as a good pirate, OK?"

"OK but what about the old guy who was in here yesterday? Is _he _nice but scary, too?" I swallowed nervously.

"That old guy…um…his name is 1. He's my father," I whispered at last. "And that makes him your grandpa."

"But if _your _papa is _my _grampa, what does that make your mama?" she asked.

"That makes her your grandma. Sadly though, she died long before you were born. I wish you could've met her, though. She would've loved you."

"I think I would've loved Gramma, too."

"OK, good," I replied. "But your grandpa…you might wanna stay away from him until he's calmed down a bit, all right?" 333 nodded and I did likewise before standing up and helping her take off her nightdress.

Once she'd put on her dress and coat, I took her hand and led her out onto the landing and down the stairs.

"Hey, 3!" 13 hollered as we got to the bottom. "You wanna go play in the snow?" His best friend immediately nodded and 333 looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Can I go out with them, Mama?" she asked. "Can I? Huh?" Over by the door, 3 and 13 exchanged pondering looks.

"Whaddya think, 3? Wanna play with a _girl_?" the red boy asked.

"Hey!" I warned, pointing a finger at him. "You do _not _treat a female that way. Especially if fighting is her mother's specialty. It never ends well." 3 and 13 looked at me with a synchronised, vacant blink.

"All right," 13 said after a few seconds. "She can come." I let go of 333's hand and hooked my thumbs into the belt at my hips as I watched her race outside with the boys. Suddenly, someone covered my eyes with a hand.

"Guess who," whispered a familiar voice. I laughed and pulled away, turning around to face its owner.

"Hello, 47," I said. I pulled my arms up to my chest, defensive just in case. In the cathedral, I hadn't been prepared for 47's "bad makeover". Now, I was ready for whatever surprises she was going to throw at me next.

"Hi, 15," she replied. "Good to see you. How are things on your end of the stick?"

"Erm…just…fine, I guess. I trust you heard about why I was in solitary?"

"Yeah. And, speaking of which, where _is _that kid of yours? I have to meet her. Where is she?" I managed to force out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Erm…in case you've forgotten, 47, you asked me the exact same questions when I first told you about my dead mother." My eyes strayed down from her face and she seemed to get the picture.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, right," she said. "I'm sorry for what happened in the ruins. I shouldn't have scared you like that." I looked up as 47 extended her good hand. "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool," I smiled, shaking her hand. As we finished, I raised my free hand and smacked her across the face.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with me," I said, starting to walk away. 47 chuckled as she rubbed her face.

"Bastard," she smiled.

"Bitch," I replied. I stumbled out into the pale winter sunlight, the snow crunching under my feet as I walked. 3 was crouched behind a wall of snow at the bottom of the steps, rolling handfuls of the white stuff into tiny balls.

"Hey, pal," I said, crouching down beside him. "How's it-"

He cut me off by putting a finger to his lips.

_We're having a snowball fight_, he flickered. _It's me against 13 and your girl. You can team up with me, if you like._

"I'd love to," I replied. "Two against one isn't fair." I knelt by his side and started rolling the snow into balls as well. About a minute later, something cold and slushy struck me in the face.

"I got you good, Mama," laughed 333. I scowled at her as I wiped the snow off my face.

"Well, now I'm gonna get _you_, ya little runt!" I hollered. And then, the whole area spiralled into a sort of frenzy. Every five seconds, another snowball was thrown. Every other five seconds, another face was covered by a mask of white.

At one point, just as I heard someone coming down the steps, 13 threw a frost-covered rock at my head. I ducked (even though he was aiming way too high, anyway) and then, the rock hit the face of the person on the steps and he cried out in pain.

Before that moment, I'd never actually thought that _anyone _could make "Ow!" sound forced. Why did Dad have to keep proving me wrong?

_Uh-oh!_ 3 flickered. _Now, we're in for it! _Over by 13's snow fort, 333 got to her feet and raced over to the steps. She clambered up behind 3 and I and crouched beside Dad as he sat up.

"I'm very sorry," she said. "Do you need any help?" Dad shot her a glare and pushed her hand away. I scrambled up the steps and snatched 333 away from him, giving him a look that dared him to say something.

"It-It was my fault, sir," 13 piped up. "Having a snowball fight was my idea. And I was stupid and threw a rock at 15's head. 333 was just trying to cover for me 'cause I asked her to. Sorry."

Dad blinked in 13's direction and we both stood up. He looked down at 333 and I removed my hand from her head so she could look at him.

"Sorry," he said, swallowing the word like a bitter pill. Then, he dusted himself down indignantly and stormed back inside. 333 tugged on my hair to get my attention.

"You were right, Mama," she smiled. "He _is _nice but scary. I think I'll like him better if I wait for when he calms down like you said, though." I chuckled.

"That's sweet," I commented. "Now, are you up for some more snow games?" The boys at the bottom of the steps stared dumbly.

"The only snow game we know is snowball fighting," said 13. "What other games are there?" I smiled down at them.

"It's snow," I shrugged. "There are lots of things you can do with it. Like build a snowman or going sledding." When they continued to stare in silence, I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Come with me. I'll show you."

And so, from then until the middle of the afternoon, I stayed outside with the kids and showed them all the things I'd used to do as a child whenever it snowed.

We built snowman replicas of ourselves ("snow twins", 3 called them), we had a few contests to see who could make ten snow angels in the shortest amount of time and I even took the kids up a small hill and we had a sledding race with some old walnut shells that the healers leant to us.

But a little into the afternoon, I was starting to get cold and tired. So, I told the kids I was going back inside.

And, as I reached the top of the steps, I heard 333 cry out, "Mama! Love you!"

I stopped short and looked over my shoulder at her but she just smiled. So, I smiled as well and continued on into the house.

"Love you, too," I whispered.


	11. Forgiven

Well, here's that mass update I promised. I think I'll make it my one rule to do at least one mass update per fanfic.

**And, of course, this wouldn't be a Demon Llama Nerd fanfic without conflict being introduced and resolved between 1 and 15 within about five chapters.**

**Also, you may want to bear in mind that it's been years since I heard the "Ugly Duckling" story so I don't really remember how it goes. And 15 would probably alter the story to make it more childish, anyway.**

**All 15's POV in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this mass update and don't forget to REVIEW!**

Chapter 11-Forgiven

**15's POV**

When the kids finally came back on at sunset, 333 looked pretty bushed so I immediately ushered her upstairs and into our room.

"Can't I stay up and play with the boys just a little bit longer?" she begged, trying and failing to conceal a yawn. I gave her a devious smile.

"It's either no more playtime or no bedtime story," I said. "Take your pick." She struggled with her conscience for one point five seconds before replying.

"No more playtime. I want a bedtime story, instead."

"Good choice." 333 smiled back and resisted no more as I bundled her out of her play-clothes and into her nightdress. The story I'd told the night before was "The Snow Queen" (as it was the most appropriate) and when I'd finished, 333 had said that she was already looking forward to the next one.

"Now," I said, sitting down and pulling her onto my lap, "are you sitting comfortably?" 333 stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded, her head lolling against my chest. "OK, good. This is the story of the ugly duckling." I took a breath and let it out before beginning the tale.

"Once upon a time, on a little farm far away from here, a nest full of duck eggs hatched. But, unlike most of the ducklings, who had bright-yellow feathers, one of the ducklings had greyish-brown feathers.

"Now, this strange little duckling spent a lot of his childhood moving on from place to place, just trying to find somewhere he truly belonged. But everywhere he went, he was kicked out. Because everyone laughed at him and thought he was too ugly to hang around with.

"Then, as winter arrived and the ugly duckling began to get bigger, he hid himself away, ashamed of his ugliness and afraid of what others might say if they saw him. He spent a lot of nights in tears, wondering if he was going to be lost and alone forever.

"Then one day, a family of swans heard him crying. They were kind to him and asked if he wanted to come flying with them. The ugly duckling looked at his reflection in a puddle and gasped. He had never been a duckling at all; he had been a cygnet, a baby swan.

"Cygnets, you see, are born with greyish-brown feathers and, as they get older, their necks grow longer and their feathers turn white.

"And so, the ugly duckling spread his wings and flew away with the swan family. Now, he was happier than he'd ever thought he could be. Because he finally knew where he belonged. The end."

333 pulled her thumb out of her mouth and looked up at me.

"That was a very good story, Mama," she said sleepily. "I bet your singing voice is just as good as your storytelling voice, though. So, do you sing?"

I paused for a moment to consider this. I had always assumed that I wasn't musical since my mother couldn't sing a note and I'd only ever heard my father sing in a dream.

But this time, I decided to give it a shot and I let 333 have a moment to get comfortable as I prepared to sing.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Ev'ry morning you greet me_

_Small and white_

_Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow_

_May you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever._"

I exhaled into my daughter's hair. So, my singing and Dad's singing weren't exactly on the same level of quality (they weren't even close) but at least, I didn't sound awful. And, at least, I'd made it sound enough like a lullaby to put the kid to sleep.

A cold breeze blew in through the hole in the window and I closed my eyes, the wind tasting of steel as I breathed it in. I heard quiet footsteps and briefly thought that it was 333 but then, I realised that she was still in my arms.

"15." I opened my eyes. Dad was standing a few centimetres away from me, leaning on his staff. I reached to my right and patted the seat of the chair beside mine. He nodded once and slowly walked towards the chair and sat down.

He was silent and once I thought I could trust my voice, I said, "I'm sorry."

"For what, 15?" Was he mocking me? His ancient face had always been impossible to read. "Are you sorry for creating the child?"

"No. Not for that."

"Then, what?" I didn't know what he wanted me to say. The day before, he had told me that he wanted the truth and that he'd had enough of the lies. So, what _was _the truth this time? What was I sorry for?

"For stealing the talisman," I said. "And…for making you ashamed."

"Should I be ashamed?" I blinked at him. I would never have believed that Dad would taunt me. I let out a sigh and stared at the floor.

"I-I don't…" I broke off, shaking my head. Dad nodded to show that he understood.

"Take your time," he said. "I'll listen." I glanced at him for a second or two. Did he mean it? My voice was robotic as I gave him the least complex explanation I could.

"I've been up against the Hunter before. I _know_ what it's capable of and I _know _that it wants to finish what it started with me. I saw that in its eyes the night the library was destroyed. I decided to create a child in case anything happened to me. I didn't want to leave you alone."

This was followed by a long silence, with Dad just looking at me. And if I hadn't been his daughter (and been born with a natural talent for winning staring contests, as a result), I would've been ill-equipped to endure it. But still, I was dying to blink by the time he finally spoke.

"And for that," he said, "I should be ashamed of you?" It _was _to be taunting, then. Well, whatever. I wasn't going to break that easily, especially not in that way.

"I growled at you," I reminded him darkly. I had to struggle to keep my composure as I remembered the way he'd looked at me when I'd done that. I would never be able to forget that image.

"I understand how you're feeling." At this, my face started to unfreeze from its icy expression of calm disinterest. "You feel as if you've done something so terrible that there is no hope of ever being forgiven."

"Mmm-hmm," I sniffed. "And you're right. I _have _done terrible things. And there definitely _is _no hope of being forgiven."

"15, if I truly believed that, would I have come in here?" For the second time in the last three days, I felt my mental shield shatter and, carefully pushing 333 off my lap onto the chair, I covered my face and wept. I felt Dad's hand on the back of my neck and wept harder.

"Mama, why are you crying?" I felt 333's hand on my hip and looked at her. I closed my eyes for a second, breathed in and pulled her back onto my lap as I opened them again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," I said quietly, nuzzling my face against her cheek. "I was just sad for a minute, I guess." I heard Dad let out a chuckle.

"You've become an expert already," he commented. I didn't respond, so he tried again with a different approach. "I heard you singing a few minutes ago. You're rather good." I looked at him with half-shut eyes.

"I had a dream a few days ago," I said, bringing back the robot voice. "We were in the cathedral with Mom. And I was a little girl again and…and I heard you sing. I'm not sure how I knew that song, though." Dad glanced at his feet for a moment.

"I used to sing it for your mother while she was still living at the cathedral. I sang it for you while you were in that coma, as well. The healers said that you probably couldn't hear anything but I was hoping that you could. At least, to some extent."

I couldn't think of anything to say in response. I was sure that I was about to see that soft side of my father that he always did such a good job at hiding.

"I was terrible at parenting back then." Oh, there it was. "Even now, I clearly need more practice." He glanced at 333 for a second or two. "I've left you alone in this." I chuckled darkly.

"People look at me and think they see a strong, capable girl," I told him. "But a lot of them don't seem to realise that just because I'm anti-social doesn't mean I don't have an emotional side. I keep it concealed but it's there, all right." I managed to give him a small smile. "Maybe I get it from you."

"Maybe," Dad agreed, smiling back. He reached out and patted my hand. "Can we start again?" I nodded.

"Of course, we can," I replied, echoing the answer he'd given me when I'd asked him that question in the crawlspace. I held out 333. "Here. You can hold her, if you like."

With surprisingly little hesitation, Dad stretched out his arms and I deposited my daughter into them. I sat watching them in silence, giving them a few minutes to get used to each other.

Suddenly, 333 steamed up the brooch on Dad's cape with her breath. But before he even had a chance to get mad, she wiped it with her sleeve.

"That's better," she smiled. Dad blinked at her vacantly.

"Erm…thank you," he said. 333 giggled and let her head loll against his chest. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"She likes you already," I commented. "That's a good sign."

"All right, then. Erm…what was it you named her again? Three-hundred-and-thirty-three?"

"Three Thirty-three," I corrected.

"Three Thirty-three?"

"Too weird?"

"No. No, it's good," Dad replied. "I like Three Thirty-three."

"I like you too, Grampa," my daughter piped up.

"Er…no. That-That's not what I meant. I meant I like your name," stammered Dad. "I mean, I'm not saying that I _only _like your name but…it's just that…I just…oh, dear…I-"

"Dad," I said, putting a hand on his arm. "Shut up." 333 immediately started giggling and this somehow set the two of us on a roar, as well.

Despite everything, I was beginning to wish that it would always be like this.


	12. The Real Magic

_**Chapter 12-The Real Magic**_

**10's POV**

I spent the morning of the day after 15 and 16 were let out with 109. I'm not exactly sure why but I think it was because we both felt that we needed more catch-up time together.

Early that morning, we met in the living room and asked 9 if we could go for a stroll.

"Yeah, all right," he said. "But be careful. And if you're planning on staying out for a while, make sure that you're back before dark." We nodded vigorously and headed out of the front door and down the snow-covered steps.

We walked around the Emptiness slowly and, for the most part, in silence. Beyond the occasional nod or comment, the only real communication came from a series of hand gestures that we'd invented as children.

After a while, we happened upon the bones of a dead bird. Like the bones of the Scientist in the workshop, most of them had already crumbled into dust but a few remained intact. Including a Y-shaped bone at the base of its long neck, where its ribcage had once started. 109 saw the bone, too.

"What _is _that, 10?" he asked, pointing at it. "It looks important."

_Well, I guess you could call it that_, I flickered. _It's a wishbone, scientifically named a furcula. Since a bird's thorax would get compressed during flight, the furcula's primary function was to strengthen the thorax._

"Well, I'm glad _you _read books from the age of one," he commented. "But why is it also called a 'wishbone'?"

_It's an old human tradition_, I explained. I walked over to the pile of bones and carefully picked the wishbone out of them. _It was commonly carried out by a wishbone taken from either a turkey or a chicken._

_Two humans would each hook a pinkie finger round one of the prongs. Then, they'd both make a wish and pull until the bone broke. And whoever got the bigger half got their wish._

"Is it magic?" 109 asked. I shook my head.

_No, it's not magic. The wishes don't really come true._

"Then, why do it?" I shrugged and we stared down at it, 109 letting out a brief chuckle. "Humans had such strange traditions, didn't they?" Then, we looked up at each other. "Maybe _we _should try it, just for a laugh."

_Our pinkies are too small to fit round the prongs_, I pointed out.

"Humans used their pinkies but who said that rag dolls have to?" he asked. "We could just use our hands and it probably wouldn't make any difference." I nodded and held up the wishbone.

109 wrapped the fingers on his left hand tightly around the other prong. I formed my wish in my mind, looking him in the eyes as I did so, and pulled. The bone broke clean down the middle and the pieces, when measured against each other, were exactly the same length.

_Oh_, I flickered, feeling a little disappointed. _I don't know what _that _means. Maybe it means we both get our wishes._

"Maybe it means that we wished for the same thing," 109 suggested.

I liked to think that it did. My wish had been simple; that everyone back at the house would have at least one chance to feel as happy as I did when I was with 109. Though I found it unlikely that 109 felt the same way about me as I did about him, I harboured a sneaky hope that he might.

"We've been gone quite a while," 109 said suddenly. "Do you think we should be getting back?" I looked down at my half of the wishbone and then at the rest of the bird's remains.

_I want to bury the body, first_, I flickered. He nodded and we got down on our knees, swept aside some of the snow and began to dig a hole. When it was deep enough, we carefully picked up the whole bones and arranged them neatly inside the hole, placing the two halves of the wishbone on top when we were done.

Then, we replaced the earth in the hole and headed back in the direction of the library.

**~Prey~**

"You're looking happy, 10," Daddy commented as I entered my parents' bedroom. "Did you have fun while you were out with 109?" I nodded.

_We found a dead bird and gave it a burial_, I flickered. _And we made a wish on a wishbone, too. Or rather, we made a hope on it since there was no magic in it._

"No," Daddy said, shaking his head. "Hope _is _the real magic, 10. If there's one thing I've noticed about both of these clans, it's that they can endure anything as long as they have hope." He looked at me long and hard.

"10, even if there comes a time when everything looks bleak, never give up hope. Somehow, someway, things _will _get better. Don't ever forget that."

_Yes, Daddy_, I replied, smiling widely. He smiled back and reached over to place his hand on his shoulder.

But, as he did so, his pupils grew small and his hand clamped down on my shoulder.

_Daddy, what's wrong? _I asked. _What did you see? _He didn't answer. He continued to stare without seeing, his grip on my shoulder tightening. It was painful now.

_Daddy, stop! _I pleaded in flicker speech. _Daddy, stop! You're hurting me! Let go! _I grabbed his hand and tried to pry it off but then, the vision hit me, too.

An image of the Hunter running through the Emptiness formed in my mind. On its back was a woman, another homunculus.

_No! _I thought, trying and failing to shake it off. _No! Stop! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!_

The woman was tall with a flat sheet of pale-blonde hair. She had glowing red eyes like the other machines but she had pupils like a normal homunculus. She was holding onto the back of the Hunter's neck with the clawed fingers of her right hand.

_No! No! Please, stop! Please! I don't want to see any more!_

The woman had no left hand but her prosthetic was different to those of 47 and 81. Her prosthetic was a pincer, clearly crafted by a machine. In it, she held a small spear-

_10, snap out of it! _Momma's flicker speech was quickly followed by a hard slap to the face. I blinked in surprise as Momma drew me into a tight hug. When we leaned away from each other, I stared at her with sad eyes.

_Why does this keep happening to me? _I asked. _My visions never used to be that intense. So, why now?_

_It's not just you_, she replied. She pointed to the corner where Daddy was speedily drawing out the vision. I couldn't see much from where I was standing but I could tell that he was drawing a person.

When he stood up and came over to show us the drawing, Momma gasped silently. The woman was in the picture but it just showed her standing with the spear clenched tightly in her fist and pincer.

_Daddy, who is that? _I flickered. He took a deep breath.

"It's 65," he said.

**47's POV**

"So, how was it with 10?" I asked as 109 came into our shared bedroom.

"Yeah, it was great," he replied. "And you know what? I think the two of us could probably go out again tomorrow, too."

"The way you said that, it sounds more like you're going on a date with her." 109 laughed.

"You're being ridiculous," he said, coming over and punching my shoulder. "I mean, come on, 47. Me? Going on a date with 10? Get outta town!" I smiled deviously at him, folding my arms.

"Being excited about seeing her again and denying that you're going to treat it like a date are both signs that you've fallen in love with her," I pointed out. 109 shot me a weird look.

"Just because it _seems _that way doesn't mean that it _is _that way." I shook my head, still smiling.

"And don't think I don't know what you two were doing in here the other night." I gripped my hook, puckered my lips and made kissing noises. I only stopped when 109 punched my face. Hard.

"Shut up, you annoying piece of crap!" he yelled. "Jesus, it's no wonder 81 hates you so much!" I stood up angrily and pulled him closer with my hook hand.

"Hit me again and it might just be the last thing you ever do!" I hissed. I pushed him back and turned away, folding my arms again. 109 scoffed.

"It's not your dad that made you end up like this, 47," he said. "It's you. And when you finally choose to accept that, just let me know." He stormed out of the room and I flopped onto my hammock with a sigh.

"What's with all the ruckus in here, 47?" I let out a moan. My parents were standing the doorway, Mother's left hand curled around the stump of Father's right arm.

"Get out!" I barked, sitting up and shaking my good fist at them. My cheeks burned as I stared at Father's disfigured arm and realised that my own was on the same side. I touched my hook gently and tried to kid myself that it was my lost hand. Father sighed.

"Do you mind if I…?" he started to ask. Mother seemed to know what he meant.

"Go ahead," she approved. She stepped back a little and I lay back down as Father entered and sat on the edge of the hammock.

"Get out," I said again, slower this time so the message would definitely hit home. He sighed again.

"47, I know you hate me for leaving you that night," he said. "I actually hate myself for the exact same reason. I spent a lot of nights wishing I could do that moment over. I just wish there was some way for you to forgive me. But, of course, that's highly unlikely. After all, I've let you down far more times than that." I folded my arms behind my head and crossed my ankles for a moment before sitting up.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked. Father blinked and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I may have let you down before, 47," he said solemnly, "but never again. Now, I promise that I _will _stand by you, no matter what. I won't run and I won't abandon you. I swear it." I didn't know what to say. I had never seen my father like this. In fact, before this day, I'd never really seen him laugh loudly or cry, either.

When I continued to stare at him in mute surprise, he just nodded once and got up. He took Mother's hand as he left the room and they headed off down the hall. I listened as they walked towards their own room.

"Well, we tried," I heard Mother say. "But I think she took it quite well, don't you?" I heard her kiss him.

"Hmm. Yes." Father sounded forlorn. "But she also didn't say anything. I'm just worried that I've broken her heart too many times for her to listen." He sighed. "I _did _mean what I said, you know."

"I know." Another sigh from Father.

"Dearest, things got better for the three of us after the Machine was defeated, but now I can never stop feeling that it's all falling apart again. 47's my daughter. She can hate me in a way that no one else can. I could probably die right this minute and she just wouldn't care. Not after everything I've done to her."

"Oh, stop blaming yourself, 11," said Mother. "47 just has trouble letting go of her own pride. A lot of those in both of these clans have gone through the same thing at one time or another. I know 47 will do what's right when it's the right time to do it." Another kiss.

I rolled off the hammock onto the floor and climbed up onto a vanity, where a mirror stood. As I stared at my reflection, my hand involuntarily reached for the mask at my neck.

I wondered what it would be like to take it off and let my hair down, to be 47 again. I tried it. Somehow, this didn't make the reflection look right, probably due to the other changes that I couldn't reverse.

Frowning, I tied my hair back up and replaced my mask. I climbed down the vanity, lay facing the wall on my hammock and cried quietly for a good, long while.

What was I to do?

The Hunter's POV

As the sun set on Luxembourg City, the Hunter finished its work. It had repaired one or two Spiderbots here and there as it had worked on the female homunculus' corpse. Its work was almost done.

The Hunter had made a change to its plans for revenge against those homunculi. It would now focus on the primary target; the light wielder, the one who had killed its creator not once but twice.

It had already done away with the white traitor, who had helped the wielder the second time he had killed the Machine. And it had seen the effects that her death had had on the other homunculi. They had been devastated, especially the fat one, who had been her mate.

If the death of the white traitor had been so significant, the Hunter could only begin to imagine how the homunculi would feel about the death of the wielder; their leader. If he died, especially in a cruel and painful way, his followers would be so devastated that they'd practically be _wishing _for death to come and end their suffering.

And, of course, the Hunter would make sure that it would be there to grant their wish.

It padded over to where the female homunculus hung. It reached into the hole in her chest and carefully slotted her new core into position. Then, it turned her over and used the same procedure it had a year ago.

Only this time, the procedure was quite different. Instead of taking information from her brain, it was returning the stolen information. But, of course, it was only returning the thoughts and memories that it _wanted _her to have back. The ones involving those she had hated, wanted to destroy. And the electric charge from the Hunter would be enough to activate the new core.

Its work finally done, it stepped back and rolled her over onto her back with its front foot.

The homunculus opened her blood-red eyes.


	13. Monster

Yeah, that's right. 65's back. But it's technically leaving her dead at the same time since her soul doesn't return and her body's just being controlled by the Hunter. Plus, she's not even around for that long…which kinda makes her comeback pointless apart from one scene with 8 but we'll get to that later.

Anyway, this is where things REALLY start to get interesting and the most violent part of the story begins. The next few chapters are pretty much nothing but the stitchpunks shouting, screaming or getting the shit beaten out of them.

1, 16 and 10's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy!

_Chapter 13-Monster_

1's POV

I was woken by a loud thump in the next room. I blinked and sat up.

"15?" I asked sleepily. I pulled the bed covers away and stared down towards my feet in surprise. I was still wearing my cape.

After a few seconds, I decided that I must've just forgotten to take it off and, grabbing my staff as I did so, got to my feet and walked out onto the landing. A muffled squeal drew my attention to my right and I gasped.

7 and 333 were propped up against the wall, their wrists and ankles bound with twisted pieces of fabric tied between their lips, stopping them from screaming. My eyes widened when I saw what lay in front of them.

15 was on the floor with her scarf in tatters, her mouth agape, her eyes unseeing. The only indication that she was still alive came from the slow, uneven rise and fall of her torn chest. There was a small gash running from her forehead to the corner of her left eye and a small shard of glass had been shoved into the joint of her left knee.

I heard footsteps behind me and then, 47 was thrown against the wall and landed beside the other two. 333 squeezed her eyes shut and began to squeal louder.

"Oh, look at that," cooed a familiar, mocking voice. "She's just as cowardly as you are. Like grandfather, like granddaughter. Eh, old boy?"

I remembered being in the living room earlier that evening, when 6 had shown us a drawing of a vision he'd had. Not many of us had believed him but now, I realised that this must've been what he'd seen.

I balled my free hand into a fist and gritted my "teeth", breathing slowly.

"Hello, 65," I said softly, trying my hardest to keep the fear out of my voice. There was a quiet giggle from behind me.

"You're not as stupid as you look," the voice commented. Sure enough, when I turned around, 65 was there, smiling inanely. I could never forget that voice. Or those eyes.

I thought back to the last time I'd seen her alive, when she'd stormed out of the Med Room in the crawlspace. I couldn't help making comparisons between her appearance then and her appearance now.

A rope was tied around her chest, closing a wound while also greatly constricting her figure. Her hair, usually pale gold, was tainted by singed ends and reddish-brown patches of rust. The fingers on her right hand had been sharpened into claws and my eyes widened again when I spotted a metal pincer at the end of her left arm.

"I must be sure to thank your daughter the next time I get a chance, 1," she said. "She put up quite the impressive fight, even after I put that glass in her leg. And considering the fact that I've been dead for several years, it was good reintroduction to combat for me. I'm truly grateful to her for the experience."

I gazed at her dumbly in response. The last time our eyes had met, there'd been a spark in hers, clearly showing the amount of determination and energy she had in her. But now, that spark was gone and replaced by the same deadness you got when you looked into a machine's eyes.

"What do you want of us?" I asked. 65 raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's your biggest question right now?" I glared at her and she threw up her hands. "Hey, don't get mad. I'm just saying."

"All right. Then, would you mind explaining how you're alive?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, really," she said matter-of-factly. "The Hunter helped me and I can remember _everything_." She looked at 15 briefly. "Well, I mean, almost everything. My memory's not what it used to be but the Hunter told me a few things I didn't remember. Like how I died."

I stared at the floor. I had been one of the lucky few not to witness 65's death but of course, I'd been told what had happened. What had the Hunter told her?

"So, how _did _you die?" I asked. 65 scowled at me.

"You should know," she barked. "It was _your _clan who killed me after forcing me to watch as you killed my brother. And then, you killed my creator, my master." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "The Hunter is my master now. And if it weren't for that one fact, I swear I would disembowel you all right here and now." I shook my head.

"You think you're 65 but you're not," I said without thinking. "You look and talk like her but you're just an empty shell. A puppet for the Hunter. You're a monster." 65 smiled an evil smile.

"Oh, so _I'm _the monster?" she sneered. "A pretty hypocritical accusation coming from you, 1. If you know what I'm talking about." I gritted my non-existent teeth again.

"That's not going to work, 65," I said. "It doesn't matter to me anymore." She smirked.

"And what about your leader's wife? Your daughter? Your adorable little girlfriend? Are you sure that it doesn't matter to them anymore, as well?" She walked over to 47, who was flopping on the ground, and put her foot down on her back. I gripped my staff tighter.

"I'm not the man that I was when 7 left," I said stiffly. She was trying to taunt me to make me feel weak. It was working but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

65 propped 47 up against the wall with the others and approached me again, stopping about a metre way and folding her arms.

"You know, 1," she said. "You could be useful to me and the Hunter. You're smart, you have a good sense of self-preservation and I actually don't hate you as much as I hate some of the others. Why not join us?"

"Stop talking like that!" 15 suddenly said. "That's horrible!" 65 glared at her, walked over and picked her up by the neck with her pincer.

"You stay out of this!" she hissed. She jammed her hand inside 15's chest, grabbed something and gave a vicious twist. She flung 15 from her and held up a small yellow disk; 15's voice box.

"Hey, I had to shut her up somehow," she shrugged when I shot her a glare. On the floor behind her, 15 curled up into a ball and clutched at her chest. 333's squeals died down into quiet, frightened sobs.

"All right, 65. Listen," I sighed. "I'll go with you. I won't fight and I won't try to run. Just stop hurting her. Please." 65 nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"I thought you'd see it my way. You can have a moment to put her back in her room, if you like." She handed me the voice box and I approached 15, setting my staff down and sliding my hands underneath her.

I carried her into her room and laid her down carefully on the bed, leaving the voice box on a nearby spool of thread. As I turned to leave, she reached up and grabbed my upper arm, clutching at it tightly with what little strength she had left.

I frowned and lifted the hand off my arm, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, 15," I whispered. I put her hand down by her side and walked out of the room, picking up my staff again once I was out on the landing.

Suddenly, something hit me hard on the back of my head and in a second, I was on the ground. I felt someone grab my hands and hold them behind my back, tying them together before repeating the procedure with my feet.

"Nothing personal, old boy," 65 whispered mockingly. "And don't worry; I'll hold onto your stick for you until we get to where we're going." As my own pulse started to pound in my brain, I felt her tie a piece of fabric around my mouth.

Then, my vision went black and I heard no more.

16's POV

"16, wake up. Wake up!" I opened my eyes to my father shaking me and hissing at me to wake up.

"What is it?" I asked drowsily. I sat up and Dad plonked himself down on the end of my bed. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his chest and handed it to me.

"I found this on 7's pillow this morning," he told me. "Read what it says." I blinked at him and unfolded the paper.

_Dear birdbrain, _it began.

_You may have noticed that your wife is missing, along with some other members of your clan. That's because the Hunter and I have them._

_If you want any of them to survive, you'll come to the ruins of the cathedral. And you'll come alone._

_And let me just emphasise that if you bring anyone along, then I'm afraid that your little wife will have to pay the price for that._

_I look forward to seeing you again, dear boy. And the Hunter looks forward to settling things with you once and for all. Don't keep us waiting._

"Who else is missing?" I asked, dropping the note. "I mean, besides Mom?"

"1, 47 and 15's little girl," replied Dad. "And we found 15 unconscious and injured in her room. Something attacked her and ripped out her voice box." He stood up and grabbed his light bulb staff from the floor.

"Where are you going?" I asked, drawing back the covers and getting out of bed. He shot me an annoyed glare.

"What does it look like?" he snapped. "I'm doing what the note says and going to the ruins. I'm going to get your mother back." I gasped.

"What? Dad, no!" I said. "It's a trap! Don't you see? Doing what the note says is about as smart as walking into a slaughterhouse in a sheep costume! You have to let some of us come with you!" Dad shook his head furiously.

"I can't do that. You read the note. They'll kill 7." He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "16, I know that this isn't clever but I'm the leader. I have to do whatever it takes to protect these clans." He started to leave again but I grabbed his arm.

"Daddy, don't," I begged, putting on a "sad little girl" voice and face. "I think I know what they're up to. Since you killed its creator, then the Hunter would want to kill you. And who's to say it won't just kill Mom and the others after it kills you? I can't lose both of my parents." Dad sighed again and pulled my hand off his arm.

"16, I'm scared, too. But I have to do this. It's the only sure-fire way I can see to save the others." Another sigh. "In case I don't make it back…as of now…you're the new leader of this clan. The others are gathered in the living room. They'll look to you, now."

My eyes widened as he let go of my hand and I let it weakly drop to my side. It was as if he'd just sentenced himself to death. He headed for the door and stopped just before he went out.

"Take care of them, 16," he said, trying to give me a reassuring smile. "It's not always going to be easy, but I know you'll make me proud. And you need to know that I love you, no matter what. And-And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like…that was something…you had to earn."

My mouth dropped open a little and Dad's failed attempt at a smile disappeared. He looked at me sadly and left. I sank to my knees and choked out a sob, unable to comprehend what I'd just heard.

A few minutes later, I weakly stood up, stuffed the note into my chest and pulled on a white sweater and a pair of white trousers. Then, I picked up my machete and hurried out of my room and down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, there was a loud, familiar scream from the infirmary.

"Oh, sorry, 15," I heard 12 apologise. "Was that painful?"

"Of course, it's painful!" 15 snapped back. "There's a piece of glass in my leg!" I dashed through the curtain and collided with 2.

"16," he said, grabbing my wrists because I probably looked frantic. "What's the matter, m'dear? What's all the hurry?" I got to my feet and looked round 15 and the three healers breathlessly.

"Dad just left to go after the Hunter on his own," I panted. "And he just told me that I'm the new leader. I'm serious! Right the hell out of nowhere!" 2 let go of my wrists.

"Why would he do that?" he asked. "I mean, I know some of the others are missing but why ever would he go after them by himself?"

"Someone left a note," I replied. "They said that they'd kill Mom if he brought anyone else along. Question is, who wrote the note?"

"It was 65," said 15. "The Hunter brought her back but something's wrong with her. She thinks we're the enemy and that we're the ones who killed her. She took my dad and 47 and 333, along with 16's mom. 6 was right." I shot a glance at her and then, I put a determined look on my face.

"I'm going to find them all, guys. I don't care if 65's back, I don't care what Dad said and I don't care what any note said. I'm not just going to stand by and let them all be slaughtered." 5 went to the corner, bent down and picked up his crossbow and utility pack.

"I'll go with you," he said to me. I stared at him.

"But-"

"12 and 2 can manage without me," he said, slinging his pack over his shoulder. "And I'll be damned if I let my brother get hurt like that." I nodded.

"Right. Let's go."

"Wait!" 12 suddenly piped up. She headed for a small cabinet the three of them had made, opened it and pulled out a small metal shard with a string attached to it. Then, she came towards me and tied the string around my neck.

"It's a piece of the talisman," she explained. "I saved it and I've kept it in there for whenever we've had to do an operation. It's for good luck."

I reached up and touched the shard. It was from one of the few parts of the talisman that hadn't been heavily damaged by fire. I clasped it in my fist briefly and it felt warm against my palm somehow. It was a comforting warmth and it made me feel both calm and mystified at the same time.

"Thank you, 12," I said, letting go of the shard and returning my gaze to her. "Everyone else is in the living room, right?" She nodded. "OK. I'm going to see if there's someplace safer where everyone can go. Once 5 and I get the others, we'll come back here and collect you three. Is that OK?"

"Sure thing, 16," 12 replied. "We'll be right here when you two get back. And don't you worry about 15. She's in good hands." I nodded and 5 and I left the infirmary and headed into the living room.

We carefully made our way through the sea of scampering, chattering rag dolls and climbed on top of the coffee table. I banged my machete against a candelabra there and everyone stopped talking and looked up at us.

"OK, guys," I started nervously. "I guess the first thing you need to know is that…well, my dad left to go and find the ones who went missing and…before he left…well, he put me in charge. So…I guess I'm the leader now. Or something."

My words immediately got everyone whispering and murmuring to each other and I face-palmed myself.

"Uh…guys," I tried. "I really think we should…" I trailed off and balled my fists in frustration, staring down at my feet. I wanted to cry and scream and just be angry all at the same time.

"She talks like one of us kids," said 13. "No wonder she has no control." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my body shake.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled suddenly. The room fell quiet and I looked round the faces below me.

"OK," I breathed. "I don't have little to no idea of what I'm doing. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my best for all of you.

"Now, the first thing I want to do is get us all moved somewhere safer. In case the Hunter comes again. Is there anyone here who has any suggestions?" 109 raised his hand and I pointed a finger at him. "Fire away."

"47, 81 and I were living in a clinic up until recently," he said. "And it's not actually that far from here."

"Yes, that would be perfect," I said to him before raising my head. "All right, everyone. I want you to follow 109 to this clinic and stay close to him at all times. 15's been injured so the healers are staying here but I'll come back for them once 5 and I get the others."

"OK," said 109, turning round and addressing the crowd. "I want everybody here to quickly get whatever belongings they can carry and then gather at the bottom of the steps. We'll get going once we're all ready."

The crowd quickly dispersed and by the time 5 and I had climbed down, 109 and a few others were the only ones left in the room.

"I'll look after your twin for you, 81," said 36. "60 will be safe with me. Don't worry." She turned to her husband and they shared a kiss for a few seconds. "Bring our daughter home, 11. I'll be waiting for you at 109's clinic." She took the blind girl's hand and led her away just as I spotted 8 standing by the fireplace.

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here a little while longer. Besides, the healers are gonna need eyes in the backs of their heads if the Hunter comes back." I nodded and 5 and I turned to 11 and 81.

"So, you two are coming with us, then?" 5 asked. The two men nodded and I took out the note.

"Maybe," I said, "if we show this to 6 or 10, they'll see something. Let's find them and see if we can try it." The others nodded and followed me over to the side of a couch. 10 and 109 were standing there.

"Are you sure you're not gonna come with us?" he asked. She flickered something and he looked puzzled. "You wanna talk to my dad? What for?"

"Um…sorry, but am I interrupting?" I asked. They both jumped and 109 let out a chuckle.

"No, not at all," he said. "I was just leaving." He looked at my niece and smiled. "See you later, 10." He dashed out of the room and 10 waved at his back as he did so. Then, she turned towards me with a face like thunder and folded her arms.

_Hello, Auntie_, she flickered.

10's POV

I never usually called 16 "Auntie" unless I was angry with her, so she could tell I was a little bit miffed.

"Was it important?" she asked. "What you and 109 were talking about?" I shook my head furiously in answer. She rolled her eyes the way grown-ups do when they think they've discovered some kid's romantic secret. Then, she held out a piece of paper.

"Do you think you can touch this, 10?" she asked. "Who knows? Maybe you'll see something." I nodded, took the paper in my hands and closed my eyes.

The first part of the vision was the same one from the day the Hunter attacked me; 7 and the other missing people in a cage, 9 convulsing under the Hunter's claw.

Then, it changed and I saw the Hunter holding an injured 7. 9 was propped up against the wall and he looked close to death but he sat up and screamed as the Hunter wrung 7's neck.

I decided that I didn't want to see any more and tried dropping the paper and shaking my head. I opened my eyes and the vision dissolved as I did so.

_Well, it's about time I can stop a vision right in the middle_, I thought as I looked up at 16.

_Of course_, I flickered. _That's the Hunter's plan. It wants to enjoy killing 9. So, it's going to torture him until he's almost dead and then make him watch while it kills 7._

"Thank you, 10," 16 nodded. "Let's go, boys." 5, 11 and 81 followed her out of the room and I approached 8, who was still standing by the fireplace.

"What is it?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I had decided that I was going to tell him today. There was no going back this time. No chickening out.

_Can you come with me for a moment?_ I asked. _I need to talk to you._


	14. Distraction

I really hated the way the last chapter turned out so I'm gonna try and make up for it with this one.

**So, in this quite-short chapter, 65 is a bitch some more, 9 gets beaten to a pulp, 333 tries to take matters into her own hands and then 16's group comes in to save the day.**

**And I just HAD to write from 333's POV. I really wanted to at least ATTEMPT to write about how she would see things here. Especially since she's trying to be brave and help out, even though she's scared.**

**Oh! And I'm off school this week so you won't have to wait as long for the next update.**

**9 and 333's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 14-Distraction

**9's POV**

I ran towards the ruins as fast as I could, unable to stop thinking of everything I was leaving behind. My friends, my home, my children. I hadn't even said goodbye to the twins properly and the image of 16's face when I'd left was burned into my brain.

_You did what you had to do_, I kept trying to tell myself. _She'll be a better leader than you ever were. Sometimes, a leader has to make hard choices and she'll understand that someday._

I soon reached the cathedral and started to walk slowly through the snow-covered graveyard. The wind was starting to pick up a little and something told me that there would be a blizzard later.

As I neared the charred remains of the building, there was a familiar, screeching laugh from somewhere behind me and I shuddered as it echoed around the place.

"Good to see you again," chuckled the owner of the laugh. "Hero."

_Oh, God, no!_ I thought. _Please, no! It can't be her! It can't be!_ An icy hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Hello," whispered the voice. I screamed and jerked away from her, spinning round and pulling my staff up to defend myself. I needed no further confirmation of who it was.

"Relax," 65 said slowly. "I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to give you a friendly escort to the Hunter's burrow. I hope you don't mind. You don't look like you know where to go." She flashed that famous, insane smile and I struggled to keep my face smooth.

"So, 6 was right, then," I said. "The Hunter _did _bring you back." I couldn't get over how thin she looked. I mean, she wasn't exactly plump the last time I saw her but now, you could see the bones in her face and chest sticking out.

65 continued smiling, probably to try and make me nervous. It took all of my will not to bow to hers. I had enough experience to know that she could be a dangerous enemy. I had to hide any, _every _sign of fear from her.

"Well?" I said. "Aren't you going to escort me or something?" 65's smile twisted into an ugly sneer and she shook her head.

"You're no fun," she said. "Come on, then." She pulled out a spear from behind her back, grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. Her grip was strong and the fact that her hand was freezing didn't really help.

We passed the remains of the Winged Beast's fan and then, she pointed down into a dimly-lit hole.

"After you, good sir," she said. I glared at her and carefully started down into the hole. Its only light came from the entrance and a few other small holes in its "ceiling".

"9?" asked a female voice. "Is that you?" I twisted the light bulb to one side and it came on, illuminating the dark hole and allowing me to see a birdcage pushed up against one wall.

"7!" I gasped. I raced over and grabbed her hand as she reached through the bars. She looked very worried.

"Why did you come here?" she asked. "You're so stupid, 9. You should've just stayed at the house."

"Sev, don't worry," I said. "I'm going to have you out of this in a second. Just don't panic."

"No, 9! You can't stay here!" 7 barked. "We'll be fine. Just get yourself out of here." There was a chuckle from the doorway.

"Sorry, Missus," said 65. "But that's no going to happen. He's here to stay." I let go of 7's hand, turned and glared at her.

"It's me you want, 65. Not them. So, let the others go." She just grinned in reply and raised her hand.

"Nuh-uh, 9. I'm sorry to disappoint you but they're never leaving here. Not if we have anything to say about it." She snapped her fingers and there was a growl from a hole in the wall. The Hunter slowly emerged from it and glared across the room at me.

"You know how to fight, boy?" 65 asked cruelly. Ignoring her, I sidestepped to my right and the Hunter mimicked the action. We circled each other slowly and I was careful not to break eye contact with it.

But it was frustrating that I couldn't check to see what 65 and the others were doing. I could probably ask 7 or maybe she would tell me of her own accord or-

"Aaaah!" My head snapped to my right. 65 was smiling in my direction while twisting 47's arm behind her back. I realised my mistake straight away.

The Hunter smacked me to the ground and I dropped my staff. I tried to get up but it flattened me against the ground and pressed the tip of its claw against the back of my neck. I felt the fabric rip and then…pain.

My arms and legs spasmed uncontrollably as I lay there screaming. This pain was new to me and felt somewhat like I was being burned but not quite the same. What was the Hunter trying to do?

Finally, the pain stopped and I was rolled over onto my back. The Hunter raised a claw. I closed my eyes, getting ready to endure the hit.

_You were right, 16_, I thought. _It _is _a trap._

**333's POV**

65 let go of 47's arm, stood up and walked away, stopping a little bit behind the Hunter. 7 sat on the floor of the cage and clamped her hands on either side of her head, trying to block out her husband's screams. I tugged on Grampa's cape nervously.

"There's gotta be something we can do, Grampa," I said. "We have to try and find a way out." He didn't answer so I tried tugging on one of his straps. But he didn't even look at me.

"Psst! Hey, kid!" hissed 47. I walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've got an idea," she replied. "This cage is surrounded by rubble so, if one of us distracts 65 and the Hunter, maybe we can hide 9 behind it."

"Good idea. But how is someone meant to get out of this cage without the key?"

"I could try picking the lock with my hook but I don't think I can do it fast enough. Or maybe we're lucky enough to have someone thin enough to fit through the bars."

"Or someone small enough?" I suggested. 47 shot me a weird look.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You're a bit young to be going after machines and I don't think your mama would appreciate me bringin' you home ripped to shreds." I nodded.

"I'll be all right," I told her, swallowing hard. She nodded slowly and I carefully sidestepped through the bars. She smiled and patted my head once I was out.

"Good luck, 333," she whispered. I smiled back and started to crawl amongst the rubble next to the cage. If I was quiet, I would be able to sneak up behind those twerps and catch 'em by surprise.

"333, what are you doing? Come back here." I pressed on, ignoring Grampa's whispered orders. Finally, I got to the end of the long trail of rubble and poked my head around it. I stared in the direction of the Hunter.

"This is it," I whispered to myself. "Don't get scared now." I took a deep breath, stood up straight and stepped out into the middle of the floor.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at 65. She looked over her shoulder and I quickly started hopping from foot to foot whilst pulling facing and "na-na-na"-ing. She groaned and then flashed a smile at the Hunter.

"Excuse me one moment," she said. She whipped out her spear and charged at me. My heart was pounding like a drum but I stood my ground. I breathed slowly and leapt to one side at the last second. The blade of the spear got stuck in a hole right behind the spot where my head had been.

"You gonna try and catch me?" I teased. "You can't catch me, can you? Because you're too slow!" 65 pulled her spear out of the wall and stared at the blade.

"Some people actually adore children," she noted to herself. "They're out of their minds." She looked back up at me and I turned and ran.

I shot a glance over at the Hunter and saw it watching us closely. Behind it, 9 was crawling towards the cage. I quickly tore my eyes away from him and swerved towards some more rubble as 65 swiped at me with her spear.

"Stand still, will you?" she shrieked. I climbed on top of the rubble and then jumped to the next one as the blade crashed down on it. I continued to jump from pile to pile, 65 bringing her spear down on each one seconds after I moved on to the next.

Finally, I jumped back onto the floor and managed to slide through her legs. I stepped back as the spear returned and put my foot down on top of the blade. 65 stared at me, her red eyes burning with anger.

"You're going to regret you ever crossed swords with me, child!" she hissed. I shivered as I stared back and fell over as she pulled her spear out form under me. She raised it above her head and I looked at the rubble on my left, searching for anything I could use as a weapon.

There was a small metal bar sticking out of the pile. That would do.

I grabbed the bar and held it up in front of my face just as 65 brought the spear down. It continued like that for a few minutes, with her pushing down and me pushing up, until the spear snapped and its blade fell off and skidded away.

_Get it!_ ordered my brain. I rolled over until my legs were underneath me and charged. 65 made a dash for the blade but I was smaller and faster. My free hand curled around the tiny pole underneath the blade and I clubbed 65 on the head with the bar as she sprawled onto the floor beside me.

"And that's for what you did to Mama!" I yelled, getting up. But when I raised my head, the Hunter was angrily stomping towards me. I dropped the bar and started to back away.

I was forced back in the direction of the wall next to the entrance. I flattened myself against it and held up the spear blade. I felt my bottom lip quiver and swallowed hard to try and steady it as the Hunter continued towards me.

"333!" Grampa yelled.

The Hunter stopped just in front of me and stared coldly, sniffing at me as my knees knocked together. I tried to steady the arm holding the spear blade as my eyes strayed down from the Hunter's. The blade was a toothpick compared to its claws.

_I'm gonna die!_ I thought. I started panting and the Hunter growled in amusement. If it was angry that 9 had gotten away, it wouldn't be for much longer. I was only a kid. It would easily be able to kill me with one blow and then, it could search for its missing target all it wanted.

Suddenly, something small and pointy went flying and hit the Hunter in the back. The object didn't stick there but the Hunter turned its head towards the entrance and I followed its example.

The one-eyed man was standing at the entrance, pointing his weapon straight at the Hunter's face. 16 stepped out from behind him and pulled out her sword, her face the angriest I'd ever seen.

"Get away from her, you bitch!" she snarled.


	15. Escape

I must admit, 333 was a fun challenge to work with in the last chapter. She's supposed to have the mentality of a ten-year-old so I couldn't make her POV too formal OR too childish. I had to have at least a fairly-even divide between both.

**By the way, 47 just kissed 81 out of appreciation for saving her, in case anyone's wondering.**

**All 7's POV in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15- Escape

**7's POV**

The spines on the Hunter's back flickered and it let out a roar. Immediately, a group of those spider machines scuttled out of the hole in the wall just as 11 and 81 slid down into the room. 65 got up and grabbed the metal bar next to her.

"5, go help the others!" 16 yelled. "We'll take care of these guys!"

"65's mine!" 11 barked back. "She and I have unfinished business!" He got no reply as 16 and 81 started fighting with the Spiders and 5 fired another arrow at the Hunter. It growled and started towards him as he backed up in the direction of the cage.

"Yeah, that's right!" he yelled. "Come this way!" He stopped in front of the cage and, as the Hunter raised a claw, I realised what he was trying to do.

"Hang onto something!" I yelled, grabbing the bars closest to me. 5 jumped out of the way just as the Hunter swiped at him. Growling, it pulled its claw out from between the bars and then smacked the cage across the room.

The cage bounced and crashed before rolling a bit and finally becoming still. And almost every time it bounced, I felt my knuckles get battered and my legs fly out in all directions. I was aching to let go of the bars by the time the cage finally stopped.

"Are you a moron?" 11 yelled at 5. "She said get them out of the cage, not have them end up brain-damaged!"

I opened my eyes and dropped a few centimetres to the ground when I let go of the bars. 1 and 47 both looked pretty battered but it didn't seem to be anything serious. I helped them to their feet and we ducked through a dented hole in the bars.

A little way from us, 65 kicked 11 to the ground and pulled his knife out of his hand, dropping her bar in the process. It rolled in our direction and I picked it up.

"47, you and 1 get yourselves out into the courtyard," I said to her. "I'll handle 65."

She looked a little shocked but she didn't hesitate for long. She grabbed 1's hand and started pulling him towards the entrance. I gripped the bar in both hands as 65 charged towards me, laughing like mad.

The two of us circled each other for a few minutes, both alternating between attacks and blocks. Neither of us really scored a hit until finally, 65's knife hacked down and my club knocked it to the left a little.

I cried out as the blade sliced down my upper arm and a long string of fabric and Styrofoam and wires flopped down from the wound. I stumbled away from 65 and managed to hit her on the head with the club. We both dropped our weapons and I saw 11's hand pick up the knife.

47 came back into the room and starting fighting the Spiders alongside 16 and 81. I fell backwards onto my butt as the Hunter leapt over us and charged at the three who were standing near the entrance.

11 started cutting into 65's back and she tugged at the rope around her chest as her face contorted in pain. Suddenly, she whipped round and her leg swiped under 11's feet. She grabbed the knife again and leapt towards me. I didn't even have time to pick up the club to defend myself and in a second, she was on top of me.

65 dug her knees into my stomach and her pincer held the blade to my neck, her hand forcing my injured arm to straighten.

"65, please!" I tried. Even if she was under the Hunter's control, there was bound to be some of the old 65 still in there somewhere. There simply _had _to be.

But, no. 65 just laughed and smiled cruelly at me.

"Where's your pretty daughter, 7?" she teased in a baby voice. She pressed the blade into my neck a little more and I shut my eyes and tried to picture 9's face. If I was going to die, I wanted him to be the last thing I thought about.

Suddenly, 65 let out a scream and the pressure at my throat disappeared. I opened my eyes just as a white shape pushed her off me and she rolled onto her torn back and screamed again. She was clutching her left wrist.

"I'm right here!" 16 growled, pulling the knife out of the grip of 65's amputated pincer and tossing it at 11. The blonde woman sat up and yanked at the rope again, succeeding in making it snap this time.

65 and I got to our feet at the same, me ignoring the throb in my left arm. Her eyes briefly flashed a brighter red as she snarled at me and my daughter. I couldn't help grinning back at her.

"Here, Mom!" 16 said, pushing the club into my good hand. 65 lunged at us and raised the bar and brought it down as hard as I could on top of her head. She stumbled a bit but didn't fall so I raised the bar to hit her again.

But 65 reached up and grabbed the club as it came down. We both stood trying to pull the club out of the other's hand for a few seconds. My eyes strayed from the club to 65's chest for a moment and I felt puzzled at what I saw.

The arm that used to have the pincer attached to it had curled towards the now-open wound in 65's chest. Through the wound, I could see the hole that 11 had opened in her back. I forced myself to look up at her face.

65's expression was a mix of fear and pain. She looked like she was struggling to keep her eyes open because she'd been hit on the head twice and it was clear that her wounds were really hurting her right now.

Finally, I won our little tug-of-war and slowly raised the bar as she fell backwards.

"Please!" she squeaked, holding up a hand to protect her face. And she sounded like she meant "Please kill me quickly". My arm hesitated and then, when it dropped to my side, she quickly got up and raced towards the exit.

I dropped the club and stared at the ground, grimacing as 16 untied my rope belt and started trying to push the wires and Styrofoam back inside my arm.

"I should've just killed her and gotten it over with while I still had the chance," I muttered. 16 shook her head and tied the rope around my arm like a tourniquet.

"If it had been the other way around, she would've killed you without a second thought," she said. "I'm just glad you didn't stoop to her level." 5 suddenly hobbled over with 9 leaning on him, still wrapped in the burlap that we'd covered him with.

"He's in pretty bad shape but he'll live," he told me. "The sooner we get him home, the better."

Suddenly, there was a scream from near the entrance. We all swivelled round to see 47 pinned under one of the Hunter's claws, another one raised above her. Her father, who was trying to coax 333 out of her hiding place, turned and his eyes crossed in horror.

"47!" cried 81. Yanking his cloak off, he unfurled his wings and flew towards them, extending his spoon hand. He had a crossbow similar to his father's there, which he'd modified so he could attach it to his prosthetic. As he flew, he reached for the crossbow and fired.

The arrow sliced through the stalk of the Hunter's middle eye and, as it screeched in pain and reached up towards the stalk, 47 rolled out from under its claw and ran out of the room.

The Hunter ran out as well and when 81 landed, one of the few remaining Spiders jammed one of its sharp legs into the hilt of his right shoulder before it and its cronies followed their master outside.

The rest of us approached the winged boy as 11 finally succeeded in luring 333 out into the open again. She clutched at his leg and looked round all of us.

"Where's Grampa?" she asked. 16 smiled sweetly at her and picked her up. Then, we all trooped outside and 1 and 47 came out from behind a tombstone. 47 ran right up to 81 and kissed him on his scarred cheek.

"You were very brave," she smiled. "Thank you." She left him standing with his mouth agape and walked over to 16. "The Hunter and the Spiders ran right past us. They looked like they were heading in the direction of the house."

"65 ran past, too," 1 chimed in. "But she got away." As 16 acknowledged this with a nod, 11 put his hand on his hip.

"Well, then," he said. "What do we do, 16? What are your orders?" She blinked at him in surprise.

"Um…OK. 47, 81, do either of you know how to get to your clinic from here?" 47 nodded and pointed to the gates.

"Turn right once you go out of the gates and then, keep going straight on until you see a lamppost with no head. Turn left at the lamppost and continue on down that road. You should see the clinic on your right and it has a gold plaque by the front door. You can't miss it."

"OK." 16 looked at 5 and me. "Think you can remember those directions?" 5 nodded. "Good. You two get Dad to the clinic and get him treated." She looked at 1. "And you…you should take 333 and go with them." 1 looked a little hesitant.

"Is…Is 15 all right?" he asked. 16 smiled reassuringly.

"She's fine. 12 and 2 are taking care of her. Don't worry." She fiddled with some sort of pendant that was dangling where her collarbones met and sighed. "OK. You four get to the clinic. I'll go with these guys and pick up the others at the house. We'll meet you there later."

We headed for the gates and then, once 16 had handed 333 to 1, we split into our designated groups. As we started to follow 47's directions, I looked over at 5.

"Do-Do you mind if I carry him?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure your arm is strong enough?" I nodded and he carefully deposited 9 into my arms. I ignored the throb of my wound and adjusted the burlap covering my husband. He shivered a little and blinked up at me.

"Sev…"

"I'm here."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't." I raised his head a little and gently kissed his forehead. Then, I shot a glance at 5 but he just smiled.

We continued in silence for a long time after that.


	16. Core

Well, here we see 10 finally coming clean about the vision and 16's group discovering what happened to 65 after she ran off.

**And if your name happens to be Freida Right, I'm sure you saw this chapter coming for quite a long time.**

**10 and 16's POVs in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16-Core

**10's POV**

"So, why exactly did you drag me out to the edge of the canyon again?" 8 asked. I breathed slowly and stared briefly into the abyss before looking at him.

_8_, I started, _I'm going to tell you something that will upset you. But…it has to be done. Do you understand? _He nodded. _OK. Do you remember what happened the night 101 died? When I touched her?_

"Yeah. You went stiff and looked like you'd just seen a ghost," he replied. "Why? Did you have a vision?"

_Yes, 8_, I flickered with a frown. _I _did _have a vision that night. And in that vision…there was a fire in the library. The Hunter was there and then, I saw a grave marker with 101's name on it. _I paused and sighed.

_I'm sorry. I…I should've told you sooner. And I shouldn't have kept quiet about it, either. But I-I'd gotten the idea that when I talked about my bad visions, they'd come true. And-And I was hoping…that if I didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen._

I bowed my head and clasped my hands together, no longer able to look him in the eye. A fresh batch of snowflakes started to drift down and the wind blew them between and around the two of us. 8 stood in silence and somehow, the whole moment felt like a scene from a fairytale set in the North Pole.

Then, suddenly, something large and heavy and metallic knocked me off my feet and the spell was broken.

"You saw her die…and you didn't tell anyone?" He drove his foot into my stomach and I rolled across the snow, closer to the edge of the canyon. I forced myself to look up at his face. His expression was angrier than ever.

"This is why I never trusted you or your dad," he growled. "Whether you talk about your bad visions or not, they always end in disaster. You could've told me what you'd seen that night and I could've saved her. But you didn't. You kept quiet…and you let her die." He punched my face again, almost knocking one of my eyes loose in the process.

"Does it hurt?" he asked cruelly as I reached for the spot he'd punched. "Good. Multiply that pain by six and then, you'll know how 101 felt when she died." I stared at him and tried to stand.

_Are you going to tell 109? _I asked. 8 shook his head.

"Something tells me that I was tame, compared to the way _he'll_ react. You're his best friend. And you're bound to break his heart by telling him this." He started to walk away and looked over his shoulder at me.

"Just make sure you _do_ tell him. Or _I _will," he spat. I stood shivering, watching him until he finally disappeared into the snowy mist.

My eyes blurred with the tears I couldn't shed and I started walking, not caring where I was going to end up or if I would be able to find my way back to the clinic. There was no guilt left in my heart now. Only an unfathomable sorrow. I couldn't bear any of it.

Daddy had been wrong; there was no hope. Things couldn't possibly get any better. If I didn't tell 109 what I'd seen, 8 would. And then, I wouldn't even be able to _dream _of being with him.

Suddenly, the remains of the crawlspace came into view. I started to run, not caring as I felt a stab of pain from each of the places 8 had hit. I ducked inside the ruins and crouched with my back against one of the walls.

I untied my cape and wrapped it around my shoulder like a blanket. Shivering, I stared through the hole that had once been the entrance.

I stayed like that for a long time, hoping that nothing would ever come to break the spell of stillness that had settled over me.

**16's POV**

"Why, Father?" 47 asked suddenly. "Why did you come? After I've treated you so horribly." 11 smiled at her.

"I promised last night that I would stand by you, no matter what. I meant it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled back. In spite of the situation, I found myself smiling, too.

"And 81, why did you save me?" 47 continued. "I thought you hated me."

"You didn't need a reason for the first time I saved you," he pointed out.

"Well, I figured that it was just a one-time thing back then, so I didn't think it mattered whether you had a reason or not. But this is the second time you've saved me from the Hunter. Seriously, man. _What_ is your deal?"

"What is _my _deal? What is _your _deal? I save you on two occasions and suddenly, you're kissing me? God!" I looked at my shoulder and glared at them, trying to wipe the amused look off my face.

"If you two are just gonna bicker all the way home, feel free to go join the others at the clinic," I said firmly.

47 and 81 held their prosthetics behind their backs and tried to look innocent. I gave them a small smile as my eyes fell on the wound on 81's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stop and let me fix that?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled.

"We don't even have any thread or a needle. Besides, I wouldn't wanna trouble you. My leader." I groaned.

"Don't call me that, 81. I'm not even the official leader of this clan or anything. It's just until Dad gets better and then, I can hand the position back to him."

We all left the conversation at that and soon, the silhouette of the house came into view. There was no screaming coming from its direction so maybe, the Hunter and the Spiders hadn't gotten to it yet.

"You guys!" 47 yelled suddenly. "Come over here!" The men and I turned and raced over to her. She pointed into a small cavern in the middle of the rubble and we all ducked inside. I gasped.

65 was sitting propped up against the back wall of the cavern, her eyes closed. Her clawed fingers were curled something, frozen in that position forever. 81 carefully poked her with the end of his spoon and we watched her flop lifelessly to her right. She was clearly dead.

"What's she holding?" 47 asked. I raised an eyebrow at the body and stepped forward, taking her hand in both my own. I carefully prised her fingers and picked up the object.

It was round and metallic and had a few severed wires feeding into it. It was clearly some sort of core but it seemed like the kind that the Hunter would probably have.

From the looks of things, 65 had probably ripped the core out of herself. I held it up to the light and the other three peered at it.

"So, this is how it brought her back," I said. 81 nodded solemnly. 47 wrinkled her "nose" in disgust. Even 11, who had always hated 65, looked horrified.

Suddenly, there was a scream from outside. It sounded like it was coming from the house.

"Mom," 81 whispered. As the others turned their attention to the entrance of the cavern, I silently dropped the core and stepped on it. I felt it give and then heard it crackle and snap as it broke.

I looked down at the talisman shard dangling between my clavicles and held the sharp tip of one end between my fingertips. Then, I sighed and let go of it. The others turned around and we all looked at the body again.

"We can't leave her," I said, looking at 11. He nodded and I went over and slid my hands underneath 65, lifting her up to my chest as we stepped outside.

Then, we continued on in the direction of the house.


	17. Decent Burial

…**For once, I have nothing to say. I think this chapter speaks for itself.**

**16 and 47's POVs in this chapter. Review after reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 17-Decent Burial

**16's POV**

"11, 47, you two take care of the Spiders," I said as we made it into the clearing in front of the house. "81, you find the others and get them out. I'll look for the Hunter."

My three companions nodded and 81 and I raced towards the house as 11 and his daughter started chasing two of the Spiders round to the back. Suddenly, something slammed into me from the right, knocking me off my feet and sending 65's body flying.

"16!" 81 yelled, skidding to a halt as the other two Spiders bore down on me. I drew my sword and shot a glance at him.

"Go!" I shouted. "I'll hold them off as long as I can! Go!" 81 nodded hesitantly and turned back in the direction of the house.

The Spiders took turns swiping at me and, for a few minutes, I managed to block their attacks but then, they knocked my sword out of my hands and I fell over. I backed up towards some more rubble as the Spiders approached.

Suddenly, there was a cry and a grey blur came into view and started attacking the two Spiders, hitting and stabbing them with a broken, sharpened metal pipe. I grabbed my sword and got to my feet. The blur finished its work on the Spiders and, as they died, it leapt away from them and landed on its feet. Immediately, it grabbed its left knee and cried out in pain.

"Ah! Oh!" 15 yelled. "Oh, my God! That hurts!" I went over to her and pulled her hands away. White fabric was wrapped around her knee like a bandage and it held a wooden splinter there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"65 put a piece of glass in my knee joint," she replied. "2 and 12 said I shouldn't put too much strain on it but I saw them attack you and…" She broke off and pointed at something over my shoulder. I heard a familiar growl and whipped round.

The Hunter was there, looking as if it were grinning somehow. My eyes widened when I spotted the talisman in the centre of its clawed foot. The claws closed over the talisman and the Hunter began to squeeze.

"NO!" I screamed.

The talisman shattered and the Hunter dropped the pieces. They looked identical to the one around my neck and I watched as, one by one, they fell and sank into the snow. At the same time, I fell onto my knees and the Hunter glanced at the two of us before running off.

I couldn't get over how content it had looked. It had just destroyed the thing that had given its master and all of the original homunculi life. Now, there was no chance of our clan's souls ever being able to return to their bodies from the Other World. If they could even get to the Other World without being released from the talisman, that is.

81 came out with the healers behind him and 15 helped me to my feet.

"Where's 333?" she asked.

"She's at 109's clinic with your dad and my parents. And 47's fighting the rest of the Spiders with her father round the back."

"We should go," said 12. "They could be hurt." I nodded and we all raced round to the back of the house. We froze as we spotted 47 on the ground, clutching 11 tightly as if she could never bear to let him go.

Her father was lying very still in her arms. His eyes were shut. 47 looked up and I swore that if she were human, her face would've been streaked with tears.

"He's gone," she said in a choked sob.

**47's POV**

Just after Father and I finished off the Spiders, the Hunter suddenly came crashing through the wall above us, sending a shower of dust and debris flying down. I crouched down and covered my head with my head, watching as the machine landed and ran round the corner.

"47!" Father shouted. I flattened my palm against the ground, turned and gasped.

Father was lying on his back, his arm and legs pinned under broken pieces of brick, another sharp piece of brick stuck in the spot where his chest ended and his stomach began.

I raced over and knelt beside him, shoving the bricks off his limbs and pulling the sharp piece out of his torso. I hoisted him onto my lap and he carefully leaned back against the stump of my right arm. I examined the wound just below his ribcage.

"Oh, God," I whispered, carefully touching it. "That looks really painful. And I think you might have broken a few bones, too." I felt along his arm and he yelped loudly when I touched the spot where the brick had been.

"Just hold on," I said, trying to smile reassuringly. "We'll get you though this. 12 can fix this and even if _she_ can't, 2 _will_." Father shook his head.

"There's nothing else you can do for me, 47" he choked. "It's over. I'm dying."

"No. No, you're not," I said, shaking my head furiously. "Come on, Father. Stop this." He blinked at me.

"You're still such a child, even now," he mused. "But…I've always like that about you." He looked up at me sadly. "Try to remember me kindly…if you will." I nodded with a frown.

"I don't hate you," I told him. "I forgive you." Father smiled and closed his eyes. I felt a huge stab of pain inside my chest, as if icy fingers had just clamped themselves around my heart.

"No," I breathed. I carefully laid him back down on the ground for a moment and crawled round to kneel by the stump of his right arm. Then, I pulled him back up onto my lap again and clasped him tightly to my chest.

I heard footsteps and looked up a few seconds later. The tears I couldn't shed blurred my vision of the crowd gathered there.

"He's gone," I half-choked, half-sobbed. I turned away and laid the body on the ground again. 81 came over and covered it with his cloak while I stood up and stepped back. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"He's at peace," 15 said. I looked down at her copper fingers and then turned as they left my shoulder. Her scarf was gone and there was a wooden splint tied to her left leg. Her scarred mouth was curved upwards into a small, sympathetic smile.

"We should go," I heard 16 say. "We have to get back to the others at the clinic." 12 went over to where her son was standing and picked up the corpse, her expression a mixture of grief and bewilderment. Then, they both trooped over to follow 16.

"47?" 15 asked. I shook my head and sat down on a rock.

"I just…wanna be alone here…for a while," I choked. She nodded and rounded the corner with the others.

**~Prey~**

When I was sure that the others weren't in the vicinity of the house anymore, I stood up shakily and headed round to the front. I picked 65's body up from the snow-covered ground and propped it up against the rubble in the same position we'd found her in.

"What did you do?" asked a deep, masculine voice from behind me. I whipped round to see 8 standing there with his arms folded, a suspicious look in his eye.

"The-The Hunter…brought her back to life," I stammered. "She took us to the ruins and the Hunter…it used some kind of core instead of her soul container. But she got away…and she ripped it out."

"What happened to her hand?"

"What's that?"

"Her hand. Why-Why is it missing?"

"The Hunter made her a pincer to replace her left hand," I explained. "16 cut it off." 8 looked around the empty clearing for a second.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. I got up and dusted myself down.

"They went on ahead to the clinic," I sighed. "And…and my father…" 8 nodded and it seemed like he understood. I turned around and we both looked at the body.

"We should give her a decent burial. It's the least she deserves after what the Hunter put her through," I said.

8 nodded once again and scooped 65 up into his arms, carrying her over to the foot of the front steps. He set her down there and we both took a moment to get our stuff (and the materials needed for the burial) from inside the house.

When we were both ready, we came back outside and dug a hole just in front of the steps. Then, we lowered 65's body into it and covered her with the earth. 8 got the flagpole ready while I used an old, burnt-out match to write 65's number on a piece of burlap.

"She's finally where she should be," 8 commented when it was all done. We glanced at each other and then back at the flag before beginning to head in the direction of the clinic.

Neither of us looked back.


	18. Safe And Sound

So, for those of you keeping score at home, 11's death was the fifth to occur in "Soulbound" or its sequel or prequels (we'll get to those later). The other four are 14, 101, 84 and 65 (she technically died twice but I only count her as one).

**Anyway, I'm back to school tomorrow so you probably shouldn't expect the next update for a while. And there's probably about five chapters left plus the epilogue and acknowledgements before we get to the end.**

**All 109's POV in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18-Safe And Sound

**109's POV**

"See anything yet?" I asked 5. He took his eye away from his telescope and shook his head. I sighed and climbed down from the windowsill. At the same time, there was yet another scream from the closet.

"_What _is 2 doing?" 16 exclaimed. "I told him to take over from 5 and continue the operation, not torture Dad even more."

"Well, if any 9's wires got severed," 12 said, "we healers would have to pull them out and replace them anyway. So, 2's just doing his job." She was sitting on a couch next to 36 and the green woman had her hands on either side of her head, as if trying to block out the rest of the world.

"Wait!" 5 suddenly yelled. "I see something! It's 8. And he's got a girl with him!"

"Is it 10?" 6 yelled back.

"Hold on…it's…no. It's 47." That was enough for me. I grabbed my spear from beside the counter and raced out onto the top step. I waited until Dad and 47 had gotten up there before putting an arm out to stop them.

"47, you can go on," I said to her. "I need to talk to Dad. Alone." She nodded and ducked though the hole in the front door.

"47!" I heard 36 cry.

"M-Mother!" There was the sound of running footsteps. "Oh, Mother. I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your apologies. I just need to know that I didn't lose you, too." I took a deep breath and turned away from the door, trying to block out the reunion of the two women.

"Where's 10?" I asked Dad. She'd told me this morning that she wanted to talk to him. If she was missing, he would probably have the best idea of where to find her.

"How the heck should I know?" he spat. I glared at him and tightened my grip on the spear.

"Where is she?" I asked again, a little more forcefully this time. Dad almost looked startled.

"I don't know," he said. "We were out by the canyon but I walked off. I don't know if she's still there or not but-109!"

But it was too late; I was already hopping down the steps.

**~Prey~**

As I was running, the wind picked up a lot of speed and heaps of snow starting falling from the sky. My scarf started blowing up into my face and the parts of my legs where the metal was exposed got very cold very fast. The snow clouded my vision and I could practically feel my hand freezing onto my spear.

I tried my best not to be deterred by the blizzard and pressed on. I just _had _to find 10. I hoped she'd been able to find shelter or, if she hadn't, she was trying to make her way back to the clinic.

I continued on towards the canyon, trying to run whenever possible. And eventually, I spotted the outline of the destroyed bridge and headed straight for it.

"10!" I shouted once I was right beside the canyon. "10, are you there? 10!" But I was shouting to myself and the wind. There was no black cape or answering flash of lights to be seen.

"Come on. Think!" I muttered. "10's smart. She wouldn't go somewhere she wasn't familiar with in a blizzard. What places does she know that are close to here?" I thought for a moment and gasped.

I set off for the crawlspace as fast as I could. It was the only place close enough for 10 to run to in a storm like this. If she wasn't there, then I could only assume that she'd gone back to the house or the clinic.

As soon as I could make out its silhouette, I started tearing towards it. My pulse thudded in my ears as I ran and my feet were hurting like mad but I didn't care. I only skidded to a halt once I'd just passed through the entrance.

Suddenly, as I paused to catch my breath, something reached out and grabbed my ankle. I cried out and jerked back. The black shape on the ground retracted its hand and shuddered violently.

"10!" I gasped, crouching in front of her. "Oh, my God. 10, are you OK?" She raised her head weakly, staring at me blankly.

_You shouldn't have come out here, 109_, she flickered. _Now, we're both going to die._

"We'll be fine, 10," I replied. "I'm going to get you home. Put your cape back on."

_What's the point, 109?_ I was getting annoyed now.

"Come on. I'll help you." I grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up but she immediately fell back against the wall, clutching at her stomach. "What's wrong?"

_My face hurts, too_, 10 flickered. _But don't worry. I just walked into a wall and fell back against a rock._

"Like hell, you did!" I snapped. "Don't lie to me, 10. My dad did this to you, didn't he?"

_Don't be all paranoid, 109. I walked into the wall and fell against a rock, didn't I?_ I shook my head in exasperation, realising that this was going to go nowhere.

"Well, there's nothing else for it," I said. "You don't seem like you can stand, so I'm going to have to carry you."

_What?_

"I'm plenty strong enough."

_No, no! You don't need to do that! _10 flickered, throwing up her hands and waving them. _It's no big deal! I can walk just fine on my own! _She tried to stand up again but the attempt went about as well as the first. I shook my head again.

"Come on. Just let me help you," I said. She sighed and put her cape back on, letting me come over and slide my hands behind her neck and knees. I held my spear in my mouth, stepped outside and started running.

**~Prey~**

"10!" 6 cried when I came into the clinic. He and 4 came over and started walking alongside me. "What happened?" 4 reached over and pulled the spear out of my mouth.

"Thanks," I said. "I found her in the crawlspace. She's half-frozen but there's a fireplace in the doctor's office upstairs. Once we light it, she should be fine."

"Why are you carrying her?" 6 asked. I hesitated and leaned down towards him.

"I don't wanna 'cause a riot here but…I think my dad must've hit her or something. She says her face and stomach hurt and she can barely stand."

4 and 6 exchanged glances and I started up the stairs. As soon as I was in the doctor's office, I put 10 down, scrambled up a broom handle and turned on the lights. I jumped down, grabbed a match and carefully held the flame to a small pile of logs in the fireplace.

I repeated the procedure with four more matches until all of the logs were starting to flame up. I went back to 10 and helped her over to the fireplace. She practically collapsed in front of it just as her parents came into the room. 6 went and sat beside her while 4 came up to me.

_I sent 3 to look for your father_, she flickered. _He should be thankful that he's still got you because if he didn't and it turned out that he _did _hit 10, then I couldn't guarantee his continued safety._

"I'm mad at him, too," I assured. "Trust me." The door opened and Dad walked in. 4 and I both folded our arms and glared at him. He just glared back with an unimpressed expression.

"This better be important," he said flatly.

"Dad," I started, "she's been hurt. So, I just wanna ask…did you, maybe, have some part in it?"

"And what if I did?" Dad asked, folding his arms indignantly. My mouth dropped open a little and he turned around, looking over his shoulder at us. "If you really wanna know, the answer is yes." He unfolded his arms and started to head for the door.

Suddenly, the broken-off handle of a fire poker went flying and hit Dad in the back of the head. He whipped round and I saw that 4 had been the one to throw it.

"8, how could you?" 6 said without looking at him. "Why would you hit 10? I thought you didn't do that sort of thing anymore." Dad glared in the direction of the fireplace.

"Oh, so _I'm _the bad guy?" he spat. "And that little wimp you call a daughter is the good guy?" He looked at me. "She brought this on herself, 109. If it weren't for her, 101 would still be alive. It's her fault she's dead."

"OK, now you're just talking complete shit!" I yelled. "Mom's dead because the Hunter killed her! 10 had nothing to do with it!"

"10 had _everything _to do with it!" Dad retorted. "She had a vision about 101's death and didn't tell anyone! If I'd known about it, I could've saved her! It's just as much 10's fault as the Hunter's that she's dead!"

4 lost it then and rushed towards him, starting to beat his chest-and-stomach area with her fists. He stared down at her in surprise for a moment and then shoved her away. He scratched at a rope tied around his wrist briefly and looked me right in the eyes.

"She didn't have to die," he said. He turned and left, walking about as slowly as he'd spoken. 6 got up and went to stand beside his mate. 4 looked at him and flickered something.

"No," he replied. "This is out of our hands. We should just leave them alone for now. I know they'll sort it out." He took her hand and led her out of the room. I went and sat beside 10, who was staring into the middle of the flames with a blank expression.

I didn't know what to say, at first. Once or twice, I had remembered the way 10 had looked when she'd touched Mom that one time and wondered if she'd seen the Hunter's attack on the library. Now, those suspicions had been confirmed and I didn't even know how to _feel_ about it, never mind what to say about it.

"So," I said at last, "you had a vision about my mom's death, huh?" She turned her head and nodded slowly.

_I'm so sorry, 109_, she flickered. _I should've told you myself before now. But since my bad visions always seem to come true when I talk about them, I thought it wouldn't happen if I stayed quiet._

"I had an idea that that was you saw," I told her. "But I don't know if my dad did or not." I sighed. "I'm sorry about what he said. And that he hurt you." She shook her head.

_No_, she replied. _He's right to hate me. And you are, too. I let your mother get killed. I scarred you both for life. It's all my fault._

"Don't talk like that!" I snapped. "I don't care what Dad thinks. It wasn't your fault that Mom died. It was the Hunter's fault. And Dad can blame you all he wants. I won't do the same." She looked at me in surprise and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're my best friend, 10. I could never hate you." Her bottom lip quivered and she threw her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back, rocking back and forth as I held her.

Eventually, she pulled away and took off her cape. She lay down on her stomach and covered herself with the cape, going back to staring at the flames. I stayed where I was and did likewise, hugging my knees and resting my chin on them.

"We'll all be safe and sound for good soon, 10," I said. "I know we will."


	19. Temporary Serenity

This chapter kinda suggests 47x81. But it's much like the suggestions of 65x84 in "Soulbound". I personally don't know if I wanna make either of these suggested pairings a reality but whether or not they're in love is open to perception.

Though I think I like the 47x81 theory and maybe I WILL make THEM a couple. For some reason, I've always pictured myself giving them twin boys if I let them have kids, though…

What do you guys think? Should I go through with it?

**16, 15 and 47's POVs in this chapter. Review after reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 19-Temporary Serenity

**16's POV**

"Some first day as leader of the clan," I muttered as I flopped backwards onto my new bed. "I let the Hunter destroy the talisman, Dad's been hospitalised and 11 is dead. I'm just starting out and already, I'm worse than even 1 must've been."

I folded my hands behind my head and crossed my ankles, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking of the way 47 had looked at me when we'd found her sobbing over her father's body. That image was burned into my brain now, forever to be a reminder of my failures today.

There was a knock on the door and 12 entered without being asked to. I tilted my head up a little to look at her.

"Shoot," I said.

"2's finished working on your dad," she replied. "The Hunter gave him some sort of electric shock and some of the wires that enable movement in his limbs were severed. So, there's some temporary paralysis in a few parts of his body, particularly his neck, legs and right arm. There were also a few minor cuts but those were easy enough to take care of. He's awake, if you wanna see him."

"Oh," I said, sitting up. "Er…maybe I should wait." She smiled.

"Nah, it's fine. But keep it brief. The boys and I want him to rest." I nodded and got up, following her down the hall to the closet that was now the infirmary.

Mom was at Dad's bedside, holding onto his left hand. 2 and 5 were muttering over a blueprint in the corner but I quickly chose not to pay any attention to them. 12 went and placed a spool of thread on the other side of the roller skate and I sat down. My parents looked up and smiled.

"Hey," I said to Dad, smiling back. "How you holding up?"

"A little better than earlier. 2 says I'm already improving," he replied. "Still got a long way to go before I can get out of bed, though. Can't even hold my own head up." I widened my smile reassuringly and I stroked his cheek.

"You're gonna be OK. And I'm sure the others will be glad when you can go back to being their leader." Dad sighed and I wondered for a moment if I'd said something wrong. I looked up at Mom for a clue but she just shrugged.

My eyes fell on the fresh stitch scars on her left shoulder. As usual, 2's profession at healing had been a huge asset for my mother with her many misadventures. The loose wiring had all been folded neatly back inside her arm and the Styrofoam and fabric repaired. I didn't like the "pattern" the scars formed, though. There were gaps between each stitch and it was meant to look somewhat like an arch pattern but to me, it looked more like a bite mark.

"16." Dad's voice snapped my attention back to him. "I've decided that I've held the position of leader long enough. But you…you're young, you're smart, you're kind…I've decided to let you keep the position."

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping up. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey, hey! Don't get upset," he said. "I'm sorry but you used to talk about being the leader someday when you were really little. I thought you'd be a bit happier about it now." I shook my head furiously, glaring at him.

"You have no idea, do you?" I snapped. "When I told everyone I was the new leader, they wasted no time in voicing their doubts. And they were right to. The talisman getting destroyed, your injuries, 11's death…all things I could've stopped. But I didn't.

"I'm a terrible leader and it's only my first day on the job. If _I'm_ what the others are getting as a replacement for you, they may as well go get killed by the Hunter and get it over with."

"16-" Mom tried to say.

"No!" I screamed at her. "You can just be quiet! I knew you wouldn't understand!" I looked at Dad again. "I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to have this job forced on me and I certainly didn't ask to have a man die on _my _watch! Why can't you just get 1 to do it? Or, at least, someone who knows how to get everyone through a single day with nobody dying?"

"16, just listen." Mom got up and started to come over but I squirmed away from her cool fingers as they touched my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I sobbed. I turned and sprinted out of the infirmary, not caring as I went down the wrong corridor. I just _had _to get away from all of them. I didn't think I could hear Mom behind me, so I stopped to catch my breath after a little while, a great tearing stitch in my side.

Just as I stopped panting, I thought I heard singing, so I crept towards a slightly-open door. The room beyond it was illuminated only by one or two candles and there was a bed shoved up into one corner.

A small lump that could only be 333 was lying in it, covered by a blanket. 1 was sitting on the side of the bed, his back to me. I peeked into the room just in time to catch the end of his song.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_."

I drew in a breath as 1 kissed 333 on the forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Only it wasn't a blanket; it was his cape. I smiled a little and bumped into someone as I turned and started to walk away. I fell backwards against the door ad looked up at the other person.

18 was sitting there, glaring at me for not being careful. I could see the misery hidden behind the anger in his eyes, though. And no wonder.

His best friend, the man to whom he had been second-in-command was gone. Not just because of the Hunter, but because of my incompetence.

"I'm sorry, 18," I choked. He nodded stiffly and let me help him to his feet.

"Watch where you're going," he advised. Without waiting to see what I would do next, he stalked past me and headed off down the corridor.

I went and curled up into a foetal position with my back against the wall, resting my eyeglass casings against my arms. I only looked up when someone prodded me with a finger.

"Hey, 16," said 333's voice. "Whatcha cryin' for?" I looked up.

"Nah, I wasn't crying," I replied. "But I _am _a bit upset."

"Why?" I shrugged. 1 came over and crouched down.

"My dad just told me that I'm staying leader. I mean, he's not dying or anything but…apparently, my youth and supposed intelligence make me an ideal candidate for the job. And…"

"And you disagree?" 1 finished.

"Yeah. Somethin' like that," I nodded. "I mean, look at me. From a distance, I'd look like an easy target for even the most inexperienced warrior in the clan. And someone's already died when I haven't even held the position for twenty-four hours. I'm a horrible leader."

333 crouched by my side and got my attention with an elbow in the ribs.

"Why don't you try thinking of the _good _things you've done as the leader instead of the _bad _things?" she suggested. "Miss 60 says that that can help." I smirked at her in response.

"Name three," I challenged. She smiled mischievously.

"You saved us from the Hunter. You got us all to this place. And you went after your papa, even though he told you not to." I blinked at her and decided to try and get off this subject.

"Where's your mama?" I asked. She shrugged and we both looked at 1, expecting him to have an answer.

"I haven't seen her since you and the healers got back here," he said to me. "She didn't even say hello and…I don't know. She seemed a little…off."

I knew what he meant, remembering 15's unexplained silence on the way to the clinic. I had thought at the time that it had something to do with 11 but she'd never really liked him, anyway.

"Try the kitchen," said a dead female voice. The three of us watched as 47 robotically marched past, not looking at anyone's face. "I saw her going in there just now."

As she waddled off down the corridor, 1 shot a brief glance at 333, as if daring her to laugh. Clearly, like me, she didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Right," he said, sighing after a pause. "I'm going to see 15. Don't stay up too late, 333." He smiled at us, stood up and walked off.

"1's full of surprises, isn't he?" I said, staring in the direction he'd gone. 333 smiled and nodded.

"Grampa really likes you," she commented. I shrugged, taking her into my arms.

"Well, I guess we _are _pretty good friends," I said. "It's probably because he was injured when I first met him and I helped him. We've been on pretty good terms with each other ever since." I looked at her. "Promise not to tell anyone this?" She nodded and I brought my mouth close to her ear.

"Sometimes, just in my head, I call him 'Gramps'," I whispered. She giggled and I raised an eyebrow at her. "So, you actually think I'll make a good leader?"

"Why not? Mama and Grampa both like you, your papa thinks you'll make a good job of it and things are going to get much better once we get rid of the Hunter for good."

"But what if we _can't _kill it? It's heavily-armoured and now, we know that it can transmit electricity with its claws. And how do we know, even if we destroy the Hunter, that there aren't more dormant machines out there? What if we just have to keep running from and trying to destroy machines all our lives? What if-"

333 smacked me in the face and I started rubbing the sore spot on my cheek.

"Thanks," I told her. "I needed that."

"16, I know things look hopeless right now," she said, frowning. "But they'll get better soon. You just have to believe that they will."

"She's right, 16." We looked up and 60 suddenly emerged from the shadows. "I've never seen the sun because I'm blind, but I can still experience it for myself. I know it's there because I can feel its warmth when I stand in the sunlight."

"And…this affects me how?" I asked.

"Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there," she explained. "11, 101, 15's mother…they're all still with us, even if we can't see them. I know they wouldn't want your father to give up, so you shouldn't either." She felt her way towards us and crouched down.

"Never abandon hope, 16. And if using your head doesn't get you anywhere, then all you have to do is trust in your own heart. It always holds the answer, so you just need to listen to it and do what you truly believe is right."

I blinked at her and, as if she could sense it, she smiled and walked away. I looked down at 333.

"You better get to bed," I told her. "1 said not to let you stay up too long. Do you want me to tuck you in?" She nodded vigorously and I got to my feet, still cradling her to my chest.

I carried into her room and set her down on the bed, covering her with 1's cape as she grabbed her cat plushie and gave it a big hug.

"Can't I just stay awake until Mama comes in?" she asked, staring up at me hopefully. I chuckled and then sighed.

"All right. But not if she takes too long to come in," I said. She smiled and nodded.

I dragged a glass beaker over to her bedside, turned it over so that the bottom was facing upwards, sat down and waited for 15.

**15's POV**

I dug through one of the kitchen cupboards until I found what I was looking for; a small inkbottle. It seemed odd to keep ink in a cupboard with sugar and coffee beans but oh, well.

I grabbed the bottle, carried it out of the cupboard and, in the moonlight, saw that it was fairly full. I uncorked it and tipped the contents though a small hole in one of the floorboards. Then, I picked up one of the old rags I'd gathered and started wiping away the rest of the ink from the inside of the bottle.

After going through four rags, the bottle was as clean as I could get it and I started scrubbing the worst of the ink off my hands and wrists. Then, I started searching through another cupboard until I found the second thing I was looking for; a bottle of liquid paraffin.

When I'd first walked into the kitchen, I'd spotted a paraffin burner sitting on the worktop, the kind that humans might've used to boil a kettle or cook a stew. And that was where the idea had come from.

I positioned the inkbottle and gently pushed the paraffin bottle over so that its cap rested on the rim. I unscrewed the cap and grabbed the bottom, lifting it up until the clear liquid started to drip into the inkbottle.

I stopped pouring once the liquid came up to the base of the inkbottle's neck and put its original container back in a random cupboard. I replaced the cork in the inkbottle and slumped backwards onto my butt with a sigh.

"What a day," I muttered, closing my eyes. "Poor 47. I hope that this news will at least bring her a little comfort. If the others wanna destroy the Hunter for good, this stuff and a lit match oughta do the trick. Maybe they'll let her do the honours if she goes along."

I tried and failed to push away the memory of my prodigy saying how we were similar in more ways than one. Now, one of her parents was dead and she was scarred for life both physically _and _mentally. She really _was _similar to me, now.

I remembered back to my own mother's death. The sight of the huge, gaping wounds that I immediately knew were out of my league. The croak in her voice as she coughed out her final words to me. The way I'd clutched her hand like a lifeline, as if it were me dying instead of her. Had 47 done the same as 11 slipped away?

"What's the inkbottle for?" My eyes snapped open and I peered up at my father.

"It's got liquid paraffin in it," I explained. "I've got a feeling that the others are gonna go out to get the Hunter within the next few days. I'll give this to them when they do."

I went and sat with my back against a cupboard door and Dad did likewise.

"Why would you give it to someone else?" he asked. "Why not just go with them and use it yourself?" I stared down at the moonlight reflecting off my feet.

"Well, usually I would but…I'm not sure I wanna fight anymore." From the way he shifted then, I could tell he was surprised. "I can't let myself die. I couldn't do that to 333. And…and I can't lose you two, either. I'd never be able to bear that. Especially since I just spent the last twenty-four hours thinking you were both dead."

There was a long, painful silence between us. Dad took my hand and squeezed it but I didn't return the gesture. Finally, he let go and sighed.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been locked in a cage," he said. I nodded solemnly.

"I know. 65 caught you and 16 and put you in a cage with 47." Dad shook his head.

"That's not quite what I meant." I raised my head and pricked up my ears as he sighed again.

"I was released by the Scientist just a few hours after my creation. And I spent the first days of my life trying to run through war traffic without getting my head taken off by one of the bombs.

"I was angry at the Scientist during that time. Mostly because he'd created me in the middle of a war and then released me into it but also because I didn't even know what I was supposed to do.

"Eventually, I found somewhere that looked safe enough and stopped to rest for a few hours. But, when I woke up, I was in a cage in some sort of factory. There was nothing in the room with me except for the Cat Beast and I realised that it must've brought me there while I was sleeping. Probably to give my soul to the Machine or something. But, of course, the Scientist had already removed the talisman from the Machine by then.

"Anyway, I spent the next few days in the cage with the Beast watching me carefully the whole time. I don't think it even trusted me enough to sleep without being guarded because it was always in the same position as before when I woke up.

"After a few days, a group of scavengers came into the factory to see what they could find. Oddly enough, they had a few children with them and the Beast pounced on one of them first. During the chaos that followed, the cage got knocked around quite a bit and eventually, I fell out.

"I saw a woman pick up the boy, probably her son, that the Beast had attacked and followed her outside. While she stopped to catch her breath, I took a moment to familiarise myself with the factory's exterior. I promised myself that I would remember this place and never go near it again.

"I turned back to the woman then and she started singing to the boy until he finally died."

"That's where you learned the Edelweiss song from," I said in realisation. Dad nodded and went on.

"Just after the boy died, one of the tall machines came out of nowhere and I was knocked off my feet as it launched a bomb. When I looked up, the machine was gone and I found that by some miracle, I was still alive. But the woman wasn't as lucky and she died before I even had a chance to get up.

"I headed back into the city and started trying to find a way to the Scientist's house. I did eventually but when I got there, I found him in the process of creating 3 and 4.

"I was shocked. He mustn't have cared for me at all or he wouldn't have started making more right after I'd spent my first week fighting for my life. So, I left the house without even letting him know I was still alive.

"I spent the next month or so wandering the city. I didn't stop to rest unless I was absolutely sure that it would be safe for me to stay in a particular place. The last thing I wanted was for the Beast to find me again. And, if I could help it, I stayed away from the humans.

"This was partly because they seemed to be the machines' primary targets but mainly because I didn't trust any of them after what happened with the Scientist and the woman. And this went on for quite a long time. Until 7 found me, of course."

The silence came back on after he finished talking and I didn't know what to think. I knew that this was the first time Dad had ever talked about his past with anyone. And after finally hearing his story, I could see why he'd kept it a secret for so long.

"I did the same thing with 333," I said, making his head snap up. "The Scientist made you guys during the war because he had no way of knowing how much longer he had to live.

"When I started making 333, I promised that she would never have to grow up the way I did. And yet, I brought her into the world at the worst possible time. When we have a psychotic machine stalking us." Dad patted my shoulder and then, seemed to notice something.

"Your scarf…" he started to say. I lightly touched the front of my neck with my fingertips and shook my head.

"It doesn't belong there anymore," I simply replied. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture, letting him draw me into a hug.

And I meant it, as well.

**47's POV**

I squeezed through a gap in the window and sat down on the outside windowsill, dangling my legs over the edge. I flattened my hook on my lap and held it there, raising my head to stare out over the city.

The clouds had long since parted after the earlier snowstorm and the full moon was casting a beautiful but eerie glow over the city, reflecting off the snow. I couldn't stop thinking of the burial that had taken place earlier or of the one that would take place after we destroyed the Hunter.

I remembered Father getting half his right arm and the skin on the right side of the top of his head sliced off by a Spider in the factory. After seeing him receive those wounds and survive them, he had seemed almost indestructible to me. And watching him die the way he did…

I raised my hand and pulled the feathered string out of my hair, feeling my dreadlocks fall down my shoulders and back. Then, I yanked off my mask and held both it and the string at arm's length. I released my grip and watched as both were carried off by the wind.

"Are you all right?" asked 81's voice as he came out onto the windowsill to join me. I moaned softly, shivering a little as he sat next to me.

"I heard about what you and 8 did with 65's body," he said. It was a clear attempt to get me to talk and I fell for it.

"Can't pretend I'll miss her," I said with a shrug. "But I can at least respect the fact that she was clever." 81 nodded.

"Too clever," he agreed.

"That wasn't even the real 65," I muttered, shaking my head at my knees. "The real 65 is the soul that lives in the Other World. Not whatever empty shell she left behind to be used as a puppet by the Hunter."

The wind started picking up a little and I shuddered. 81 unfolded the now-visible wing poles on his back and curled his left wing around me, making me move a little closer to him. I pulled my legs back up onto the windowsill and the wing continued to curl around me, sheltering me from the wind. I looked up at 81 in surprise but he just smiled. Warmly.

"There," he said. "Now, you won't catch cold." My mouth dropped open and I remembered everything we'd been through today; him saving me a second time, me kissing him, him wrapping my father's body in his cloak.

"So…does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" I asked. 81 shrugged.

"I guess it means…I actually sort of like you," he replied. He brushed back a stray dread from my face and his hand rested on my shoulder as he smiled sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry about your dad," he said. I stared at his chest.

"I just wish I could've made up with him properly before he died. And all night, people have been saying 'I'm sorry', even though I know it's just a polite way of saying 'Whoa! Better you than me!'" 81 sighed.

"So, you don't want me to tell you I'm sorry," he noted. "OK. Then, how about…I know your father's proud of you?" I looked up into his eyes again. "And I know he loves you and he's glad you're his daughter." A pause. "How about that?"

My face screwed up and, burying my face in his chest, I slumped forward into his arms and wept like a child.


	20. The Last Straw

Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for; the final battle between the stitchpunks and the Hunter!

**So, this chapter is kinda the build-up to it where 47 sees her mother crying over 11's body, decides that this time the Hunter has gone too far and goes to take it on by herself. 15 sees her leaving, wakes some of the others and rallies them into helping her find and save 47.**

**47, 15 and 109's POVs in this chapter. RAR (review after reading) and enjoy!**

Chapter 20-The Last Straw

**47's POV**

After I woke up, I headed out into the corridors and started wandering around, flitting in and out of several empty rooms like a ghost. I looked and felt like a ghost too; the black lines I'd drawn under my eyes, the deadness in my gaze, the way I dragged my feet slightly, the horrible empty feeling in the centre of my chest.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and peeked round a corner, where an unmistakable green shape was entering the room where Father's body was. Staying in the shadows, I crouched beside the door and listened.

"Don't worry, my darling," I heard Mother say. She was clearly struggling not to start crying. "The Hunter will be dead soon and 47 has forgiven you. We'll all be able to say our final goodbyes within a matter of days. Hopefully." She sighed.

"11, I'm so very sorry. I only wish I could've been there at that last moment. It would've been more helpful to everyone if I'd just gone to rescue 47 myself. Oh, I feel like such a useless weakling."

I peered through a crack in the door and saw her sitting beside the mortuary bed where the body was laid. Its broken bones had been repaired, the wound in its chest healed in preparation for burial. Not healing the wound mattered now.

Then, Mother began to hum a quiet, sombre melody that I recognised as the lullaby I used to hear from her at bedtime as a child. The song 101 always used to play on her flute.

As she hummed, Mother stroked Father's cheek with one hand and gently touched the stitch scars on his chest with the other. As her song ended, she kissed his forehead and I shrank back from the door as she left the room and approached a couch.

She managed to hold herself together until she was up on the seat of the couch but then, she buried her face in a cushion and began to sob wildly. I watched her in horror and then, with a look of determination appearing on my face, I started back into my own room.

_This is the last straw_, I thought. _I'm going to stop the Hunter myself._

I picked up my other hook and secured it to my back with the strap. It was time for a little hunting trip of my own. I had to be quick.

I tiptoed past the couch where Mother continued to sob, oblivious to the world around her. I crept over to the front door and pulled the drawing pins out of the bottom corners of the cloth covering the hole. I tossed them aside and dived through the hole and started down the steps.

There was no snow falling so my tracks wouldn't be covered but I didn't care. The others could prance and skip around like lunatics all day long for all I cared. I just _had _to try and stop the Hunter. Anyone who wanted to join me was welcome.

I stopped for a moment at the bottom of the steps, closing my eyes and taking a breath. Then, I opened my eyes and started to run in the direction of the cathedral.

**15's POV**

As soon as I saw 47 start to run, I jumped down from the windowsill-ignoring the throb of my bad leg-and dashed out of my room and into 16's. I went over to her bed and started shaking her.

"What is it _now_, Dad?" she snapped, sitting up. Her face softened when she saw me. "Oh. Hello, 15. What's up?"

"47 left," I told her. "I don't know why but it's likely to be something to do with her father. But she's gotta be going after the Hunter. For sure!" 16 shook her head and was wide-awake a second later.

"OK. Let's get our weapons together and meet in front of the counter in the waiting room. I'll see you in a minute." I nodded and sprinted back into my own room. I had just grabbed my pipe when I remembered the inkbottle full of paraffin.

I'd left it in the kitchen the night before after my talk with Dad. And now, here was the perfect opportunity to put it to good use. There should be some matches in the doctor's office, where the fireplace was-

"Mama, what's going on?"

Damn it. Damn that 333. I was afraid she could hear me. I turned to her and bent down, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, I've got to go away for a few hours," I said, trying to fake a smile. "47's in trouble and 16 and I have to go and save her. But I promise; we'll be home before you know it. Until then, you stay here and behave yourself. Your grandpa will look after you."

"But why can't I come?" she whined. "I can help." I shook my head.

"Just in case I don't make it back, you be a good girl for your grandpa, OK?" She frowned but nodded, earning her a kiss on the forehead. "Good. And remember how much I love you."

I put her back into her bed and left her attempting to amuse herself with her cat plushie. I collected the inkbottle from the kitchen, stuffed it into my backpack and headed up to the doctor's office.

10 was asleep-at least, I think she was-in front of the fireplace and a box of matches lay near her. I slid the box open and pulled out a match.

"Um…would you like to ask next time before you take something that isn't yours?" I sighed in frustration and turned to 109. Normally, I'd probably be having a full-swing argument with him by now (I didn't care much for him since he was 8's son) but today, I didn't have time.

"47's gone after the Hunter, 16 and I are off on a rescue mission and the phrase 'the more, the merrier' is tossed around a lot, these days. Are you in or out?" He nodded and grabbed his spear from the corner.

We headed out onto the landing and were ready to go meet 16 when I heard a familiar snore from a nearby room. I frowned in the direction of the sound.

No notes this time. Dad would be finding where I'd gone and why from a distraught little girl. And knowing my extraordinary bad luck, he'd end up watching the others carry me in, paralysed with electricity or ripped to shreds. Or-worse-dead.

These thoughts stayed in my mind, despite my best efforts to force them out, as I followed 109 down the stairs.

I was nearly crying.

**109's POV**

In less time than I expected, we were standing close to the mouth of the Hunter's burrow. And 15 was concealing an inkbottle loaded with what I took to be water under some pieces of cloth.

"Once we've killed the Hunter, I'll come back and get this," she said. "Just to make sure that this time, when we break it, it _stays _broken. Huh?" We looked as a metal object clattered to the ground.

I smiled as 10 came out of hiding and picked up her dropped sword. Damn, that girl could move like a shadow. Even when trying to keep up with three running people with snow on the ground.

"Hiya, 10," I said, going over to her while the other two stayed near the hole. "Come to help us trash the Hunter?" She smiled deviously.

_Of course, I am, you halfwit! _she flickered. _I'm not about to let you guys have all the fun!_

"Are you sure you're all right to battle a machine?"

I'm fine. I smiled at her and we took each other's hands.

_Remember; we're doing this for everyone we love_, she flickered. _There's no turning back now. _I nodded.

"Hey!" 15 yelled. "Will you two get over here already?" There was a roar from inside the burrow followed by a familiar scream.

"15!" shouted 47's voice. "15, help! 15!" Her mentor turned back to the hole and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"47, I'm coming!" The two women ducked inside the burrow as 10 and I started to sprint towards it. I shot a glance at her, my hand still clasping hers.

"We do this together for our families," I panted. "And everyone back at the clinic, right?"

_Yes_, she responded as we reached the mouth of the burrow. _For our families. For the future._

"For the future," I agreed.


	21. The End

It seems I was write (oh, God! What a typo!)-right about "Prey" being shorter than its predecessor.

So, sit back and enjoy this chapter of the second-gen stitchpunks trying to figure out how to beat the Hunter before 7, 8 and 81 come in to save the day…sort of.

And is it me? Or does the idea of 15 pushing 16 out of the way when the Hunter attacks seem familiar at all?

109 and 10's POVs in this chapter. RAR and enjoy!

_Chapter 21-The End_

109's POV

As we got the bottom of the slope leading into the burrow, I finally let go of 10's hand and drew my spear. I started to sprint towards the Hunter, 10 still staying by my side.

47 was tied up in a cage with and 16 was trying to pick the lock while 15 distracted the Hunter. I glanced at the blonde seer on my right.

"We've gotta find some way to break that armour," I said. "It's the only sure-fire way to do any real damage to it." She nodded and we stopped in front of the Hunter, which had just knocked 15 into the wall.

10 and I started encircling the Hunter and I looked it over between its attacks and ours. I'd been able to stick my spear in its back before but even _that _hadn't done much. Cutting off its claws did little to slow it down and even if we blinded it by cutting off its eyestalks, it could still _hear _us.

Eventually, the Hunter swatted us through a hole in the wall and turned its attention to 16. 10 took a pretty hard blow to the back and lay weakly at the foot of the rear wall of the hole. I scrambled over to a piece of brick and peeked over its top at the Hunter as 16's sword collided with its claws again and again.

_We'll never get anywhere if we just keep trying to pick it apart like this_, I thought. _We need to shatter the armour covering something important._ As if she could read my mind, 10 switched on her lights and directed them at a bullet on the ground near me. I picked it up and stared at it before realising what she meant.

_Dare I? _I asked myself. _What if I miss and hit one of the girls instead? Or what if I just end up blowing us all sky-high? Or…what if even a bullet can't shatter its armour?_

Suddenly, there was a scream from 16's direction as the Hunter wrestled her sword out of her grasp and raised a claw in the air, pinning her legs down with another. I could just barely see the raised claw sparking with electricity.

"NO!" roared a female voice. The claw came down just as a grey shape shoved 16 out from under the other one and both landed in a mangled heap. The next thing I expected to see was 15 convulsing as her body was racked by the paralysing energy. But 15 was clutching at her bad knee, cursing with pain and, by some miracle, she and 16 were completely unscathed.

A determined look came onto my face and I positioned the rear of the bullet in front of the bullet and waited for the right moment. The movement caught the Hunter's eye and it turned its head towards me.

_Now!_

I quickly made sure that only my head and arms weren't completely behind the brick and slammed the bullet's rear against the front side. What came next was a deafening explosion that sent me flying backwards into the wall of the cavern as my eyes closed.

My spine was slammed against the concrete (almost snapping in the process) and I sprawled onto the floor, the remains of the brick pinning my legs down. I opened my eyes and examined the damage done to my arms.

Huge chunks of the skin and Styrofoam between my wrists and elbows were gone, exposing the wires and bones underneath them. From where the holes ended at my elbows, thin lines of black (burns, most likely caused by sparks) climbed my upper arms until they were halfway to my shoulder. There had to be burns on my face as well because it hurt to move my mouth. And the charred thing that had been my scarf had tightened itself around my neck, making breathing and head movements near impossible.

Despite the agony I felt, I forced myself to look up towards the mouth of the cave. At least half of 47's cage had been destroyed and there was a long burn on her left cheek. 15 and 16 seemed all right but both of them were busy brushing off sparks to stop them igniting their skin.

One of the Hunter's two remaining eyes (I knew that 81 had destroyed the middle eye) was gone; the left one, to be exact. And most of the armour covering its neck was gone, too. It hissed at me and made a dash for the entrance of the burrow.

My ears were still ringing and my vision had a few black spots but I could sense movement to my right. I tried to turn my head in that direction but the noose of fabric around my neck stopped me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 10's hands dig through the rubble and bring up my spear. I gasped, realising what she now intended to do.

"10, no," I choked. Even my own whispering voice sounded loud to me now. "You can't-" She silenced me with a kiss.

I blinked in surprise, unsure of how to react and not liking the way she kissed me. It was too frightened, too desperate. As if she was afraid that this was the last chance she'd ever get to do it.

Then, she peeled off the choking garment around my throat and removed a steel bar from on top of the brick's remains.

_There_, she flickered. _Now, you can move wherever you want._ Taking both of our weapons with her, she tiptoed quietly out of the cave and towards the entrance. Even when she started to run, 15 and 16 were too busy trying to free 47 to notice her.

I waited only until I was sure she was outside before I shoved the pieces of brick off my legs and started to follow her.

10's POV

By the time I was out of the burrow, the Hunter was nearing the edge of the ruins, where the graveyard began. I picked up a stone and flung it at the stump on its head that used to be its left eye.

As the beast let out a great bellow and reached for the still-smoking stump, I broke into the fastest sprint my legs would let me. I built up speed when I was mere centimetres from the Hunter's backside and jumped, my hand just barely latching onto one of the ridges in its spine.

The Hunter realised it had been tricked by its own pain too late. By the time it started bucking, I had a good grip on the arch of its spine and was clinging to it for dear life.

"10!" I ignored his voice, slowly but surely inching my way towards the gap in the armour at the Hunter's neck. But the beast chose not to follow my example, turning and focusing its single eye on 109.

It started to run and I was quickly shaken loose from the hold I had on its backbone. I slid down the silvery, bumpy metal and almost fell onto the ground but I managed to grab one of its shoulders just in time.

The Hunter was getting closer and closer to 109 but he stood his ground, looking as unafraid as his father would. I positioned myself just before the break in the neck armour and plunged my sword deep into the left side of the black, tube-like thing there.

The Hunter skidded to a halt and roared but this only resulted in causing it more pain. Its two front claws started around the area where I was, tearing into my back and making me jolt with little sparks of electricity every now and again.

I briefly wondered if it was trying to get the sword out of its neck or if it had finally decided that it had had just about enough of me. But this thought was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the concrete.

"What's going on here?" 8 yelled as he and about two others skidded to a halt just inside the ruins. I willed myself not to look at them and struggled to keep my grip on the neck. On the spear; my last piece of my 109.

"10! 10, are you crazy?" That was 7.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I _was _crazy. But it didn't matter. The end was in sight and nothing was going to stop me from finishing it now.

Nothing.

The Hunter succeeded in pulling my spear out of its neck and began to buck again. Only this time, it was less violent. And the claws that still made a few attempts to get me off its back could've been caressing fingers because they barely made a dent in my fabric now. I could feel my own body growing heavy with both paralysis and a sudden feeling of exhaustion.

I was dying…but it was, too.

The right moment came more swiftly than expected and I leapt off the Hunter's neck, raising the spear above my head in the same second.

_Off with your head!_ I thought furiously as I brought the blade down upon the Hunter's neck. Despite how weak I was beginning to feel as the paralysis began to take effect, I made a clean incision and the head was completely severed.

Then suddenly, I was airborne.

I could just barely hear wings flapping above my head as 81 carried me back towards the burrow. He set me down gently, making me lie on some pieces of cloth as he tore away my ruined cape. They must've been the same pieces of cloth 15 hid her inkbottle underneath because I saw her carrying it towards the Hunter's body.

"What is that?" a male voice asked. 8, probably.

"It's liquid paraffin," she responded. "Just in case decapitating it isn't enough." She turned towards 16, who was running along with some kind of junk in her arms. "Get every piece!"

7 and 47 came over, the latter running straight into 81's arms. My adoptive grandmother knelt beside me, her feather cape forming a stream of grey and white down her back. She placed her hand on my cheek and I reached up and held it there.

Then came the person I'd been dreading. 109 knelt across from 7 and grabbed my other hand, clasping it in both of his. I managed a weak smile for him.

"10, hold on," he whispered. "Please, hold on." I raised my head slightly, just in time to see 15 throw a lit match to the Hunter's paraffin-soaked body. I quickly lowered my head again when the pain of the bright, yellow flames assaulted my eyes.

I let out a sigh. So, this was it, then. I knew I had to be dying because I felt too weak to even flicker a goodbye to 109. But at least, he and the others were free. The Hunter was never coming after them again. 101 and everyone else in the Other World with her were finally at peace.

I stared at the red patch covering the number on 109's shoulder. No, I stared at the thin burns running across it like veins of black blood. Even though they would soon be chipped off and repaired, these burns would outlive me.

I closed my eyes, letting my arms fall to the ground at my sides. I thought I felt someone lifting me but even if they were, I couldn't see whoever it was clearly. I sighed again, letting the combination of paralysis and exhaustion overtake me.

I knew I was welcoming my own death. And I was welcoming it gladly.


	22. Healing Wounds

OK, I think I've kept you guys in suspense long enough. And don't worry; I'm not cruel enough to kill 10. But I AM called "DEMON Llama Nerd" for a reason, you know.

**So, here we go; the last chapter before the epilogue, featuring 9 and 10 beginning to recover, 10 and 109 confessing their love for each other and 16 and 47 visiting 11's grave.**

**And good news, everyone! I've decided to go ahead with the 47x81 theory but they won't get kids in this story (I'll save that privilege for 10 and 109). They will in a separate short story, though.**

**10 and 16's POVS in this chapter. RAR and enjoy!**

Chapter 22-Healing Wounds

**10's POV**

Because I'm a seer, I'm no stranger to nightmares. But soon after I blacked out in the ruins, I entered one from which there seemed to be no escape. I tried to force myself to wake but the paralysis held me tight in its grasp, leaving me no choice but to let the dream take its course.

The nightmare intertwined itself with my memories of the battle, blurring them together, distorting my ability to tell what had actually happened and what had been created by the dream.

The bullet went off and, with it, I watched 109's body shatter. 15's already-scarred back was torn open and immediately, her body was seized by wild contortions and she fell to the ground in a horrible dance. I lay immobile as the flames chewed their way out from the Hunter's body and engulfed me.

Finally, my eyes opened and I found myself on a roller skate bed, my hands folded on top of my stomach. I tried to lift them but they wouldn't move at all and neither would my legs. The only thing I could move was my head.

"Don't worry," said a voice on my left. "It's just temporary and doesn't take long to wear off. You should be fine in a couple of days." I looked at 9 and he smiled reassuringly as 5 and 12 came over from the corner.

They made sure that the lights in my eyes were back in check and told me that it would take about three or four days for my limbs to start moving again.

I nodded at everything they said and kept my face smooth. But when 12 went out and my parents came running into the infirmary a few minutes later, I almost started crying.

Momma ran right over to my bed and locked me into the vice of her arms, her body wracked with inaudible sobs. My face screwed up and I wanted to hug her back so badly.

"We've been so worried about you," said Daddy. "That was a very stupid thing you did in those ruins, 10. Brave but stupid."

_I know, but I couldn't just let it hurt 109_, I flickered sadly. _I'm sorry I caused you so much worry._

9 rolled over on his side and tried to go to sleep while 5 made an excuse to go find 12 and 2 and left. My parents and I had a few moments to tearfully hug each other in private before the door was flung open and a white shape zipped into the room. It was 15's little girl with a small pile of paper in her arms.

"16 taught me how to fold paper flowers, so I made you some to help you feel better," she said, coming over to my bedside. She carefully placed the white bouquet on top of my chest and I smiled.

_These are lovely_, I flickered to her. _Thank you. _She beamed at me.

"16 says that when humans were in hospital, their friends brought them fruit and flowers to cheer them up," she squealed excitedly. "So, I thought you might like them."

"That _was _very thoughtful of you," Daddy said to her, picking up a flower to examine it. "And these look very well done. Maybe you'd make quite a good artist." You could tell that pleased her a lot.

Suddenly, 15 came hobbling into the room (using her pipe as a cane) and half-sat, half-fell onto my bed.

"Hiya, 10," she said. "Sorry if this little knucklehead scared you. I _did _tell her to keep it toned down but that just went in one ear and out the other."

_No, no. It's quite all right_, I assured. _How's your leg doing? _I glanced at her left knee-which had the bandage and splint back on it-and she chuckled.

"Nah, that's not a leg, 10. That's just another scar to add to my collection." She sighed and shook her head but not in a forlorn way. "One more scar from one more fight."

The healers came back in then and 15 didn't stay for much longer. While the little girl busied herself by arranging the bouquet in the hole of a thread spool, 15 filled me in on what happened after I passed out.

16 had held a small funeral for 11 (attended only by the original members of his clan) while 8 and a few others had gone back to the ruins to cave in the burrow. And after the funeral, 36 had tried to partially bury her grief by helping the others get settled into the clinic a little faster. 47 had still been a little upset but she, at least, had had 81 (of all people) to help her through it.

When 15 was done with her tale, she simply said, "Come on, 333" and hobbled out with her daughter.

Moments after she left, the door opened again and my face immediately lit up when I saw the boy who came in. It wasn't the boy with the burns on his cheeks and torn arms; it was 109. Strong, beautiful, kind-hearted 109.

"Well, they say that being able to smile is the best sign of a speedy recovery," he chuckled as he sat down. I tried to force myself to keep the smile on my face. My parents said something about giving us a little privacy and shuffled out.

_Are your arms all right? _I asked when they'd gone.

"They've been better but, yeah. The healers took care of them," 109 informed me. "No wires or bones damaged but there were quite a few holes in my forearms and it stung like hell when they repaired the burns." I frowned.

I'm sorry, 109, I flickered. Once again, you've gotten hurt in some way and it's all my fault. Your arms…your mother… He looked sternly at me.

"Are you still going on about that?" he groaned. He took both of my hands in his own. "10, you're my best friend and I'll always forgive you. If anyone should apologise, it's me. I'm the reason you're in here. If the Hunter hadn't been trying to attack me and you hadn't tried to stop it from getting to me-" I cut him off by shaking my head.

_I don't blame you for landing me in the infirmary, 109. And there's no way in a million years I'd regret saving you. I love you._ Then, I realised what I'd just said and started flickering wildly in a panic.

_Forget I said that! I must still be half-asleep since I've been out for two days! Do yourself a favour and forget I said anything!_ I turned my head away from him and closed my eyes tight, cursing myself for coming out with that.

I heard my hands being replaced on the plastic mattress and 109 walking round the side of the bed. I felt a hand on my cheek and opened my eyes to see him crouching directly in front of me.

"You kissed me in the ruins," he whispered. The whisper was barely audible but I quickly glanced around, just in case. I could hear snoring on 9's side of the bed and the healers seemed to be more interested in some blueprint than us. I sighed and looked at him.

_109, I love you_, I flickered at last. _I think I've loved you ever since I was seven. Maybe younger but I don't know. All I know is that all I could want now that the Hunter is dead is to just be with you. I just…I love you. And I don't wanna to be afraid to say it anymore._

I closed my eyes and I thought I heard the healers stop discussing the blueprint and start wondering what was going on with us. 109 murmured something and they just went back to their business. Then, I felt my lips being seized by 109's. He was kissing me.

My eyes flew open and he drew back, looking embarrassed. He fumbled with his fingers and he would've been blushing wildly right now, if he were human.

"God, this is gonna sound really corny," he muttered. I smiled. It couldn't be worse than what I'd just said.

_Just say it_, I flickered. _It's OK. _109 smiled back nervously and gave me a small peck on the cheek before stretching over to whisper in my ears.

"10," he stammered, "I hope you know…that I love you, too."

**16's POV**

"Are you sure you're OK?" I asked 47. She'd been looking forlorn since we left the clinic but when I spoke, she nodded without raising her head.

"I'll manage," she replied. "I think it's nice that you suggested this, though." She suddenly looked up. "By the way, I just remembered; what do you think 15's deal was when she pushed you out of the way like that?"

"Erm…to be honest, I can't say I really know, myself." I thought of 15 hugging me when I came home injured that one time, me doing the same before we left for the Scientist's house and, of course, our near-death experience in the ruins.

"Come to think of it, most of 15's injuries have been because she was trying to protect someone else," said 47. "She got her back torn open because she pushed 8 out of the way when 65 attacked. She almost died trying to stop 333 being taken. And now, because she protected you, she needs to use her pipe as a cane."

"Don't remind me. But you have a point." I thought for a second. "Say, did anyone ever tell you how my dad defeated the Machine the first time?"

"I think so. Um…he was going to sacrifice himself to the Machine so 7 could get the talisman. But at the last second, 1 pushed him out of the way and his soul was taken instead, right?"

"That's right."

"Oh, I see," she said softly, a look of realisation. "You think something similar could've happened to you and 15 if she got some more serious injuries by doing what she did. Hmm…you two bickered a lot when I was a kid. And from what I've told about your fathers' initial relationship, yours with 15 seemed very close to it."

"I guess I was right. We're always gonna be just like 1 and my dad, even if we don't hate each other."

"I know. Recently, I've grown closer to 81. Probably because we've both got missing hands. You know, he's missing his left and I'm missing my right." She rolled her eyes. "Yet we never seemed to get along before."

We continued on in silence for the rest of the way. We'd buried 11 in front of the remains of the crawlspace because 36 said he would've wanted it that way. And since I'd been teaching 333 to fold paper flowers last night, I'd figured it would be nice to leave some on his grave since we couldn't get any real ones for another month or so.

I glanced at 47 for a moment as we walked. She and a lot of the members of the clan (I considered the two groups of rag dolls as just one big clan, now) still had a few wounds they had to let heal. Some of these healing wounds had been opened wider because of the Hunter but all would take time to disappear.

We soon reached the crawlspace and stopped in front of 11's grave marker, 47 standing with her eyes closed, breathing slowly.

"I'm home," she whispered to the grey sky. She opened her eyes and walked closer to the flag, touching its pole gently. "We brought you something, Father." We nodded to each other as she stepped back and I stepped forward.

"Don't worry about your family, 11," I whispered, smiling slightly. "The Hunter's dead and no matter what comes next, I promise you I'll protect them." As I bent down and placed the flowers on the little mound of dirt, the talisman shard around my neck brushed against it.

Suddenly but briefly, the shard flashed green and I stood up in surprise, holding the sharp end between my fingertips.

"Look," 47 breathed. I raised my head and gasped in wonder.

A small orb of wispy green light surrounding a glowing, greeny-white core rose out of the earth and floated before us. 47 extended her hand and the orb hovered just above it. I knew what it was the second I saw this; 11's soul.

His soul had never been taken from his body to be released into the Other World. So, it had remained trapped in his body until it had reacted to my necklace and been called forth.

47 smiled and whispered, "Bye, Daddy." Then, she raised her hand towards the clouds and the soul floated up towards them. We watched it until it disappeared in a familiar flash of green lightning and then, smiled at each other sadly.

Then, we started to head for home as the first raindrops of the new year started to fall.


	23. Epilogue

Here we are, everyone. The epilogue of "Prey", followed by the acknowledgements. I know you'll wanna read the former but if you don't wanna read the latter, that's OK. I won't tell.

And yes, I know this site doesn't really like it when you set a whole chapter aside for acknowledgements. But I didn't wanna put it all in one chapter because then, it would look too cluttered.

**I hope you enjoy this and I'll be sure to upload that short story I promised in the last chapter soon. But first, I get started on "The Tribe".**

**This epilogue is told in third-person. And that's all I have left to say.**

Epilogue-Family

It was the early autumn of 1978 and the sun was setting over the ruins of Luxembourg City. In its centre stood a clinic with lights in its windows and on one of their polished wooden sills sat a small, dark shape in a meditative position.

10 looked out over the ruins of the city, coloured orange by the sunset. Above her, clouds were beginning to swirl together, hinting a coming rainstorm. She made a silent plea for 109 to be back in the warmth of their room before it started and jumped off the windowsill.

The sounds of babyish laughter drew her attention to a wooden crib near the bed she shared with 109. She smiled impishly and stood at the side of the crib. Something was moving under the white blanket and pointed copper feet were sticking out.

_Come out, come out. Wherever you are_, she thought towards the moving lump as she drew back the blanket. The shape underneath sucked her thumb for a few seconds before pulling it out, turning her head and grinning widely at her mother.

This was 119, two weeks old and small enough for 8 to hold in his hands if he cupped them. From 109, she had inherited her silver optics, white face and burlap torso. From 10, her light-blue legs and the black-and-grey stripes on her arms.

As 10 lifted the chubby-limbed baby out of the crib, she couldn't help feeling grateful that such an innocent face would never have to fight the horrors that her parents and grandparents had. She would never have to know the pain that they had.

But, of course, she'd want to know where Daddy got that particular scar from or why Mommy's wedding ring was really a rope that had belonged to Grandma when the time came. And there were still signs of the past all around them.

There were still times when 15 needed to sit with her eyes closed and wait for the flashbacks to end. Or when 6 woke up screaming from nightmares about red lights and the lost stitchpunks.

119 slapped her mother's face excitedly as 10 sat on the bed and placed her close to the wall. Then, she projected some images she'd catalogued from a child's picture book onto the smooth wood; a dark-red rose, a large white butterfly, a black-and-white bird with splashes of blue and green on its wings and tail feathers.

119 gazed up at this image in wonder and touched the bird's breast gently with one hand. She always did this when her mother projected pictures of birds, especially magpies (the bird she was showing now), which seemed to be her favourites. Her parents weren't sure why but since she'd even gone as far as to flap her arms once, they supposed that it was just because she wanted to fly, too.

10 allowed her daughter to gawk at the magpie for as long as she knew it would be safe for her lights to run. When she finally stopped projecting, she picked the baby up and looked her straight in the eyes.

_Come on, little one_, she flickered. _Let's go see if your daddy's come home. _119, being too young to understand flicker speech just yet, simply grabbed a handful of her mother's hair and stuffed it in her mouth. 10 smiled in amusement and walked out of the doctor's office and onto the landing.

119 spat out her hair and started squealing excitedly while trying to reach for something. 10 looked up and saw 8 sitting on a book, hunched over slightly. She went and sat down beside him and he acknowledged her presence with a nod.

The squealing infant in her arms was almost struggling to get him now so 10 quickly deposited her on his lap before flickering, _What's the matter?_

"Rain's comin' on," he replied gruffly, carefully balancing 119 next to his stomach as she started playing with one of his buckles.

_I don't really see what's wrong with that_, 10 replied, shrugging. _I like rain. Without it, it would be too dry for any flowers to grow._

"Yeah, I guess," 8 said. "But I've never really liked it, anyway. And I've liked it even less since the Hunter turned up." He sighed. "It reminds me too much of her." 10 frowned and looked at the rope ring on her right index finger.

Weddings in the clan were quite simple; a small ceremony conducted by the leader and attended by a choice selection of friends and relatives. Unless, of course, the bride and groom preferred something a little more private (like 47 and 81).

10 and 109's wedding had taken place about a year and three months ago. But, to be honest, 10 hadn't felt married until that one moment when 109 had slipped the rope ring onto her finger. She didn't know until later that night that 8 had given this ring to him when he'd told his father he was going to propose.

A wedding ring; 101's last gift to her son.

"Hey!" 10 was snapped back to reality as 8 prised one of his buckles from between 119's lips and held her in front of his own head.

"Don't do that, kid. All right?" he said, pointing a finger at her face as if he was trying to teach her manners. But 119 took no notice. She just grabbed his finger and stuffed it in her mouth, causing him to groan in mock exasperation.

Finally, he handed her back to 10 and skulked off, trying and failing to hide a smile when he briefly glanced back at them. 119 kicked her legs and waved her little fists in the air when he did this and didn't settle down until he was gone.

10 headed down the stairs into the waiting room and sat down on the floor, back against the wooden counter. The baby occupied herself by stuffing both of her hands into her mouth until a familiar male voice spoke up.

"Somebody call heaven because I think a couple of angels have gone missing." 10 smiled and tucked her hair behind her shoulders with one hand as she stood up. Her mate approached her and kissed both her cheeks and the child's.

Then, the young couple embraced while 119 cooed joyously between them. When they finally pulled away, 109 lifted his daughter to give 10's arms a break and they headed back up to their room in the doctor's office.

For the next hour or so, the couple played happily with their daughter until she finally yawned and let her head loll sleepily to one side. Her parents smiled at each other and tucked her cosily into her crib.

"Think she'll grow up to be a seer, too?" 109 whispered as they began to retire to their own bed.

_I hope not_, 10 replied. _But if she is, it can't be helped._ Her mate smiled and went to switch off the light, guided back to the bed by her lights. They snuggled down under the covers together and, with the help of the soothing sounds of the rain, 109 was soon snoring peacefully.

10 stayed awake a little longer, smiling contentedly to herself. After everything they'd suffered through together, they had what they'd been fighting for and they were free from fear of the machine forever, now.

The boy who had been her best friend and who she had loved since she was seven was slumbering beside her. And their child was doing likewise not too far away.

10 closed her eyes and let herself be drawn into sleep by thoughts of what tomorrow might bring. Because she, along with everyone else in the clan, finally understood that time couldn't take away the pain.

But it could heal.

**The End**


	24. Acknowledgements

_**Acknowledgements**_

I think that whenever I write this section, it'll always be the only time when I can get away with rambling. So…*cue evil laughter* let's get down to business. This story couldn't have been possible without the help and support of all these people. And I would like to thank them all, now;

Freida Right, the one person I can count on for both a review of each chapter and tips on how to improve my ability. I don't know what I'd do without her.

AngelPik, my newest watcher on deviantART and a newcomer to FanFiction. Net. I'm glad you like this story as much as you claim you do, Angel. And welcome aboard!

Barn Owl Girl and 5x10 Love, two of my reviewers on FanFiction. Net.

My family, though I hope and pray they didn't read this story. I could never replace them (except for my sister), no matter how much they irritate me. Plus, they didn't commit me for being obsessed with this story (thanks for that, guys).

Shane Acker and Tim Burton, the creators of the movie "9". Their wonderful, creative film was the inspiration for both "Soulbound" and "Prey" so without it, neither of them would've come about.

And, most of all, I would like to thank everyone out there that either watches me on deviantART or that reviewed this story at least once.

Finally, I would like to end this by saying that I do not own "9" or the characters in it, nor did I take part in the creation of either in any way. Likewise, all pop culture references and their sources all belong to their respective owners. So, I don't own or claim ownership of anything but the OCs and the story itself.

And that's the end of "Prey", which I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be back real soon with the first chapter of "The Tribe". But, until then, this is Demon Llama Nerd signing off.


End file.
